


Mir würdest du es doch als erstes sagen?!

by zsab1016



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Max Meyer muss zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass ihn der letzte Instagram-Post seines besten Freundes und Mannschaftskollegen Leon Goretzka mehr beschäftigt als ihm lieb ist. Bei seinem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen mit Leon merkt dieser sofort, dass etwas mit Max nicht stimmt. Nur was ist es und wohin wird es führen?





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Kurze Randnotiz zur Entstehung der Story:
> 
> Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich kann nur soviel sagen - ich bin Dortmund-Fan und wusste nach dem unfasslichen 4:4 Derby am 25.11.17 nicht wohin mit meinen Emotionen. Also habe ich erstmal 3 Tequila gekippt, bin kurz an die frische Luft und habe mich nach meiner Rückkehr direkt an den Laptop begeben, da meine Fantasie mir eingegeben hat, etwas über das Bromance-Pärchen Number 1 vom Erzrivalen zu schreiben... Ok, gerne doch. Ich muss nämlich zugeben, ich habe in den letzten Tagen total gerne Stories oder auch One-Shots zu den beiden gelesen, die sind einfach zu goldig! Also, viel Spaß mit meinem Versuch, dieses verrückte Derby zu verarbeiten.
> 
> P.s.: Das ist überhaupt mein erster Schreibversuch ever, also lasst gerne Feedback da! Würde mich sehr freuen! :)

POV Max

Es ist 1:04 Uhr in der Nacht und ich kann nicht schlafen. Wie war es nur möglich, dass ein Instagram-Post mich so aus der Ruhe bringen konnte?

Zum gefühlt 1000. Mal starrte ich das kurze Video an, aber es ließ mir einfach kein Ruhe. Seit gestern stolperte ich ständig wieder darüber und ich konnte es einfach nicht ignorieren. Heute Morgen hatte ich es mir sogar herunter geladen... Gott, wie verzweifelt konnte man sein?

‚Schlaf jetzt, Max' zwang ich mich und irgendwann klappte es tatsächlich.

+++

Eben liege ich in meinem Bett, bin eine halbe Stunde vorm Weckerklingeln aufgewacht und was schießt mir als erstes in den Sinn?! Mein bester Freund, wie er sich langsam auf einem Gymnastikball vorrollt und einen Liegestütz macht, danach die Beine anzieht, um sich dann zurückzurollen und sich erst auf die rechte Seite zu drehen und seine mit einem Gummiband umschlungenen Beine zu spreizen und sich dann nach links zu drehen und das gleiche zu wiederholen. Dabei muss sein T-Shirt ja auch unbedingt hoch rutschen und seine mir durchaus bekannten Bauchmuskeln ein kleines Stück rausblitzen lassen...

Reiß dich zusammen, Meyer, wie verzweifelt bist du bitte?!

Na klar, mein kleiner Max meldet sich prompt und verlangt nach Aufmerksamkeit.  
‚Was soll's?!' denke ich mir und mache mich ans Werk. Ich drehe mich auf den Bauch und lasse meine rechte Hand nach unten wandern. Mit gekonntem Griff massiere ich meinen Penis und versuche, an die süße Brünette von neulich beim öffentlichen Training zu denken. Man, die hatte mir einen Blick zugeworfen, huiuiui, und mich dann um ein Selfie gebeten, einen Wunsch, den ich gern erfüllte und ihr ganz nebenbei etwas zu nah ans Ohr kam, um ihr ein neckisches „Na, gerne doch" zuzuflüstern. Natürlich würde ich nie auf die Idee kommen, ein Fangirl zu daten, aber die hatte schon was, also warum n...  
Fuck! Was war das? Während ich so meinen geübten Fingern freien Lauf ließ, schoss mir plötzlich ER wieder in meine Gedanken und seine scheiß Gymnastikballübung und dieses freche, hochrutschende T-Shirt, welches seine B...  
Ahhww! Augenblicklich komme ich in meine Hand und sinke zusammen. Dein Ernst? Leon!? Jetzt war ich eindeutig verrückt. Ich kann mir doch nicht auf meinen besten Freund einen runterholen.

Obwohl, wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke... Da war schon einmal so eine ähnliche Situation.

Es war bestimmt schon 4 Jahre her. Nach einem erfolgreichen Match gegen Braunschweig herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung in der Kabine. Leon hatte sein erstes Bundesligator in diesem Spiel gemacht und wir freuten uns total für ihn. Beim anschließenden Duschen war ich etwas weggerutscht und aus Versehen Hintern an Hintern an Leon gelandet.

In dem Augenblick durchfuhr mich ein Kribbeln, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
Leon war noch relativ neu gewesen auf Schalke, aber wir kannten uns schon von früher und waren auch schon befreundet, weswegen ich sein neckisches „Eine billigere Anmache ist dir nicht eingefallen?!" und das verschmitzte Zwinkern gekonnt ignorierte und dabei aber hochrot angelaufen sein musste. Wie auch immer, es war wirklich keine Absicht, trotzdem sorgte die Szene bei mir noch ein paar Tage für Verwirrung, ich schob es aber einfach auf meine jugendlichen Hormone. Soll ja vorkommen, dass die einen einmal durcheinanderbringen.

Bis heute war diese Zufallsszene nie wieder Thema für mich gewesen.


	2. Kapitel 2

POV Max

Meyer, du stehst nicht auf Jungs, und schon gar nicht auf Leon.  
‚Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen’, ermahnte ich mich selbst, als ich nach dem Training auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung war und immer noch immer und immer wieder das Video vor meinem geistigen Auge ablief. Wir hatten uns verabredet, nichts ungewöhnliches, Kaffeetrinken und quatschen, vielleicht eine Runde FIFA zocken oder in die Stadt gehen.

Warum war ich diesmal nur so nervös?

„Hey Max, komm rein“, öffnete mir Leon bereits die Tür, ehe ich meinen Finger nach der Klingel ausstrecken konnte.  
„Was geht?“, fragte er.

Wie ‚was geht?’ Was soll schon gehen?  
_Ich hab mir heute Morgen einen auf deinen neusten Instagram-Post runtergeholt und beim Training so ziemlich alles versemmelt, was ging, sonst nix_. Ja, nee, ist klar. Das sollte ich lassen.

Stattdessen antworte ich mit einem kurzen: „Schieb einfach den Kaffee rüber.“ und lasse mich auf den Hocker am Küchentresen fallen.  
„Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?“, fragt Leon mich mit besorgter Miene und schiebt mir eine Tasse Kaffee und den Zuckerstreuer zu. Kaffee war bei Leon immer und zu jeder Zeit verfügbar. Suchti...

„Ja, na ja, das übliche, Training halt.“ antworte ich knapp. „Und bei dir so? Hattest du wieder ein Date mit dem Gymnastikball?“, rutschte es mir heraus. Upps...

„Gymnastikb...? Oh! Du meinst das Video?! Nicht schlecht, was? Habe schon auf dein ‚Like’ gewartet“, gibt er ganz lässig zurück und streckt mir kurz die Zunge raus.  
„Na, warte, meine Instaqueen, kriegst dein Like sofort“, gebe ich zurück und schon zücke ich mein Handy, um den Post zu liken.  
Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es nicht schon 3 mal gemacht hätte und es augenblicklich wieder rückgängig gemacht habe...

Und da war es kurz wieder, dieses Kribbeln, was mich durchzog, jedes Mal, wenn ich das Video sah. Dummerweise beging ich auch noch den Fehler und sah in diesem Moment direkt in Leons tiefbraune Augen, nur um daraufhin schnell wieder auf mein Handydisplay zu starren.

„So, erledigt. Ein Like mehr für meine Instaqueen“, neckte ich ihn.  
„Was soll der Scheiß mit der Instaqueen?! Wenn hier einer ’ne Instaqueen ist, dann ja wohl du!“, entgegnete er und da war sie wieder kurz, seine Zunge. Oh Gott, seine Zunge, warum musste ich mir ausgerechnet jetzt vorstellen, welche Dinge er wohl mit dieser schon alle angestellt hat und möglicherweise noch anstellen würde... und könnte...

Wie kam ich bloß auf solche Gedanken?

„Bin gleich wieder bei dir“, rief ich noch fix, ehe ich aufsprang um im nächsten Augenblick im Bad zu verschwinden.  
Maximilian Meyer, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen! Du bist in der Wohnung deines besten Freundes und stellst dir vor, wie er seine Zunge an gewissen Körperteilen von dir entlang gleiten lässt.  
‚Komm wieder klar, man!’, ermahne ich mich selbst mit einem ernsten Blick in den Spiegel. Scheiße, bin ich rot.

Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder halbwegs zur Vernunft zu kommen. Ok, noch kurz durchatmen und bis drei zählen. Dann ging ich zurück.

„Dachte schon, du bist ins Klo gefallen.“ sagte Leon. War ich so lange weggewesen?

„Ha ha, ein billigerer Spruch ist dir nicht eingefallen, was?“, gab ich genervt, aber leicht grinsend zurück. Dabei schoss mir die Szene von vor 4 Jahren in der Dusche in den Kopf.  
„Billige Sprüche sind meine Spezialität, kennst mich doch“, kam es prompt von ihm zurück, dabei zwinkerte er mir zu. Ob er sich etwa auch daran erinnerte?

„Ist das so? Jetzt wo du es sagst“, antwortete ich und musste jetzt deutlich grinsen.

„Wenn mich einer kennt, dann ja wohl du, Max.“

„Stimmt. Aber sag mal, was macht deine Connection zur Frauenwelt in letzter Zeit? Mal wieder ein Date gehabt?“, versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Leon schien einen Moment zu überlegen.  
„Ach, die Frauen... Keinen Bock und keine Zeit. Ich muss schnell wieder fit werden. Im Moment ist meine Partnerin ein großer Gummiball und hoffentlich mein nächstes Date die schwarz-gelbe Nachbarin und der zeigen wir dann, wo der Frosch die Locken hat“, sprach er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine braune Haarpracht. Ich musste lachen.  
„Ja, zum Derby musst du unbedingt wieder fit sein, ich... äh... wir brauchen dich!“, gab ich zurück und als ich ihm dabei in die Augen sah, durchfuhr mich erneut das bekannte Kribbeln.

Schluss jetzt, Meyer. Nur weil er in letzter Zeit kein Date hatte und dich eben angezwinkert und angelächelt hat, denkt er bestimmt nicht an den Moment von vor 4 Jahren zurück und schon gar nicht denkt er auch nur im Geringsten daran, sich beim Wichsen einen meiner Instaposts oder was auch immer von mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Fuck, wie komme ich aus dieser Gedankensackgasse nur wieder heraus?

Gerade will ich mir überlegen, weswegen ich direkt wieder los müssen könnte, da greift mich Leon am Arm und spricht: „Komm, ich zock dich ’ne Runde bei FIFA ab. Wer als letzter am Sofa ist, muss Dortmund spielen!“    
„Äh, mh... okay“, war alles, was ich stammeln konnte, zu sehr war ich mit dem prickelnden Gefühl, welches diese Miniberührung bei mir auslöste, beschäftigt und dahin war mein Plan, fluchtartig das Gebäude und die ganze Szenerie zu verlassen.

Okay, FIFA also... prima. Was sollte schon passieren?


	3. Kapitel 3

POV Leon

Es ist Punkt 15:00 Uhr, nein halt, Punkt 15:14 Uhr und somit höchste Eisenbahn, dass Max hier erscheint, denn wir waren für 15:00 Uhr verabredet. Der Kollege war wie immer zu spät, aber auf seine Akademisches-Viertel-Verspätung konnte ich mich verlassen, also öffnete ich die Tür und siehe da - er war tatsächlich gerade angekommen. Er schien etwas überrascht, aber ich bat ihn einfach rein. Es war die beste Kaffeezeit des Tages, also gab es natürlich auch erstmal zwei ordentliche Pötte. War bestimmt schon mein vierter heute, ganz normal. Ist mir aber auch unverständlich, wie manche Menschen ihr Leben so völlig ohne Kaffee bestreiten konnten. Würde mir nie passieren, ich jedenfalls wäre ohne nicht ich selbst.

Max wirkte komisch heute, etwas weggetreten. Normalerweise lässt er sich gleich immer über irgendwas aus oder erzählt einfach, was ihn gerade beschäftigt, und sei es, dass er letztens im Elektromarkt doch tatsächlich nach seinem Ausweis gefragt wurde, als er irgendein Playstationspiel ab 18 kaufen wollte. Seine Empörung galt wohlgemerkt nicht der Tatsache, dass die Kassiererin ihn offensichtlich nicht kannte, sondern ihn wohl noch für unter 18 hielt. Später würde er sich über derartige indirekte Komplimente freuen, hatte ich ihm geantwortet. Besser so rum, als wenn man mit 22 schon total verbraucht aussieht, oder? Vielleicht fand sie ihn auch einfach süß und wollte so herausfinden, wie er hieß und wo er wohnte? Das wäre ja ganz schön clever.

Apropos Aussehen, was hat er nur? Sah ich da etwa ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht? Ich fragte ihn, ob er einen anstrengenden Tag hatte. „Das übliche, Training halt.", hatte er nur gesagt, aber etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen. Als er mich auf ein Date mit einem Gymnastikball ansprach, musste ich kurz überlegen, was er meinte. Ach, daher wehte der Wind, mein neustes Instagram-Video beschäftigte ihn. Er faselte was von Instaqueen und endlich, da war es, ein kleines Lächeln von ihm und schon hatten wir Spaß bezüglich des Videos und dass er es ja noch gar nicht geliket hatte. Ungewöhnlich, normalerweise ist er der erste, der einen Kommentar schreibt oder zumindest meine Posts liket. Ist ja auch völlig egal. „Wenn hier einer 'ne Instaqueen ist, dann ja wohl du.", sagte ich zu ihm und streckte kurz die Zunge raus. Mir schien, als wäre ihm kurz das Gesicht eingeschlafen, als er auch schon aufsprang um kurz darauf fluchtartig im Bad zu verschwinden. Hatte ich was falsches gesagt? Oder war ihm etwa der Kaffee nicht bekommen?

Ich checkte derweil meine Benachrichtigungen auf dem Handy. ‚maxmeyer95 gefällt dein Beitrag' las ich und musste lächeln. Ich schaute mir mein eigenes Video noch mal kurz an und musste über Franco lachen, der frech durchs Bild tanzte während ich mir größte Mühe gab, meine Übung socialmediatauglich, ordentlich auszuführen.

Als Max nach fünf Minuten noch nicht zurück war, begann ich mir schon Sorgen zu machen. Was war heute nur mit ihm? Doch da kam er auch schon durch die Küchentür.

„Dachte schon, du bist ins Klo gefallen.", äußerte ich das erstbeste, was mir einfiel und bekam prompt die Quittung für diesen dämlichen Spruch: „Ha ha, ein billigerer Spruch ist dir nicht eingefallen, was?" War er etwa gereizt?

Ich sagte noch was von wegen billige Sprüche seien meine Spezialität und dass er mich doch kenne. Das waren sie wirklich. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, haue ich eigentlich ständig so völlig dämliche Sachen raus. Ich denke mir nichts weiter dabei und in der Regel lachen wir beide im Anschluss kräftig darüber. Und endlich, nun lachte Max auch und warf das leidige Thema Frauen in die Runde. Na toll. Aber wo wir bei Sprüchen und Frauen sind... Ich tue immer so cool und scheine bei der ein oder anderen Frau auch gut anzukommen. Aber genau da lag das Problem. Wann hatte ich mich das letzte Mal für eine Frau interessiert? Ist wohl schon was länger her... Seit einiger Zeit will mir mein Gehirn oder besser gesagt, mein Körper immer wieder vor Augen führen, was für schöne Männer es doch auf der Welt auch gibt und welche Reize diese haben. Und dabei brauche ich nicht mal weit schauen. Direkt in meinem Umfeld gab es durchaus einige ansprechende Herren. Wenn ich so an Olympia in Rio zurückdenke... man, man, man, und dann gibt's den einen auch gleich noch doppelt...

Offiziell gibt es im Profifußball natürlich keine derartigen Sachen wie auf Männer stehende Männer. Pah, wer's glaubt! Mir fallen spontan mindestens fünf ein, die einen beim Duschen mit ihren Blicken ausgezogen hätten, wäre man nicht schon nackig gewesen. Aber wer könnte es ihnen verübeln? Wenn man seit Jahren den ganzen Tag nur von sportlichen, durchtrainierten Jungs umgeben ist, bleibt einem ja kaum was anderes übrig als so über seine männlichen Kollegen zumindest mal kurzzeitig nachzudenken. Also entschied ich, diese „Phase" über mich ergehen zu lassen und konzentrierte mich einfach voll auf mein Training und darauf schnell wieder fit zu werden. Genau, das ist es!

„Ach, die Frauen... Keinen Bock und keine Zeit. Ich muss schnell wieder fit werden. Im Moment ist meine Partnerin ein großer Gummiball und hoffentlich mein nächstes Date die schwarz-gelbe Nachbarin und der zeigen wir dann, wo der Frosch die Locken hat."

Prima, Leon, was dämlicheres ist dir wieder mal nicht eingefallen? Aber immerhin habe ich so das Thema wieder auf Fußball und das anstehende Derby gelenkt. Dieses will ich wirklich unbedingt bestreiten. Wir haben zur Zeit echt einen Lauf, während Dortmund ein Spiel nach dem anderen verliert. Das müssen wir für uns nutzen und ich habe echt ein gutes Gefühl, was den Ausgang dieses wichtigen Spiels für uns angeht. Bei dem Gedanken daran, durchfuhr mich direkt ein aufregendes Prickeln.

Oder lag das gerade an Max, der mir direkt in die Augen sah als ich ein „...ich... äh... wir brauchen dich" von ihm vernahm? Viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb mir nicht. Schon wieder schien ihm irgendwas in den Sinn gekommen zu sein und diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte ich. Er wollte abhauen. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich wollte wissen, was ihn heute so merkwürdig sein ließ. Also tat ich das erstbeste, was mir einfiel. Ich forderte ihn auf eine Runde FIFA heraus und um ihm keine Chance zur Widerrede zu lassen, griff ich vorsichtshalber schnell nach seinem Arm, um ihn gleich darauf mit in Richtung Couch und Playstation zu ziehen.

 


	4. Kapitel 4

POV Leon

Schnell hatten wir unsere üblichen Positionen auf dem Sofa in Beschlag genommen und waren mittendrin in einem packenden Match zwischen Schalke und Dortmund. Max musste übrigens Dortmund spielen, ich war schneller. Ha. Und es lief gerade richtig gut für mich. Soeben landete das 2:0 für mich im Netz und ich übte schon mal den Jubel für's anstehende Derby.

„Das ist so unfair, wie kannst du auch verlangen, dass ich versuchen soll, mit dieser Truppe hier gegen Schalke zu gewinnen!? Wart's nur ab, gleich wechseln wir die Mannschaften und dann zieh ich dich ab!", hörte ich Max fluchen und mich gleichzeitig herausfordern. Es war aber auch zu herrlich, gegen ihn zu spielen und zu gewinnen. Natürlich nur an der Playstation.

In echt will ich ihn nur in meinem Team haben, wie sich das gehört. Er hängt sich immer richtig rein und ärgert sich voll, wenn es nicht so gut läuft. Er ist eben ein richtiger Kämpfer, ob nun in echt oder bei FIFA. Diese Saison läuft es auch wieder richtig gut für Max. Für uns. Wir sind wirklich ein super Team.

Wie ich so in meinen Gedanken hing, traf mich plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wie der Schlag. Der Gedanke, Max und ich könnten vielleicht bald nicht mehr für's selbe Team spielen ließ mich unweigerlich zusammenzucken. Das war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich daran dachte und mir war durchaus bewusst, dass sowohl sein als auch mein Vertrag im nächsten Sommer ausläuft und es an uns lag, diese zu verlängern oder nicht. Trotzdem... So richtig darüber geredet haben wir noch nie.

Doch ehe ich Gelegenheit hatte, länger darüber nachzudenken oder dieses beklemmende Gefühl einzuordnen, fiel auch schon ein Gegentor und jetzt war es Max, der vom Sofa sprang und mir mit einem „Nimm das, Goretzka!" die Zunge rausstreckte und seinen Torjubel übte. Oh, Mist, da passt man einmal nicht auf...

„Woah, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!" gab ich zurück.

„Bienen, Leon, Bienen, falsche Borussia!", hörte ich Max mich ermahnen und dann lachen.

Was zum...? Oh, ich merkte, dass ich gerade wieder mal ganz tief in die Sprichwortkiste gegriffen hatte. Ich musste auch lachen und berichtigte mich sofort:

„Dann eben langsam mit den jungen Bienen! Der Sieg ist so gut wie mein, sieh zu und lerne!", verkündete ich meine Kampfansage und versuchte, noch mal alles zu geben. Doch plötzlich fiel das zweite Gegentor völlig unvorhersehbar. Max sprang erneut auf, ließ den Controller aus seiner Hand gleiten und gestikulierte wild zu seinem Torjubel, ehe er ganz nah an mich herantrat.

„Pah!", ich spürte sein Gesicht nur Millimeter vor meinem, „Wer lernt jetzt hier was von wem?!"

In dem Moment stieg mir der Duft seines Aftershaves in die Nase. Roch er schon immer so gut?

Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, hörte ich mich nur selbst sagen, was mir soeben durch den Kopf schoss:

„Wow, du riechst aber gut heute. Neues Aftershave?"

Dabei lag mein Blick auf seinen Lippen, ehe ich ihn nach oben wandern ließ und den seinen traf. Was hat dieser Junge nur für schöne Augen? So ein intensives Blau und war da etwas Grün oder Grau? Hat was von einem Ozean dachte ich so für mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich darin zu verlieren, je länger ich starrte. Und gestarrt haben musste ich wirklich.

Max' Mundwinkel zuckte kurz merkwürdig und er wich augenblicklich zurück, während ich noch immer an seinen Augen hing. Verdammt. Ich vernahm einen Gesichtsausdruck, der etwas von erschrocken aber auch verunsichert hatte. Ich konnte ihn nicht richtig einordnen.

Kurz zögerte Max, dann antwortete er auf meine Frage:

„Was? Nein, wieso? Äh... Hugo Boss, das übliche..." Und ich schnappte aus meinem kurzen Trancezustand.

„Oh, ok, cool.", war alles was ich darauf herausbrachte.

Was war das denn gerade? Ja, ich hatte mich in letzter Zeit öfter dabei ertappt, Männer irgendwie faszinierend zu finden, aber doch nicht Max! Er war doch gar nicht mein Typ, er war einfach... einfach Max. Mein Kumpel Max. Obwohl, wieso eigentlich nicht mein Typ? Hatte ich so was überhaupt? Ich habe doch gar keine Erfahrung mit Männern, außer dass ich mich in letzter Zeit häufiger dabei ertappt hatte, mir den ein oder anderen beim Wichsen vor mein geistiges Auge zu rufen.

Puh, war es in meinem Wohnzimmer gerade heißer geworden?

Mit den Worten „Ich mach mal eben ein Fenster auf, mir ist gerade irgendwie heiß." erhob ich mich vom Sofa und ging in Richtung Fenster, ohne mir richtig bewusst zu sein, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte. Ich öffnete es und als ich mich wieder umdrehte, sah mich Max mit einem leicht entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann vernahm ich, wie er kurz seinen Kopf schüttelte und zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag mit den Worten „Ich muss mal eben..." fluchtartig ins Bad verschwand.

Bis eben war noch super Stimmung und wir hatten Spaß beim Zocken. Ich hatte glatt schon wieder verdrängt, dass er sich vorhin irgendwie komisch benommen hatte, doch da war es wieder. Dieses merkwürdige Verhalten. Ich überlegte kurz. Hatte ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Hatte ich ihn etwa verschreckt mit meinem Spruch eben? Aber da war doch eigentlich nichts dabei? Oh Gott, oder hatte er gemerkt, dass ich ihm eben etwas zu intensiv in die Augen geschaut hatte? Hätte er etwa ein Problem damit, wenn ich auf Männer stünde? Anders konnte ich mir seine Flucht eben nicht erklären.

Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf Max' Handy, das hatte er auf dem Couchtisch liegen gelassen. Ich ertappte mich, wie ich mit dem Gedanken spielte, mal eben hineinzuschauen, ob ich was verdächtiges entdecken würde. Vielleicht gab es irgendeinen Hinweis auf... was auch immer. Ich rang mit mir. ‚Nein, das darfst du nicht!', ermahnte mich sofort mein Gewissen. Aber die Versuchung war zu groß, ich zögerte noch kurz, aber schnappte mir gleich darauf sein Handy.

War ja klar. Pin eingeben. Wie könnte sein Pin lauten? Ich versuchte es mit seinem Geburtstag und konnte es nicht glauben. Tatsächlich, es war entsperrt. „Wow, wahnsinnig kreativ, Max.", flüsterte ich so für mich und schaute, welche Anwendungen gerade alle geöffnet waren. Instagram, Whatsapp und die Galerie zeigte es mir an. Ich klickte als erstes auf den Galerietab und sah... mich. Mich?! Ja, und zwar das Video mit dem Gymnastikball. ‚Halt, Galerie?', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ja, wir hatten vorhin beim Kaffee drüber geredet und er hatte es extra noch auf Instagram geliket. Aber heruntergeladen? Wann und warum hatte er es denn heruntergeladen? Ich klickte auf ‚Details' und sah, dass es bereits gestern war. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen.

Als ich plötzlich Schritte hörte, legte ich schnell erschrocken das Handy zurück auf den Couchtisch. Toll, ich konnte Max ja schlecht drauf ansprechen, dann wüsste er sofort, dass ich an seinem Handy war. Was bin ich eigentlich für ein mieser Freund, einfach an sein Handy zu gehen? Ich musste mir was anderes einfallen lassen...


	5. Kapitel 5

POV Leon

 

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder.“, quietschte ich fast und versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich eben an Max' Handy war und dabei etwas mich zum Grübeln bringendes entdeckt hatte. Max schaute irgendwie nervös.

Um mich nicht weiter verdächtig zu machen, fragte ich ihn einfach: „Max, ist alles ok mit dir? Du wirkst heute irgendwie... nein, du _verhältst_ dich heute merkwürdig. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Sorgen? Quatsch, wieso? Alles bestens.“, stammelte er ungläubig und knetete dabei seine Hände. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Der wollte wieder raus.“

Wer's glaubt. Zwei mal so kurz hintereinander wegen einer Tasse Kaffee? Und ich hatte ihn nicht mal besonders stark gemacht. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen um ihn zum reden zu bringen. Ich wollte wissen, warum er mein Video gespeichert hatte.

Ich startete einen weiteren Versuch: „Max, du weißt schon, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Ich meine, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Und ich dachte, wir wären beste Freunde. Wir haben uns doch immer alles erzählt.“

„Ja, natürlich...“, entgegnete Max mir prompt, schaute dabei aber auf seine Füße, „... sind wir Freunde.“

Ok, das klang nicht besonders überzeugend, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht verschrecken, womöglich würde er dann doch noch abhauen. Mist, mir fiel nichts mehr ein. Aber er sollte auf keinen Fall gehen. Wir könnten einen Film schauen, dann hätte ich Zeit um mir noch etwas einfallen zu lassen. Ja, das musste ich versuchen.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Vorschlag unterbreitet, schwang sich Max wieder neben mich aufs Sofa und wir suchten gemeinsam einen Film aus. Die Entscheidung war auf einen älteren Actionfilm gefallen, welchen wir beide noch nicht gesehen hatten. Prima, das hatte schon mal geklappt.  

Der Film lief jetzt seit fünf Minuten, doch ich war überhaupt nicht bei der Sache, was diesen anging, stattdessen überlegte ich, wie ich weiter vorgehen sollte. Max schien sich jedoch auf den Film eingelassen zu haben. Er schaute zumindest fokussiert in Richtung Fernseher. Ich suchte derweil immer noch angestrengt nach einem Plan, wie ich Max zum reden bringen konnte. Wie konnte man Leute noch mal zum reden bringen, ohne sie zu foltern?

Alkohol! Ok, nicht ganz optimal für Profisportler, die am nächsten Tag wieder früh zum Training müssen, aber hey! In dem Fall galt es ja wohl als Medizin. Gut, Leon, was hast du an Alkohol im Haus? Ich überlegte... Ein Biermixgetränk würde nicht reichen, um Max zum reden zu bringen. Davon waren noch welche von der letzten Party - na ja, nennen wir es nicht gleich Party - übrig geblieben. Mist, ich hatte nicht mal normales Bier im Haus. Ich überlegte weiter... Aber Tequila! Ja, davon war noch eine halbe Flasche von dieser 'Party' übrig. Wenn ich ihn fragen würde, ob er einen mittrinkt, würde er ablehnen und sich fragen, was mit mir nicht stimmte. Also entschied ich, ihn einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Ich würde ihm und mir einfach einen einschenken.

Noch ehe ich mir einen triftigen Grund für mein ungewöhnliches Handeln überlegen konnte, sprang ich auf und spürte nur, wie Max mir ungläubig hinterher blickte, als ich auf der Suche nach der Tequilaflasche in meiner Küche verschwand. Schnell schnappte ich mir die Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und dazu zwei Schnapsgläser aus einem der Hängeschränke und polterte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo mich ein skeptisch dreinblickender Max erwartete. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mir gespannt zu, als ich entschlossen zwei kleine Gläser mit Tequila füllte, sagte aber nichts. Das musste er auch gar nicht. Mir war klar, dass ich keinen vernünftigen Grund anbringen konnte, warum ich uns plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung Alkohol einflößen wollen würde, also so oder so würde er sich fragen, was mit mir nicht stimmte. Verdammt, jetzt war es zu spät. Ich hätte mir vorher etwas überlegen sollen.

Und so war es nun offenbar Max, der sich Sorgen um _mich_ machte. „Leon, was wird das?“, hörte ich ihn fragen.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten was zu Trinken vertragen. Ist doch blöd, auf dem Trockenen zu sitzen, während man einen Film schaut.“, antwortete ich als würden wir das sonst auch immer machen, etwas besseres fiel mir nicht ein.

„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, aber seit wann greifen wir denn gleich zu dem harten Stoff?“, entgegnete Max mir völlig verständlicher Weise.

Er hatte Recht. Also fasste ich mir ein Herz und versuchte es mit der Wahrheit. Während im Fernsehen gerade eine handvoll Autos in die Luft flog, nahm ich mich zusammen und sprach meine Gedanken einfach geradeheraus aus:

„Max, seit du heute über die Türschwelle getreten bist, verhältst du dich merkwürdig. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du von einer Tasse Kaffee zwei mal urplötzlich aufs Klo musstest. Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich bin dein Freund. Ich merke doch, das was nicht stimmt. Hier, trink!“

Entschlossen griff ich nach den zwei gefüllten Schnapsgläsern und hielt ihm eins unter die Nase. Zögerlich griff er zu, dann schaute er mich besorgt an und sprach:

„Leon, ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber deswegen muss es doch nicht gleich Tequila sein. Mir scheint eher, _du_ hast irgendwas. Also, was ist es?“

Mit ernstem Gesicht sah er mich an und stellte den Tequila wieder auf den Couchtisch.

Na schön. Damit hätte ich rechnen müssen...

Gerade wollte ich mich dazu durchringen, ihm zu sagen, was ich getan habe, doch in dem Moment, wo ich meinen Mund öffnete um die Worte zu formen, krachte es wieder mächtig im TV und Max sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa.

„Verdammt, Leon, jetzt mach doch endlich mal lautlos oder am besten ganz aus!“

Dabei wirkte er furchtbar angespannt und seine Reaktion irgendwie übertrieben. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung um ‚lautlos’ zu drücken, fuchtelte dabei aber unglücklich herum, sodass diese ihm aus der Hand und zu Boden fiel. Als wir uns im selben Augenblick danach bückten, stießen wir mit den Köpfen aneinander.

„Au!“, hörte ich uns beide gleichzeitig rufen und wie wir da so beide auf dem Boden hockten, jeder eine Hand an der Fernbedienung, schauten wir uns gegenseitig einen Moment zu lange in die Augen. Mich durchzuckte ein irres Gefühl und mir wurde kalt und heiß gleichzeitig. Was war nur plötzlich mit mir los? Ich sah zu Max. Er wirkte ebenso nervös. Doch dann griff er auch mit seiner anderen Hand nach der Fernbedienung und schaffte es jetzt, die Standby-Taste zu drücken.

Ich starrte ihn dabei immer noch an und fühlte mich, als hätte ich eben gegen einen Elektrozaun gegriffen. Urplötzlich hatte mich mein Mut, meine Gedanken Max gegenüber auszusprechen, verlassen.


	6. Kapitel 6

POV Max

Was war nur plötzlich in Leon gefahren? Er machte mich völlig fertig mit seiner 'Wir-müssen-reden-Aktion' und dann hielt er mir auch noch Tequila unter die Nase. Ich fragte mich, wer von uns beiden hier ein Problem hatte, über das er reden sollte. ‚Ruhig bleiben, Max.', ermahnte ich mich selbst.

Als Leon endlich anfangen wollte zu reden, krachte es laut im Fernsehen und vorbei war es mit ‚ruhig bleiben, Max'. Die innerliche Anspannung, welche ich gerade empfand, übermannte mich vollends und ich sprang auf.

„Verdammt, Leon, jetzt mach doch endlich mal lautlos oder am besten ganz aus!", schrie ich und klang wohl irgendwie hysterisch, aber die Situation war unerträglich. Zu allem Überfluss hatten meine Hände irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt und so verlor ich die Kontrolle über die Fernbedienung. Als ich gerade den Ton stumm schalten wollte, fiel sie mir ungeschickt aus der Hand. Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war, wie Leons und mein Kopf zusammenstießen und wir uns danach zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag gegenseitig in die Augen schauten. Der Klassiker...

Dieser Mann machte mich wahnsinnig. Warum musste er so sein wie er war und so aussehen wie er es tat? Seine zerwuschelten braunen Haare, die tiefbraunen Augen, diese Lippen und dazu mein Wissen, dass sich ein von oben bis unten durchtrainierter Körper hinter den grauen Freizeitklamotten versteckte, ließ mich komplett durchdrehen. In meinem Kopf spielten sich schon wieder unsittliche Szenen ab, in denen mein bester Freund und ich die Hauptrollen spielten. Das war doch nicht mehr normal.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich Leon anstarrte, also riss ich mich zusammen, um die Fassung zurückzuerlangen, verdrängte das verrückte Kribbeln in der Magengegend und schaffte es endlich, mit Hilfe meiner zweiten Hand, den Fernseher auszuschalten.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er immer noch etwas sagen wollte. Doch jetzt sah ich einen völlig verunsicherten Leon auf dem Boden hocken und es herrschte ein Moment peinlicher Stille zwischen uns. Meine Güte, das gab es ja noch nie. Was war denn nur mit uns beiden los? Den ganzen Tag schon war ich neben der Spur, weil meine Hormone mir ständig versuchten, einen Streich zu spielen, doch jetzt verhielt sich Leon noch viel komischer als ich. Panik übermannte mich plötzlich und mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Was könnte es sein, was er mir sagen wollte? Spürte er es etwa doch auch? Steht er vielleicht au... Noch ehe ich diesen Gedanken beenden konnte, durchfuhr mich plötzlich ein unangenehmer Geistesblitz und ich hatte da so eine dumpfe Vermutung. Das Tabuthema.

Er würde Schalke verlassen. Und er würde es mir jetzt sagen wollen.

Die Reporter und so ziemlich jeder nervte Leon schon seit Ewigkeiten, was nun sei. Wird er verlängern? Wird er wechseln? Wenn ja, wohin? Bayern? Barcelona? Ich wusste, dass er diverse Angebote hatte. Aber bis jetzt schien das immer alles noch ganz weit weg und wir haben nie ernsthaft darüber gesprochen. Wir konnten so ziemlich alles miteinander bereden, doch bei solchen Entscheidungen hielten wir uns gegenseitig raus. So eine Entscheidung konnten wir nicht voneinander abhängig machen. Und ich wusste auch nicht, was ich ihm raten würde. Ich wusste selber noch nicht, was mit mir wird. Mein Vertrag läuft genauso im Sommer aus und natürlich hatte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu wechseln. Es war sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich gewesen. Die letzte Saison unter Weinzierl lief einfach so beschissen für mich. Der hatte mich so gut wie nie spielen lassen. Gott sei Dank hatte sich das unter Tedesco jetzt geändert. Er schenkte mir Vertrauen und endlich blühte ich wieder auf auf dem Platz. Ich bekam viel Spielzeit und übernahm Verantwortung auf einer neuen Position. Es machte mir endlich wieder Spaß zum Training zu gehen, vor allem aber zu spielen, zu kämpfen und zu zeigen, was ich wirklich kann. Deswegen, ganz ehrlich? Ich wusste noch nicht hundertprozentig, was ich machen würde, aber im Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, alles mit Schalke schaffen zu können. Mit Leon an meiner Seite.

'Mit Leon an meiner Seite' wiederholte ich meinen letzten Gedanken. Und schon überwältigte mich die Panik, ihn verlieren zu können komplett, und die Worte sprudelten ohne weitere Überlegung aus mir heraus:

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!"

Dabei sah ich auf den immer noch am Boden hockenden Leon und nahm wahr, dass er soeben zeitgleich auch etwas gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe vorhin in dein Handy geschaut, es tut mir leid!"

Wie bitte? Ich musste mich wohl verhört haben.

„Du hast was?!", fragte ich noch einmal nach, da ich meinen Ohren nicht traute und prompt schlug meine eben noch empfundene Verlustangst in Entsetzen um. Wie konnte er nur?

„Max, sorry, echt! Bitte sei nicht sauer. Ich habe mir nur solche Sorgen gemacht und du wolltest mir nichts sagen und da hab ich... Ich bin ein scheiß Freund, ich weiß.", versuchte Leon sich zu entschuldigen.

„Warum tust du das? Und woher wusstest du überhaupt meine Pin?"

„Dein Ernst?! Dein Geburtstag, Max? Wer so eine Pin..."

„Das spielt ja auch überhaupt keine Rolle.", unterbrach ich ihn und fühlte, wie sich jetzt eine ungeheure Enttäuschung in mir ausbreitete.

So etwas tat man nicht. Man ging nicht einfach an das Handy seines Freundes. An niemandes Handy um genau zu sein. Aber Moment, warum hatte er es nun eigentlich getan? Und was könnte er dabei entdeckt haben? Ich überlegte krampfhaft, welche Apps ich geöffnet hatte. Ich sah Leon noch immer grimmig an. Dann fiel es mir ein. Ich hatte das Gymnastikballvideo ja heruntergeladen und es musste noch geöffnet gewesen sein, da ich es mir kurz vor dem Besuch bei Leon dummerweise noch einmal hatte angucken müssen. Mir wurde ganz flau. Was würde er jetzt denken, wenn er es entdeckt und gecheckt hatte? Es war zu offensichtlich... Er musste es gecheckt haben.

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich völlig unvermittelt Leons Hand auf meinem Bein spürte und er mich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen immer noch um Verzeihung bittend ansah.

„Ich muss dich das jetzt fragen, Max.", setzte er an.

Oh Gott, mir wurde ganz schlecht. Jetzt würde er mich fragen, ob ich auf Männer oder gar auf ihn stand. Ich spürte, wie sich die Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn vermehrten und mein Herz anfing, deutlich schneller zu schlagen.

Leon griff mit seiner freien Hand nach einem der zwei Schnapsgläser und kippte sich rasch den Tequila in den Hals. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht und schüttelte sich, dann sah er mich, seine Hand immer noch auf meinem Knie ruhend, ernst an.

Ich bereitete mich innerlich auf den wohl gleich folgenden peinlichsten Augenblick des Nachmittags vor.


	7. Kapitel 7

POV Leon

 

„Warte, hast du gerade gesagt, du willst nicht, dass ich gehe?!", entfuhr es mir völlig anders als geplant.

Unweigerlich begann ich zu überlegen, wie Max das gemeint haben könnte. Die Gedanken rasten geradezu durch meinen Kopf. Hatte er Angst, dass ich Schalke verlasse? Und war er deswegen den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig? Seit Ewigkeiten wurde ich ständig von allen Seiten dazu befragt und es nervte einfach so unendlich. Aber ich hatte mich noch nicht entschieden.

Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass das irgendwie plausibel klang. Ich musste zugeben, wir spielten eine ziemlich gute Saison bisher. Wenn wir zusammen auf dem Platz standen, herrschte immer eine besondere Energie und es klappte einfach so vieles. Die neue Position im defensiven Mittelfeld tat Max unheimlich gut und wir konnten schon aus so manch verzwickter Situation gemeinsam etwas brauchbares herausholen. Ich war richtig stolz auf ihn.

Wenn Max die Wechselgerüchte so beschäftigten, warum fragte er mich nicht einfach, wie der aktuelle Stand war? Ach ja richtig, mir fiel es wieder ein. Das Thema war ein Tabuthema zwischen uns. Ich hatte mir auch verboten, _ihn_ danach zu fragen. Aber ja, ich machte mir natürlich Sorgen, dass sich unsere Wege bald trennen könnten. Es wäre also nur logisch, dass Max darüber auch schon nachgedacht haben musste. Und jetzt, wo wir aufgrund meiner Stress-Reaktion im Bein eine Weile nicht zusammen spielen konnten, war das Thema vielleicht wieder hochgekommen. Hatte er deswegen dieses Video gespeichert?

„Ja, das war bevor ich sauer auf dich war, dass du in mein Handy geschaut hast. Hast du wenigstens was schönes entdeckt?", antworte Max leicht gereizt auf meine verwunderte Nachfrage und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich... Was?! Gefunden? Nun ja, Max...", stammelte ich und realisierte währenddessen, dass ich auch auf keinen Fall wollte, dass _er_ ging. Ok, Leon, sag einfach ‚Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst'.

Ich brauchte mehr Mut um weiterzureden, also schnappte ich mir noch das zweite Glas Tequila und kippte es unter den ungläubigen Blicken von Max runter. Bäh, wer trinkt so was nur freiwillig?

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du mein Instagram-Video heruntergeladen hast. Gestern schon."

Verdammt, das war gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte...

Ich machte eine Pause, um Max' Reaktion abzuwarten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jetzt von sauer auf eine Mischung aus unbehaglich und überlegend, warum ich dafür wohl noch einen Tequila gebraucht hatte.

Nun, das war nur die ehrliche Antwort auf seine Frage, aber was ich Max in Wahrheit sagen und auch fragen wollte, hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Wechselspekulationen zu tun. Vielmehr beschäftigte mich die Situation von vorhin, als ich nach Max' FIFA-Jubel von seinem Duft und seinen unglaublichen Augen überwältigt wurde und das erste Mal dieses Wahnsinnskribbeln spürte, welches er plötzlich in mir ausgelöst hatte. Ich hatte Max noch nie _so_ betrachtet. Und doch, seit diesem Augenblick brachte er mein Herz zum rasen. Er machte mich gerade unheimlich unsicher, wie er mich so anschaute. Aber ich musste es einfach versuchen und so beugte ich mich näher zu ihm.

Es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter und unsere Lippen würden sich berühren. Ich schloss die Augen und spann die Szene in meinem Kopf weiter. Mir stieg die Hitze in die Wangen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt küsste, würde er den Kuss erwidern oder mich abweisen? Gott, ich merkte, wie mir ganz anders wurde beim Gedanken daran, seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Dann fühlte ich, wie sich ein unsagbares Prickeln in meinem Körper ausbreitete bei der Aussicht, das erste Mal einen Mann zu küssen. Aber es war nicht nur irgendein Mann, sondern mein bester Freund, dessen purer Anblick mich gerade mehr erregte als je irgendwas zuvor. So oft hatte ich mir in meiner Fantasie ausgemalt, einen Mann zu küssen. Sollte es jetzt soweit sein?

Um uns herum schien es plötzlich ganz still geworden zu sein und ich konnte das Knistern, welches zwischen uns in der Luft lag, förmlich hören.

Ein letzter kurzer Blick in Max' Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte es auch.

Gerade war ich dabei, den letzten Schritt mit Hilfe des mir angetrunkenen Mutes zu riskieren, da zog Max sich zurück und schaute mich verdutzt an. Ich hätte es wissen müssen...

„Leon, was soll das werden?", fragte er mich nach ein paar Sekunden verunsichert.

„Ich... Was? Was m...meinst du?", stotterte ich total dusselig. Ich ohrfeigte mich innerlich selbst für das Gestammel und dass ich geglaubt hatte, er könnte es auch wollen. Was war nur in mich gefahren? Was hatte ich mir eingebildet?

„Du woll-", Max unterbrach sich, „Ich glaube, du weißt genau, was ich meine."

Dabei blickte er mich immer noch erschrocken an und schien nicht so richtig weiter zu wissen.

Es folgte ein sich unendlich lang anfühlender Moment peinlicher Stille. Keiner von uns wusste, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte.

Ich haderte noch immer mit meinen Gefühlen von eben. Dann richtete ich mich auf, atmete noch einmal tief durch und überwand mich endlich, Max zu fragen, was ich die ganze Zeit schon wollte.

„Hättest du ein Problem damit, wenn ich... nun, wenn ich nicht nur auf Frauen stehen würde?"

Endlich war es raus, aber die Anspannung blieb. Wovor hatte ich eigentlich solche Angst? Max war mein Freund. Wieso sollte er ein Problem damit haben?

„Wi-willst du mir etwa gerade sagen, du bist schw-?", entgegnete mir Max, brachte das Wort aber nicht über die Lippen.

„Ich... nein, vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete ich schnell.

Jetzt hatte Max schon wieder so einem für mich undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Er schien etwas zu überlegen, dann kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Ich schluckte schwer und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Schließlich schaute er mir in die Augen und fragte: „Mir würdest du es doch als erstes sagen?"

 

+++Ende Part 1+++

 

**Vielen Dank an alle, die meine Story bis hier hin verfolgt haben! :)**

**Ich habe mich riesig übere eure Kudos und Kommentare gefreut, denn es macht wirklich Spaß, das zu schreiben.**

**Wie es mit Max und Leon weitergeht, muss nun bis nach Weihnachten warten. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch allen einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann und genießt die Feiertage!**


	8. Kapitel 8

Zwei Wochen waren seit Leons „Geständnis" mittlerweile vergangen und seitdem herrschte Funkstille zwischen ihm und Max. Der Nachmittag war dann auch gelaufen gewesen. Max war völlig überfordert mit Leons Aussage. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Doch anstatt seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und Leon ebenfalls zu sagen, wie er empfand, war er geflüchtet. Irgendwas von wegen er hätte Hackfleisch im Auto, das nach Hause in den Kühlschrank müsste, hatte er gefaselt. Das war die wohl dümmste Ausrede seit Menschengedenken, aber Leon hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, Max noch aufzuhalten. Er wusste, dass dieser jetzt wohl erstmal etwas Zeit brauchen würde, diese Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten.

Auch für Leon war es wohl besser gewesen. Er hatte nie geplant, jemandem davon zu erzählen und schon gar nicht kurz nachdem er auch noch versucht hatte, diesen jemand zu küssen. Doch jetzt, wo es raus war, sollte Leon sich eigentlich besser, ja erleichtert fühlen, tat er aber nicht. Dass Max sich seitdem auch nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet hatte, war aber das Schlimmste für Leon. Jetzt war der Fall eingetreten, vor dem er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Max mied ihn. Wahrscheinlich fand er ihn eklig und wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass Max an jenem Nachmittag in seiner Wohnung die gleiche Spannung zwischen ihnen gefühlt haben musste und kurz davor gewesen war, Leon ebenfalls küssen zu wollen. Das konnte er sich doch nicht eingebildet haben. Das in der Luft liegende Knistern war nicht zu überhören gewesen.

Leon konnte nur hoffen, dass Max nicht schon allen in der Mannschaft von seinem peinlichen Versuch, ihn zu küssen, erzählt hatte. Zum Glück befand sich Leon bis zum gestrigen Tag noch im Einzeltraining, doch das würde sich heute ändern. In drei Tagen würde das langersehnte Revierderby in Dortmund stattfinden und Leon war soweit wieder fit, dass er heute wieder ins Mannschaftstraining einsteigen konnte. Sportlich lief also alles nach Plan.

Das bedeutete allerdings auch, dass Leon heut erstmals wieder auf Max treffen würde nach dessen Flucht aus seiner Wohnung. Leon war nicht böse auf Max, eher... enttäuscht? Er vermisste ihn. So lange hatten sie sich noch nie angeschwiegen. Vielleicht trug Max ihm auch noch nach, dass Leon ohne sein Wissen einfach an sein Handy gegangen war? Leon hatte doch eingesehen, dass das falsch war...

Als er mit seinem Wagen auf dem Schalker Trainingsgelände vorfuhr, plagten ihn tausende Gedanken. Er malte sich aus, wie es gleich wäre, wenn Max allen in der Mannschaft von ihrer letzten Begegnung und den Geschehnissen erzählt hätte, was ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ. Leon war schon kurz davor, umzudrehen und sich irgendeine blöde Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Dann wäre er eben doch noch nicht fit genug um wieder zu spielen. Keiner würde ihn verdächtigen, wenn er deshalb das Training absagen würde. Obwohl, jeder wusste, wie sehr Leon auf dieses Spiel und seinen Einsatz darin hingearbeitet hatte. Er checkte noch einmal den Sitz seiner Haare im Rückspiegel, dann stieg er aus und schnappte sich seine Sporttasche aus dem Kofferraum. Auf dem Weg in die Umkleide traf er auf dem Parkplatz auf seine Kollegen Bastian Oczipka und Guido Burgstaller, welche ebenfalls gerade angekommen waren.

„Hey, Leon. Na, wieder fit?", grüßte Guido ihn fröhlich und gemeinsam gingen sie, über nichts bestimmtes plaudernd, in die Kabine. Leon versuchte dabei, sich seine Anspannung, welche auf der Tatsache, dass er jeden Moment Max wieder begegnen würde, beruhte, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hoffte inständig, dass dieser nicht gequatscht hatte, aber bis jetzt konnte er nichts feststellen, dass seine Mitspieler ihn irgendwie anders behandelten oder anschauten. ‚Alles soweit normal.', beruhigte sich Leon ein wenig.

Leon ließ seine Sporttasche auf die Bank vor seinem Spind fallen und atmete erleichtert aus, als er feststellte, dass Max noch nicht da war. Gerade hatte Leon seine Jacke und seinen Pullover ausgezogen und kramte nun oberkörperfrei auf der Suche nach seinem Trainingsshirt in seiner Tasche herum. In dem Moment kam Max durch die Kabinentür und dessen Blick fiel natürlich sofort auf Leon. Ok. Wow. Tief durchatmen, Max. Genau davor hatte wiederum Max sich gefürchtet - auf Leon zu treffen und bei genau diesem Anblick seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Hätte es nicht gereicht, auf ihn zu treffen, wenn er wenigstens was anhatte?

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren auch für Max alles andere als einfach gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass Max nun wusste, dass Leon dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war, war der Klärung seiner eigenen Verwirrung aufgrund Leons Instagram-Video und der Ereignisse von vor zwei Wochen, nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen. Wie oft hatte er noch über ihren Fast-Kuss und das anschließende Geständnis seitens Leon nachgedacht? Das war nicht zählbar. Die Szene war in Max' Kopf einfach ständig, immer und überall präsent, wie eingebrannt. Und wie oft hatte er zum Handy gegriffen und angefangen, eine Nachricht an Leon zu tippen, dies aber jedes Mal wieder abgebrochen. Er traute sich einfach nicht. Er wusste, dass er dran war, sich bei Leon zu melden und dass es feige und unmöglich gewesen war, einfach abzuhauen. Aber was hätte er Leon auch sagen sollen? Es erschrak ihn jedes mal wieder selbst, wie empfindlich sein Körper beim Gedanken an Leon und dessen nicht nur hübsches Köpfchen, sondern auch unverschämt durchtrainierten Körper reagierte. So erregend er es auf der einen Seite fand, so sehr sträubte er sich andererseits gegen die Gefühle, die dieser eine bestimmte Mann in ihm auslöste. Er war doch nicht schwul. Basta.

Ok, das war also der Moment. Max versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht zu starren. Er rief ein mittellautes „Hi" in die Runde und näherte sich seinem Spind, welcher - na klar - genau neben Leons war. „Hi" entgegnete Leon ihm fast lautlos, seine Kehle war plötzlich ganz trocken. Max versuchte, Leon einen, wie er hoffte, entschuldigend aussehenden Blick zu schenken, bezweifelte aber, dass dies richtig rüber kam.

Das lief ja prima... nicht. Genau so hatten sich das beide auch vorgestellt. Peinliches Schweigen und krampfiges Achtgeben, dass man den anderen ja nicht berührte. Max griff seine benötigten Sachen und machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, wo er ausreichend Platz hatte, sich umzuziehen ohne in Leons direktem Sichtfeld zu stehen. Leon war mittlerweile fertig mit Umziehen und hatte sich schon mal mit ein paar anderen nach draußen auf den Trainingsplatz begeben. Max wollte am liebsten gar nicht mit rausgehen und setzte sich noch mal kurz auf den Platz vor seinem Spind. Eine Minute zum Runterkommen wollte er sich noch gönnen. Das klappte allerdings eher mittelprächtig. Seine Gedanken kreisten sowieso permanent um Leon.

„Max? Hallo, hörst du mich?", hörte Max plötzlich seinen Kapitän, Ralf Fährmann, fragen.

„Was?", brachte Max nur aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hervor.

„Ob bei dir alles ok ist, habe ich gefragt. Halt, ich korrigiere mich - ob bei _euch_ alles ok ist."

‚Euch?', wiederholte Max in seinem Kopf. Oh nein, was hatte Leon Ralf erzählt? Wusste er etwas?

„Max, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ihr euch gestritten habt, aber klärt das bitte. Und jetzt ab auf den Platz. Training hat angefangen.", fuhr der Torwart fort.

„Gestritten? Wir haben uns doch nicht gestritten.", sagte Max überrascht, aber ruhig.

„Prima. Dann komm jetzt."

Es nützte ja nichts, wenn Max noch länger gewartet hätte, hätte es nur Anschiss vom Trainer gegeben. Also erhob er sich von seinem Platz und folgte Ralf auf den in novembertypischen Nebel gehüllten Rasen.

Das Training begann mit einem lockeren Warmlaufen wie immer, bevor es anschließend ein paar andere Übungen zu absolvieren gab und schließlich zum Dehnen in Partnerarbeit ging. Max hatte diese Übungen in den letzten Wochen immer mit Thilo Kehrer gemacht. Aber wie er feststellen musste, hatte dieser sich heute bereits einen anderen Partner gesucht. War ja klar. Da Leon zurück war und Max und er die Übungen sonst immer gemeinsam gemacht hatten, schlossen die anderen wohl darauf, dass dies ab heute wieder der Fall sein musste. Als Leon, der ebenfalls bislang ohne Partner dastand, Max einen Blick, der soviel ausdrücken sollte wie „Wenn es für dich ok ist" zuwarf, ergab sich Max seinem Schicksal und nickte Leon nur zustimmend zu, woraufhin dieser sich in seine Richtung begab. Max blieb gar keine Wahl, wenn er nicht wollte, dass noch irgendwer dachte, sie hätten sich gestritten. Außerdem hatte er Ralf ja vorhin noch gesagt, dass dem nicht so gewesen wäre.

Wie zu erwarten lief das Ganze ziemlich verkrampft ab und reden taten die beiden heute auch kein Wort miteinander. Was allerdings spürbar war, war die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen. Leon war das seit dem Moment vor zwei Wochen klar gewesen, aber jetzt konnte auch Max es bald nicht mehr abstreiten. Verdammt, wann war dieses blöde Training endlich vorbei? Er würde wohl noch etwas durchhalten müssen.

Nach weiteren 30 Minuten war es dann geschafft und Leon wurde noch zum Arzt gerufen für einen Check-up, wie er das Training verkraftet hatte und um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Bein nicht wieder Probleme machen würde.

Max war derweil schon wieder in die Kabine gegangen, hatte sich aber nur vor seinen Spind gesetzt, da die Duschen gerade alle besetzt gewesen waren. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, auf Leon zu warten und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Max war gerade in sein Handy vertieft und bemerkte gar nicht als Leon zurückkam. Erst als er den Spind neben sich aufgehen hörte, blickte er auf und sah Leon an.

„Was hat der Doc gesagt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?", entgegnete Leon allerdings ohne auf Max' Frage zu antworten.

"Ich wollte hören, wie es dir geht.", antwortete Max ihm ehrlich, merkte dabei aber schnell, dass das mehr nach einer Frage nach seinem emotionalen Wohlbefinden klang, als nach dem körperlichen und ergänzte schnell noch „Also deinem Bein."

„Dem Bein geht's gut. Werde wohl beim Derby dabei sein können.", antwortete Leon und Max fand, dass er irgendwie distanziert klang.

Ok, Max, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Entschuldigung und Erklärung, warum du einfach abgehauen bist und dich seit zwei Wochen nicht bei Leon gemeldet hast.

„Leon, es tut mir leid.", setzte Max an.

„Schon gut.", erwiderte Leon nur knapp und machte sich auf den Weg unter die Dusche.

Man, Leon machte es ihm aber auch nicht leicht. Er verhielt sich verdammt resigniert, was bei Max ein Stechen in der Magengegend verursachte. Er hasste es, wenn Leon sauer auf ihn war. Und das auch noch zu Recht. Max überlegte kurz, ob er lieber einfach gehen sollte oder Leon unter die Dusche folgen. Die anderen Kollegen waren mittlerweile alle fertig und hatten die Umkleide längst verlassen. Wie auch immer das hier also enden würde, es gäbe zumindest keine Zeugen. Max entschied sich daher, doch auch noch hier zu duschen. Vielleicht würden ihm noch die passenden Worte einfallen, um sich bei Leon zu entschuldigen.

Leon schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Max die Dusche zwei Plätze neben seiner betrat. Max drehte das Wasser auf und genoss kurz das wohlig wärmende Prasseln auf seinem Rücken. Dann warf er einen Blick zu Leon rüber, welcher gerade dabei war, sich einzuseifen. Max' Plan, sich erneut Worte zur Entschuldigung zu überlegen, wurde jäh zerstört, als er von Leons Rückansicht überwältigt wurde. Er hätte es ahnen müssen. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen, neben Leon duschen zu gehen. Das war doch abzusehen, dass ihn diese Aussicht nicht kalt lassen würde.

Max versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und sich etwas zu überlegen, was er sagen könnte. Doch wie sollte das bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, funktionieren? Er spürte, wie ein erregendes Kribbeln begann, sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten und schließlich bis in seinen Schwanz stieg. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, dieses krampfige Gehabe vom Training einfach zu beenden indem er sich hier und jetzt auf Leon stürzte.

'Fuck, man, das kannst du doch nicht bringen!', versuchte Max, sich selbst zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Doch dann drehte sich Leon in der Dusche um und Max hatte gar keine andere Wahl als die 1,89 m geballte Männlichkeit seines Teamkollegen einmal von oben nach unten und zurück zu mustern. Dabei blieb sein Blick auf Leons bestem Stück hängen und das war der Moment, wo auch das letzte Fünkchen Verstand bei Max aussetzte.

‚Scheiß auf Worte!', dachte sich Max und ließ seinen Emotionen endlich freien Lauf. Geleitet von der in ihm aufsteigenden Hitze machte Max ohne weiteres Nachdenken drei große, schnelle Schritte auf Leon zu. Unter dem Rauschen des warmen Wassers schob Max auch die letzten Zweifel beiseite und presste ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen auf Leons. Dieser zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem er realisierte, was hier gerade geschah, und erwiderte dann den stürmischen Kuss seines Freundes. Max fuhr Leon mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare und legte sie in seinen Nacken um ihn nun noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Er machte unmissverständlich klar, dass ihm nur die Lippen nicht länger reichten und Leon ließ ihn nur zu gern gewähren.

Max wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Alles, was er die letzten zwei Wochen versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken, schlug jetzt doppelt und dreifach so stark zurück und er legte all seine aufgestauten Gefühle in diesen Kuss. Und er wollte noch mehr von Leon spüren. Seine Hände wanderten von Leons Nacken über dessen muskulöse Brust und seine Seiten hinab, wo er sie auf seiner Hüfte ruhen ließ.

Leon war jetzt ebenfalls unübersehbar erregt. Als Max den Kuss intensivierte, ließ Leon eine Hand über dessen Rücken hinab zu seinem Hintern gleiten. Endlich konnte er Max berühren, wie er es sich in den letzten Tagen so oft vorgestellt hatte. Und diesem schien es zu gefallen.

Leon konnte gar nicht glauben, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte. Träumte er auch nicht nur wieder? Seit dem Moment, als er plötzlich begonnen hatte, Max mit anderen Augen zu betrachten, war die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen, die Neugierde, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm... Er zwang sich aufzuhören, zu denken und wollte einfach nur den Moment genießen. Denn es fühlte sich so gut an. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, genau hier und jetzt... mit Max.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was er Max gestanden hatte und wie dieser reagiert hatte. Abrupt zog er sich aus ihrer wilder werdenden Knutscherei zurück und hielt Max, seine rechte Hand an dessen Schulter gestützt, auf Abstand. Schwer atmend sahen sie sich einen Moment in die Augen.

„Max", begann Leon, „Warum tust du das?"

Damit hatte Max nicht gerechnet. Er hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, was er tat und wie er, egal welchen Ausgang seine Aktion haben würde, weiter agieren würde. Plötzlich realisierte er, was sie... was _er_ gerade getan hatte. Verdammt.

„Das ist es doch, was du wolltest, oder? Da hast du's. Und jetzt lass mich in Frieden!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Max aus der Dusche zurück in die Umkleide, wo er sich in Windeseile ohne sich abzutrocknen, das erstbeste, was ihm in die Hände fiel, überzog und fluchtartig aus dem Gebäude stürzte. Dabei rannte er geradewegs in Ralf, der noch ein mal zurückgekommen sein musste.

„Max, alles klar bei dir?", fragte dieser.

Max sah ihn nur kurz verwirrt an, lief dann aber ohne ihm zu antworten schnurstracks zu seinem Auto.

„Du bist ja ganz nass!", rief Ralf ihm noch hinterher, doch das hörte er schon nicht mehr.

+++

Was war denn nun wieder in ihn gefahren? Gerade als Leon dachte, sie hätten sich wieder eingekriegt und noch besser - Max würde genauso empfinden wie er, knallte Max ihm so etwas an den Kopf? Leon war nach Max' Ansage und Flucht auf den Boden der Dusche zusammengesunken und hockte nun unter dem immer noch auf ihn herabprasselnden Wasserstrahl. Überfordert starrte er die Wand gegenüber an, als ob sie ihm erklären solle, was hier gerade geschehen war.

„Leon!", hörte er plötzlich jemanden rufen, „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

Ralf realisierte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und drehte erstmal das Wasser ab. Dann nahm er ein Handtuch aus dem Regal, hockte sich vor Leon und hielt ihm das Handtuch auf. Dieser blickte kurz verwundert in das Gesicht vor ihm und griff dann langsam nach dem Handtuch, welches er sich umschlang. Ralf steckte seine Hand aus, um Leon aufzuhelfen.

„Komm, trockne dich erst mal ab und zieh dir was an, dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist.", sagte er und ließ Leon dann allein in der Kabine.

Leon tat wie im gehießen, doch dass er mit Ralf bereden wollte, was passiert war, glaubte er nicht.

Als er fertig war und sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging er nach draußen, wo Ralf bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause.", bot dieser an.

„Danke, Ralle, aber das ist echt nicht nötig.", versuchte Leon ihn davon abzuhalten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Gesellschaft gerade wollte.

„Keine Widerrede.", mit diesen Worten legte er einen Arm um Leons Schultern und dirigierte ihn in Richtung seines Autos.

Bei Leon angekommen, war dieser doch ganz froh, gerade nicht alleine zu sein. Vielleicht würde Ralle ihn mit irgendwas ablenken. Egal, Hauptsache er musste nicht erneut über Max nachdenken.

„Magst du 'nen Kaffee?", lud Leon Ralf nach drinnen ein.

„Gern.", entgegnete dieser lächelnd und trat durch den Flur in die Küche.

Leon schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an und während diese aufheizte, suchte er im Schrank darunter nach einer neuen Tüte Kaffeebohnen. Mist, da war keine mehr. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren?

„Sorry, Ralle, der gute Kaffee ist alle. Geht auch normaler Filterkaffee?"

„Wow, das aus deinem Munde? Also, wenn's für dich ok ist, dann für mich allemal.", versuchte Ralf die Situation aufzulockern.

„Muss wohl.", antwortete Leon und musste jetzt sogar ein bisschen lachen. Jeder im Team wusste, wie viel Wert er auf guten Kaffee legte.

Als der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, schenkte Leon erst Ralf und dann sich eine Tasse ein. Kaum dass Leon die Tasse angesetzt hatte, musste er wieder an Max denken. Genau hier hatte vor zwei Wochen alles angefangen, kompliziert zu werden. Ralf schien Leons nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln bemerkt zu haben.

„Leon?", setzte Ralf vorsichtig an, „Was ist vorhin passiert?"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Leon zusammen und erstarrte auf seinem Hocker. Ihm schossen die Bilder aus der Dusche in den Kopf und wie Max sich aus heiterem Himmel auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Und es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. So richtig. Und dann spürte er den Schmerz, den Max' Worte hinterlassen hatten, als er urplötzlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Zum zweiten Mal. Diesmal fühlte es sich noch schlimmer an.

Leon sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es ist alles ok. Erzähl... erzähl mir einfach was von dir. Wie geht's deiner Frau?"

Ralf verstand. Leon wollte nicht drüber reden und so erzählte er einfach was von sich, was ihm gerade alles so einfiel. Aber er würde sich Max wohl mal vorknöpfen müssen. Er war sich sicher, dass zwischen den beiden etwas nicht stimmte. Der war ja völlig durch den Wind gewesen vorhin - erst vor dem Training und noch schlimmer nach dem Training.

„Oh, schon so spät!", stellte Ralf nach etwa einer Stunde fest, „Ich muss dann ehrlich gesagt langsam los."

„Kein Problem. Vielen Dank fürs Heimbringen. Ähm...", bedankte sich Leon, dabei fiel ihm ein, dass sein Auto ja noch am Trainingsgelände stand.

„Ich hole dich morgen wieder zum Training ab.", beantwortete Ralf Leons unausgesprochene Frage sofort.

Gerade wollte Leon sich erneut bedanken, da klingelte es an der Haustür.

„Nanu, erwartest du noch Besuch?"

 

\---

 

**Etwas spät, aber: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)**


	10. Kapitel 10

„FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!", schrie Max als er an einer roten Ampel stand. Am liebsten hätte er aus lauter Verzweiflung in sein Lenkrad gebissen.

„WIE KANN MAN NUR SO BESCHEUERT SEIN?!", fluchte er lautstark weiter und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne aus dem Auge. Na toll, jetzt heulte er auch noch wegen Leon, so aufgewühlt war er.

Max war klar, dass sein Versuch, sich bei Leon zu entschuldigen, nicht nur gescheitert war, sondern alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Warum hatte er auch nicht nachgedacht, bevor er tat, was er tat? Ach ja, richtig, weil sein Verstand seit neustem immer aussetzte, wenn es um Leon ging.

Dabei war das letzte, was er wollte, Leon zu verletzten. Und doch hatte er sich erneut in die Situation gebracht, der Depp zu sein. 

Aber diesmal wollte Max nicht wieder so lang warten, sich zu entschuldigen. Er wollte es sofort tun. Aber halt - nicht wieder so überstürzt und schon gar nicht so zerstört, wie er eben aussah. Ein Plan musste her.

Max fuhr erstmal zu sich nach Hause, wo er sich aus den nassen Klamotten schälte und direkt noch mal unter die Dusche sprang. Als er heraus stieg und sich abtrocknete, kam ihm tatsächlich eine Idee.

Er würde gleich noch zu Leon fahren und sich entschuldigen. Er würde sich einfach von der Seele reden, was ihm Angst machte. Leon würde ihn verstehen und ihm sein dämliches Verhalten verzeihen. Da war er sich sicher. Immerhin waren sie nicht umsonst seit Jahren beste Freunde. Nur weil sie jetzt eine etwas ungewöhnliche Phase durchmachten, änderte das doch nichts daran, dass sie sich gegenseitig verstanden und vertrauten wie sonst niemanden. Nicht umsonst fühlte er sich so zu diesem Menschen hingezogen.

Max musste jetzt sogar ein bisschen lächeln. Bei der Aussicht, sich mit Leon auszusprechen und dass danach alles wieder in Ordnung sein würde, wurde er gleich ganz aufgeregt. Zugegeben, ein bisschen nervös war er schon, ob es so einfach werden würde, aber er wollte es diesmal wirklich schaffen. Das nahm er sich fest vor.

Nur konnte er schlecht mit leeren Händen bei Leon aufkreuzen. Er wollte irgendwas mitbringen. Dann konnte er sich wenigstens bis er ihm gegenüberstand daran festhalten. Er überlegte, was passend wäre. Was mochte Leon? Ha, Kaffee! Ja, Kaffeebohnen wären doch optimal. Das ist unverfänglich und damit konnte er bestimmt nichts falsch machen.

Also machte Max sich schnell auf in diesen Kaffeeladen, den er mal in der Stadt gesehen hatte und verlangte eine Packung der „besten Kaffeebohnen, die Sie haben". Anschließend fuhr er direkt zu Leons Wohnung. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto schlimmer würde es nur wieder werden. Oder er würde es sich nur wieder anders überlegen.

Zehn Minuten später hielt Max die Packung Kaffeebohnen hinter seinem Rücken und drückte die Klingel. Er hatte ganz weiche Knie, war aber wild entschlossen, das jetzt durch zu ziehen.

„Du?!", öffnete ihm ein verwundert dreinschauender Torwart die Tür.

„Ich... Ja, ich.... Ist Leon da?"

Gott, wie dämlich, dachte sich Max. Wieso um alles in der Welt war Ralf hier? Das brachte seinen Plan vollkommen durcheinander.

Ralf drehte sich kurz um und blickte in Leons ebenso überrascht schauendes Gesicht. Dieser nickte ihm aber zu.

„Klar, komm rein. Ich wollte eh gerade los."

Natürlich. Ralf musste auf Leon getroffen sein, nachdem Max ihn am Trainingsgelände nach seinem überstürzten Aufbruch auf dem Weg zum Auto ohne Erklärung hatte stehen lassen. Oh nein. Max hoffte, dass Leon Ralf nichts erzählt hatte. Er würde dem Kapitän nie wieder unter die Augen treten können.

„Ciao Leon. Ciao Max."

Mit diesen Worten schob Ralf sich an Max vorbei. Dieser trat nun etwas weniger enthusiastisch und zuversichtlich als geplant in Leons Wohnung. Doch er würde es durchziehen.

„Hier, für dich." Er streckte Leon die Packung Kaffeebohnen entgegen. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid.", fuhr er fort, „Können wir bitte reden?"

Leon griff verwundert nach der Packung und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite um Max zu bedeuten, dass er durchtreten sollte.

Max ging in die Küche, wickelte seinen Schal vom Hals und legte ihn auf den Küchentisch. Dann ließ er sich auf dem Hocker davor nieder. Leon war ihm gefolgt und hielt immer noch den Kaffee in der Hand. Er wusste nicht, was und ob er etwas sagen sollte. Mit diesem Besuch hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich sein Magen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er hören wollte, was Max zu sagen hatte.

„Ist der was für dich?", begann Max unsicher und nickte in Richtung der Kaffeepackung.

„Äh, bestimmt. Danke.", antwortete Leon ihm und fügte noch hinzu: „Der kommt genau zur richtigen Zeit. Ist gerade alle."

„Oh, gut... Ich... Kannst du dich bitte setzen?", bat er Leon während er an seinem Schal zupfte.

Max war erleichtert, dass Leon überhaupt noch mit ihm zu reden schien. Also hatte der Kaffee schon mal seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Leon setzte sich auf den Hocker gegenüber von Max und blickte ihn nun erwartungsvoll an.

Ok, Max. Diesmal schaffst du es.

„Ich bin verwirrt.", begann er langsam, den Blick auf den vor ihm liegenden Schal gerichtet. „Du verwirrst mich.", schob er hinterher und hob ganz kurz den Kopf um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu senken. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.", seufzte er schließlich.

Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Soll... soll ich vielleicht anfangen?", schlug Leon daraufhin völlig unerwartet vor.

„Hm?!", überrascht sah Max nun auf.

„Ich dachte nur... Du hast den ersten Schritt gemacht und ich würde auch gern etwas sagen.", erklärte Leon.

Er rutschte etwas auf seinem Hocker hin und her und legte dann seine Hände zusammengefaltet vor sich, ehe er weiterredete.

„Ich bin auch verwirrt. Aber vor allem war ich enttäuscht. Verletzt. Wahrscheinlich bin ich es immer noch. Jedoch... wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, kann ich deine Reaktion nachvollziehen."

„Was?!", entgegnete Max völlig überrascht.

„Na ja. Ich habe dich letztens in eine ziemlich missliche Lage gebracht mit meinem _Geständnis_. Weißt du, ich hatte nie vor, jemals jemandem davon zu erzählen. Aber irgendwie lief dieser Nachmittag völlig aus dem Ruder. Vielleicht ist es einfach zu lange her, dass ich jemanden-" "

„Stop!", unterbrach Max ihn jetzt, „Leon, ich will das gar nicht hören. Überhaupt will ich das alles nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du, du weißt schon... Aber ich kann das nicht."

„Wie _‚ich kann das nicht'_ hat sich das vorhin aber nicht angefühlt.", versuchte Leon Max zu erinnern, dass _er_ derjenige war, der sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte.

Max spannte sich augenblicklich an bei der Erinnerung daran. „Das war... Keine Ahnung, was das war. Aber es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe, aber ich bin nicht schwul.", erwiderte Max darauf und krallte seine Hände in den Schal vor sich. In seinem Plan für dieses Gespräch war nicht vorgesehen, dass Leon so viel redete. Er sollte eigentlich nur zuhören.

Max merkte, wie er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte und schon wieder kurz davor war, flüchten zu wollen, weil das Gespräch nicht so lief, wie er es geplant hatte. Er rang mit sich, entschied dann aber stark zu bleiben. Er sprang von seinem Hocker und begann, in der Küche auf und nieder zu laufen.

„Verdammt, Leon! Was machst du nur mit mir?! Warum führe ich mich wegen dir ständig auf wie ein Idiot? Wir sind doch Freunde, verdammt. Ich sollte nicht dauernd _so_ an dich denken müssen!", platze Max heraus und blieb nach seinem kleinen Ausbruch wieder gegenüber von Leon stehen, welchen er jetzt ratsuchend anblickte.

Leon wartete kurz ab. Dann setzte er an: „Weil ich ein Mann bin?"

Er blickte Max jetzt direkt mit seinen großen braunen Augen an und dieser spürte, wie ihm ganz flau wurde und sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen.

„Ja, man. Das ist doch nicht normal.", gab Max zu. Dabei entfleuchte ihm ein leicht verzweifelter Seufzer.

„Was ist denn bitte schon normal?", stellte Leon die berechtigte Frage und erhob sich nun von seinem Platz. Langsam ging er um den Tisch und näherte sich Max.

Woah, was hatte der jetzt vor? Max' Herz schlug jetzt noch schneller als er plötzlich eine Berührung von Leon wahrnahm.

„Hab keine Angst und lass dir Zeit.", flüsterte Leon gegen Max' Kopf und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Max spürte, wie ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. War das nicht genau das, was er sich vor dem Gespräch gewünscht hatte? Aber was war das nur für ein Gefühl, welches da in ihm aufkam? Er fühlte sich geborgen in Leons Armen, soviel stand fest. Umarmt hatten sie sich schließlich schon oft. Aber da war auch wieder dieses zuletzt immer häufiger auftretende Kribbeln.

Sanft löste sich Max aus der Umarmung. Er hatte auf einmal wieder das Verlangen, Leon zu küssen. Nicht so überraschend und stürmisch wie beim letzten Mal, sondern bewusst. Sollte er es riskieren? Der Moment war doch wie gemacht dafür. Langsam näherte er sich Leons Lippen.

Aber dieser zögerte: „Habe ich nicht gesagt ‚lass dir Zeit'?"

„Ja, und ‚hab keine Angst'!", erwiderte Max und schloss die Augen, entschlossen, sein Vorhaben durchzuziehen.

Dem konnte Leon wohl kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Endlich hatte er Max da, wo er ihn gern haben wollte. Das kam jetzt irgendwie überraschend. Trotzdem würde er wohl kaum so dumm sein und wieder zweifeln?

Nun schloss auch Leon seine Augen und beugte sich mit einem wohligen Kribbeln im Körper Max entgegen. Erneut lag dieses unabstreitbare Knistern in der Luft.

Nur noch ein winziger Millimeter trennte ihre Lippen als sie unvermittelt durch das laute Klingeln von Leons Handy in dessen Hosentasche aufgeschreckt wurden.

Sie hätten es einfach ignorieren können, aber einmal hochgeschreckt, war die Magie des Augenblicks zerronnen. Leon trat einen Schritt zurück um gleich darauf sein Handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Als er sah, wer da anrief, sagte er: „Es ist Mama. Sorry, da sollte ich besser rangehen..."

Max musste leise lachen. Na, klar. Es hätte ja auch einmal etwas klappen können. Welch Ironie, dass ausgerechnet jetzt Leons Mutter anrufen musste. Als würde sie ahnen, was ihr Sohn gerade dabei war zu tun.

Als Leon aufgelegt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Max: „Tut mir leid, aber Mama braucht meine Hilfe. Ich muss zu ihr."

„Äh, ok... Kein Problem.", entgegnete Max ihm und lief dabei leicht rot an.

„Ähm doch, Miniproblem. Mein Auto steht noch am Trainingsgelände. Ralle hatte mich heim gefahren.", stellte Leon daraufhin fest.

Max verstand den bittenden Gesichtsaudruck, den Leon dabei aufgelegt hatte.

„Ich könnte dich zu deinem Auto fahren.", bot er mit einem Lächeln an und Leon nahm das Angebot dankend an.

Als sie im Auto saßen war Max versucht, Leon zu fragen, warum Ralf ihn gefahren hatte oder am liebsten gleich, was er und Ralf geredet hatten. Er entschied sich aber dagegen. Er war gerade zu froh darüber, dass sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten.

„Danke.", verabschiedete sich Leon mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen und diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches Max in letzter Zeit so verrückt machte. Und Max lächelte einfach mit ebenso einem Leuchten in den Augen zurück.


	11. Kapitel 11

23.11.17

„War eigentlich alles ok bei deiner Ma?", fragte Max Leon am nächsten Tag als sie gemeinsam die Umkleide des Trainingsgeländes betraten.

„Ja, irgendwas mit Oma, hatte sich aber rausgestellt, dass es nur ein Missverständnis war. Also nur falscher Alarm. Aber das Abendessen bei Mama war es allemal wert.", entgegnete dieser. „Die Unterbrechung durch ihren Anruf allerdings nicht.", fügte er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Max lief direkt wieder rot an und wollte gerade etwas darauf sagen, als einer ihrer Kollegen durch die Kabine rief: „Weiß einer, wo der Captain steckt? Der ist doch sonst nicht so spät dran."

„Fuck, Ralle!", entfuhr es Leon und er schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Den hab ich total vergessen, der wollte mich doch heute wieder zum Training abholen.", sprach er an Max gewandt.

Dann zückte er sein Handy, wo er gefühlt 100 Nachrichten von Ralle mit „Leon, wo bist du?" vorfand. Schnell wählte er seine Nummer um ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass er nicht mehr abgeholt werden musste. Als das Freizeichen ertönte, hörte er gleichzeitig ein Handyklingeln, welches vom Gang kam und in diesem Moment bog Ralf durch die Kabinentür.

„Leon?!", wandte Ralf sich an diesen und hob seine Hände als fragende Geste, wieso er schon hier war und offensichtlich versäumt hatte, ihm dies mitzuteilen.

Dann vernahm er, dass Leon und Max sich gegenseitig einen Blick mit einem stummen „Upps" zuwarfen und grinsen mussten.

„Will ich wissen, warum du mich vergessen hast?", fragte er mit einem neckischen Unterton. Dabei war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass es Leon und offensichtlich auch Max wieder gut zu gehen schien.

+++

Das Training verlief ziemlich unspektakulär. Max und Leon verhielten sich augenscheinlich völlig normal. Abgesehen davon, dass sie wie üblich ab und an miteinander herumalberten, lieferten sie einfach eine ordentliche Leistung ab. Zur Freude aller hatte auch Leons Bein erneut die Belastung gut verkraftet und so stand einer Nominierung für den Derby-Kader, zumindest als Joker, nichts mehr im Wege.

Da sie am Nachmittag beide noch Termine hatten, verbrachten sie diesen gezwungenermaßen getrennt. Eine Fortsetzung der Szene von vor dem Anruf von Leons Mutter war daher leider erstmal nicht zu erwarten.

+++

Als Leon am Abend in seinem Bett lag, fand er vor Aufregung keine Ruhe. Das lag einerseits an der Tatsache, dass er morgen höchstwahrscheinlich nach fünf Wochen Ausfall endlich wieder spielen können würde, andererseits kreisten seine Gedanken permanent um ihn und Max. Was war das jetzt, was sie da hatten? Und wie würde das weitergehen? Hatte überhaupt schon was angefangen? Oder war das in der Dusche nur ein Ausrutscher? Ein Streich der Hormone, sowohl derer von Max als auch seiner? Sie kannten sich schließlich ewig und hatten schon einiges miteinander erlebt. Vielleicht verwechselte auch Leon seine Gefühle mit etwas, das sie nicht waren?

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Kaum hatte er sich in eine neue Einschlafposition gebracht, fuhr er wieder hoch und griff nach seinem Handy. Irgendwie hoffte er wohl auf eine Nachricht von Max. Irgendein Zeichen.

Wie hätte er denn ahnen können, dass dieser sich genauso quälte?

Einer von ihnen würde zuerst schreiben müssen oder sie würden sich beide die ganze Nacht noch hin und her wälzen und sich beide furchtbar gerädert zum Abschlusstraining schleppen. Keine gute Voraussetzung.

Wie zu erwarten, blieb die Nachricht auf beiden Seiten aus. Irgendwann gab der Körper dann allerdings doch auf und beide sanken ins Reich der Träume.

+++

24.11.17

Als sie am nächsten Morgen durch das penetrante Weckerklingeln unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden, ging der Griff als allererstes zum Handy. Prompt folgte die Ernüchterung - immer noch keine Nachricht vom anderen.

Das war der Moment, als erneut Zweifel begannen, Max zu beschleichen.

War das richtig, was er da fühlte? Oder war das doch nur ein Anflug emotionaler Verwirrung aufgrund sexueller Unterversorgung?

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen kroch er aus den Federn und ging gedankenversunken seiner Morgenroutine nach. Gestern nach dem Training war er noch so gut drauf gewesen und euphorisch. Doch jetzt grübelte er schon wieder elendig über die Geschehnisse und sein Verhältnis zu Leon nach.

„Aaaargh!", schrie er sein Spiegelbild an, „Max Meyer, reiß dich zusammen! Du hast keine Zeit, dir solche Gedanken zu machen. Konzentrier dich einfach bloß aufs Spiel, deinen Job!"

Das Gefühl in seinem Magen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, aber deuten konnte er es auch nicht. War ihm schlecht? Er bekam auf jeden Fall keinen Bissen seines Frühstücks herunter. Oh nein, er würde sich doch nichts eingefangen haben? Nein, eigentlich fühlte er sich gesund. Dann gab es eben besser bloß Tee zum Frühstück. Es war sicher nur die Aufregung und die würde verfliegen, sobald er wieder beim Training mit der Mannschaft war.

In Leons Wohnung spielte sich ein ähnliches Szenario ab. Ein unausgeschlafener, grummeliger und zerstrubelter, aber Leon verdammt ähnlich sehender Zombie stieg widerwillig aus seinem Bett und musste beim anschließenden Frühstück feststellen, dass sein Magen nichts außer Kaffee zu sich nehmen wollte. Jede Menge davon und eine Dusche später, war aus dem Zombie wieder halbwegs ein Mensch geworden.

Leon machte sich jetzt weniger Gedanken um Max, er war tatsächlich einfach heiß darauf, endlich wieder zu spielen. Der Rest würde sich ganz von selbst ergeben. Hoffte er.

+++

Ähnlich nervös wie vor zwei Tagen, betrat Max die Umkleidekabine vorm anstehenden Abschlusstraining. Dabei dachte er daran, wie locker gestern noch alles gewesen war. Wie konnte ein Mensch innerhalb von 48 Stunden so eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle erleben? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Signale seines Körpers deuten sollte.

Aber als er Leon erblickte, schlich sich direkt wieder das bekannte Kribbeln in seinen Bauch und er musste augenblicklich lächeln. Und als Leons Blick auf Max' strahlende blaue Augen traf, ging es ihm ganz genauso.

Gott, waren sie beide erleichtert, dass wohl immer noch alles so gut wie gestern nach dem Training war.

Die letzte Einheit vor der Abfahrt nach Dortmund fand öffentlich statt. Die zahlreichen Zuschauer sollten noch einmal extra Motivation bringen. Und der Plan schien voll aufzugehen. Mit so einem Support konnte wohl nichts mehr schief laufen.

Als die zahlreichen Autogramm- und Fotowünsche der Fans erfüllt waren, konnte es endlich auf die Reise gehen. Die Stimmung im Mannschaftsbus während der kurzen Fahrt war ausgelassen und euphorisch. Alle waren richtig gut drauf und heiß aufs Derby.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir noch cool miteinander sind.", seufzte Max aus heiterem Himmel nach der Hälfte der Strecke und legte seinen Kopf auf Leons Schulter ab.

Etwas perplex, aber nicht ganz überrascht über die Aussage, drückte Leon Max einen Kuss auf die Haare und stimmte ihm erleichtert zu: „Und ich erst."

„Awww, look at the lovebirds.", rief Franco Di Santo von der Sitzreihe hinter ihnen und zückte direkt sein Handy, „Come on, show some love to your followers!"

Max schrak direkt auf und drehte sich wutentbrannt um. „Das wagst du nicht!", motzte er Franco an und versuchte dabei, nach dessen Handy zu schnappen.

„Hey, calm down! I'm just kidding.", wehrte sich dieser.

„Stop it, ok?!", forderte Max ihn jetzt mit einem warnenden Blick auf. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und starrte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster.

Leon konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sich das gerade abgespielt hatte, er blickte zu Max rüber und konnte an dessen zusammengepressten Lippen und dem immer noch wütenden Blick genau erkennen, dass dieser gerade stark mit sich kämpfte, sich zusammenzureißen.

Dann wandte er sich mit leicht entschuldigendem Weiß-auch-nicht-warum-Max-gleich-so-austickt-Blick an Franco: „Sorry, Bro, not cool."

Leon hielt es jetzt für angebracht, Max in Ruhe zu lassen. Er kannte ihn zu gut um zu wissen, wann man ihn besser nicht ansprach. Trotzdem konnte er gerade nicht ganz nachvollziehen, weswegen er wegen Francos kleinem Spaß gleich so in die Luft ging. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Sie waren doch nicht cool miteinander. Also hatte Max doch wieder gezweifelt? Und jetzt tat er es schon wieder.

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie sich an und hörten einfach jeder für sich Musik. Leon überlegte derweil, wie er Max nachher noch einmal darauf ansprechen könnte, wenn sie einen Moment für sich hatten. Üblicherweise teilten sie sich ein Zimmer bei Auswärtsfahrten, da gäbe es bestimmt eine Gelegenheit. Sie mussten ihr Verhältnis dringend klären. Das war doch kein Zustand. Da denkt man, endlich ist alles ok, aber irgendwie ist doch nicht alles ok. Wie denn nun?

+++

Im Hotel angekommen, blieb gerade genug Zeit für alle, ihre Taschen auf die Zimmer zu bringen, bevor sie sich gleich im Besprechungsraum einfinden sollten. Danach gab es auch schon Abendessen. Leon würde sich also noch gedulden müssen.

Auch beim Essen war die Mannschaft noch gut drauf und alle unterhielten sich und lachten miteinander. Außer einer. Max hielt sich aus den Gesprächen raus und aß einfach stumm vor sich hin.

Das hatte auch Franco bemerkt, vor allem, dass Max und Leon kein Wort mehr gewechselt hatten seit dem „Eklat" im Bus vorhin. Er ging zu Max rüber und wollte sich entschuldigen.

„Buddy, what's wrong? I'm sorry, ok? I was just joking. You have always been cuddling with each other. It never was a problem. Why now?", startete er einen Versuch.

„Weil wir verdammt noch mal keine ‚lovebirds' sind. Was sollte die Scheiße?", schnappte Max darauf zurück.

Als die halbe Mannschaft das mitkriegte, tauschten einige nur ratlose Blicke aus, ignorierten die Szene dann aber und taten es einfach als Max' 5 Minuten ab. Leon, der Max gegenüber saß, warf Franco allerdings einen Blick à la „ganz dünnes Eis" zu. Franco verstand die Warnung und ging mit einem Schulterzucken zurück zu den anderen.

„Max?", versuchte Leon dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Ach, lass mich in Ruhe. Lasst mich alle in Ruhe!", platzte dieser heraus und sprang auf, um gleich darauf, begleitet von zahlreichen ungläubigen Blicken, aus dem Raum zu stürmen.

 

 

*******

**Hey!**

**Sorry, dass das letzte Update etwas länger gedauert hat und euch wahrscheinlich nicht so von den Socken reißt, aber im nächsten Kapitel wird's wieder aufregender, versprochen!**

**Und heute gehe ich erst mal Feldforschung betreiben! ^^ Ich bin so aufgeregt und freue mich mega, nachher in Leipzig beim Spiel dabei zu sein!**

**Was haben die Jungs nur mit mir gemacht, dass ich freiwillig zu einem Schalke-Spiel gehe, in dem Dortmund nicht beteiligt ist??? oO  
**

**Ja, ja... was tut man nicht alles. XD**


	12. Kapitel 12

„Was ist denn mit dem falsch?", wandte Basti sich an Leon.

Leon verspürte den Drang, Max hinterher zu eilen, aber die Frage hielt ihn zurück und er atmete stattdessen einmal tief durch und versuchte, ganz ruhig zu klingen: „Ach, nichts weiter. Vielleicht hat er seine Tage?!"

Leon hoffte, dass die Antwort und sein versuchter Scherz möglichst lässig rüberkamen, aber Basti war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Wenn du meinst.", gab er sich dennoch zufrieden, wohl wissend, dass dieses Verhalten total unüblich für Max war. Und noch komischer fand er Leons Reaktion, aber so richtig einmischen wollte er sich dann in deren Angelegenheiten besser doch nicht.

Auch Ralf hatte die Szene natürlich mitbekommen und ging gleich darauf auf Leon zu.

„Komm, wir holen uns ein Dessert", forderte er ihn auf.

„Mir ist aber nicht nach- "

„Wir holen uns ein Dessert.", wiederholte Ralf mit Nachdruck und sah Leon dabei eindringlich an.

Beim zweiten Versuch verstand Leon Ralfs Ansinnen und erhob sich von seinem Platz um ihm zum Buffet zu folgen. Ralf schob ihn ein wenig auf die Seite und trug ohne Umschweife sein Anliegen vor:

„Was ist denn nur schon wieder los bei euch? Das geht jetzt seit drei Tagen so und ihr habt mir beide versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich meine, es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber als Freund mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen, denn ihr macht nicht den Anschein, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Und, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber als Kapitän der Mannschaft geht es mich dann doch etwas an, wenn derartige Unstimmigkeiten auftreten, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass es sich negativ auf eure Leistung im Spiel auswirken wird."

Er machte eine Pause und wartete, ob Leon etwas sagen wollte, aber der schaute ihn nur traurig an.

„Leon,", fuhr Ralf fort, „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich und auch für Max da bin. Also rede bitte mit mir, wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann."

„Danke, aber das verstehst du nicht. Das versteht niemand. Da muss ich allein durch.", gab Leon schließlich zurück und verließ anschließend mit hängenden Schultern das Hotelrestaurant.

Mehr konnte Ralf jetzt wohl nicht tun. Man, dieses Freund- und gleichzeitig Kapitänsein war aber auch manchmal anstrengend. Dass er einmal mit einer derartigen Situation würde umgehen müssen, hatte er beim Amtsantritt nicht bedacht. Aber es war ja nicht nur, dass er für ein angenehmes Mannschaftsklima zu sorgen hatte, er machte sich ehrlich Gedanken um seine Freunde, denn so hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Also überlegte er weiter und tatsächlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Was hätte Bene an seiner Stelle gemacht? Der Ex-Kapitän hatte immer einen sehr guten Draht zu Leon gehabt. Vielleicht könnte er ihn bitten, mal mit ihm zu reden? Wäre der nur nicht so weit weg.

Benedikt Höwedes war im Sommer auf Leihbasis zu Juventus Turin gewechselt und demnach nicht mal eben für ein Gespräch verfügbar. Dennoch entschied Ralf, Bene eine Nachricht zu schicken, in der er kurz die Situation schilderte mit der Bitte, sich doch möglichst noch heute telefonisch bei Leon zu melden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Bene heute Abend Zeit dafür haben würde und ob es überhaupt etwas bringen würde, aber er fand, er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Dafür nahm er auch in Kauf, dass Leon ihm möglicherweise den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er erfuhr, welche Vermutung er Bene mitgeteilt hatte.

+++

Leon stand vor der Tür des Hotelzimmers, das er sich mit Max teilte, und zögerte, hinein zu gehen.

„Das ist doch total bescheuert. Es ist auch mein Zimmer. Ich geh da jetzt rein.", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie und ob überhaupt er Max dort vorfinden würde. Aber er dachte schon, dass dieser aufs Zimmer geflüchtet war und nicht sonst wohin.

Vorsichtig trat er ein und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Keine Spur von Max. Doch dann hörte er Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer.

Mit besorgter Stimme klopfte er an: „Max? Ist... ist alles ok?"

Nach kurzer Stille öffnete sich die Badtür.

„Ich brauche frische Luft.", antwortete Max ohne Leon anzusehen und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Schnell griff er seine Jacke und verschwand durch die Zimmertür. Wieder einmal. Das kannte Leon ja nun bereits von ihm.

Auch wenn er ihn nicht angeblickt hatte, hatte Leon Max' gerötete Augen erkennen können. Offensichtlich hatte er die ein oder andere Träne verdrückt.

Einerseits fühlte Leon sich verletzt durch Max' ständiges Hin und Her und es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, seine Ausbrüche so geduldig hinzunehmen. Andererseits konnte er ihn verstehen, war er doch selbst einmal an diesem Punkt gewesen.

Leon hatte sich schon vor längerem eingestanden, dass er an Männern interessiert war. Zeit, dem Verlangen nach sexuellen Erfahrungen mit diesen nachzugehen, hatte er aber eh keine gehabt, geschweige denn wäre es irgendwie in Frage gekommen, dies überhaupt zu versuchen - so als Profifußballer, der in der Öffentlichkeit stand. Zugegeben, er war schon des Öfteren verunsichert oder frustriert gewesen, aber durch den vollen Zeitplan mit Training, Spielen und sonstigen Terminen, gab es genügend Ablenkung und so nahm er es einfach irgendwann hin, zwar ständig unter Menschen, aber allein zu sein. Und bisher lebte es sich damit ganz gut.

Max tat ihm leid. Er wollte natürlich für ihn da sein. Aber er hatte ihm ja bereits einen Rat gegeben - „Hab keine Angst und lass dir Zeit."

Nun, gern wollte er ihm diese Zeit gewähren. Aber sie sollten trotzdem dringend miteinander reden. Wie sollten sie sonst morgen nur miteinander spielen? Leon war sich sicher, dass zumindest er es nicht einfach ausblenden können würde, Profi hin oder her.

+++

Die frische Luft half nicht wirklich. Max hoffte nur, dass er wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so verheult aussah. „Und wieder führe ich mich wie ein Idiot auf. Das muss aufhören.", sagte er entschlossen zu sich selbst.

Als er vom Innenhof in die Hotellobby trat, sah er, dass Franco und ein paar andere der Jungs an der Hotelbar Platz genommen hatten und sich offenbar noch das ein oder andere Wässerchen genehmigten. Sie scherzten ausgelassen und fuchtelten mit einem der zahlreichen Handys auf dem Tresen herum.

Max fand, dass ein bisschen Ablenkung durch die Jungs jetzt genau das richtige für ihn wäre und ging auf sie zu.

„Hey Max!", begrüßte ihn Franco.

„Hey!", grüßte dieser etwas verhalten zurück, nutzte aber gleich seine Chance, sich bei Franco zu entschuldigen: „Sorry wegen vorhin. Ich war wohl etwas drüber."

„Alles gut", gab Franco mit seinem typischen Lächeln zurück und sie schlugen einmal ein.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", wollte Max wissen und zeigte auf das von allen begehrte Handy.

„Wir versuchen Video Call mit Nabil. It's his birthday today.", bekam er als Antwort.

„Ah, ok.", entgegnete Max und wandte sich dann an den Barkeeper, „Ich nehme auch so einen Drink, bitte."

„Bitteschön, der Herr. Einmal Dortmund Spezial - Mineralwasser mit Kohlensäure und Zitronenscheibchen.", präsentierte er das Getränk wenige Sekunden später mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Kurz war Max verwirrt. Flirtete er mit ihm?

Der Barkeeper hatte bemerkt, dass Max ihn komisch ansah und fügte noch hinzu: „Möchten Sie einen Strohhalm dazu?"

Was dachte der denn? Max war kurz verstört, aber Zeit zum länger darüber nachdenken hatte er nicht, denn plötzlich stand die Verbindung zu Nabil und er hörte, wie seine Kollegen alle lauthals „Happy Birthday" in besagtes Handy sangen. Sie reichten das Handy einmal die Runde rum und so war jeder, auch Max, einmal kurz dran, seine Glückwünsche hinein zu sprechen.

Der bunte Haufen schien das Interesse von zwei Damen am anderen Ende des Tresens geweckt zu haben, denn die schauten ganz unverhohlen herüber und kicherten dabei miteinander.

Max' Blick traf den der Rothaarigen. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Drink und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass irgendetwas in ihm regte.

„Süß, was?", flüsterte Franco, der den kleinen Flirt mitbekommen hatte, Max ins Ohr.

„Dann geh doch mal rüber.", sagte Max darauf nur.

„Nein, nein, die will dich, Hermano.", grinste Franco ihn an und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

Ok. Wenn Franco nicht wollte, dann würde Max wohl sein Glück versuchen. Irgendetwas in ihm fand, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, mit dieser Frau zu flirten und wer weiß? Vielleicht würde er ja mal wieder zum Zug kommen?

Hätte er doch nur einen richtigen Drink, dann könnte er sich etwas Mut antrinken. Aber nein, er musste morgen fit sein. Er musste auch so genug Selbstbewusstsein haben. Und er würde sich beweisen, dass er locker bei der Frau landen konnte. Wäre doch gelacht. Von wegen schwul, pah. Jetzt wollte er es erst recht wissen.

Die Begleitung der Dame hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass letztere den Kontakt zum Objekt ihrer Begierde hergestellt hatte und verabschiedete sich kurzerhand.

„Hi. Max.", stellte er sich der Unbekannten vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Dabei hatte er sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Hi, Max. Stephanie.", verriet die junge Frau ihren Namen und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Wow, sie war echt hübsch und etwas älter als Max, glaubte er. Sie trug einen kurzen, schwarzen Rock, der ihren sexy Beinen unheimlich schmeichelte.

„Was trinkst du da Gutes?", begann Max etwas Smalltalk.

„Gin & Tonic. Und was gibt's bei dir?", ging sie gern darauf ein.

„Dortmund Spezial. Bester Drink der Stadt, wenn du mich fragst.", entgegnete Max in bester Flirtlaune und Stephanie schien voll darauf anzuspringen.

„Wirklich?!", spielte sie mit, „Lässt du mich mal probieren?"

„Vielleicht. Wenn du mir verrätst, was dich nach Dortmund treibt.", versuchte er das Gespräch weiter zu entwickeln.

„Die Arbeit. Ich bin mit meiner Kollegin hier. Und dich und deine Kumpels?", wollte sie jetzt wissen.

Ok, sie schien ihn nicht zu kennen. Das sollte ihm nur recht sein.

Max musste lachen, dann antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, ohne zu viel verraten zu wollen: „Ebenfalls die Arbeit. Das sind meine Kollegen."

„Dann auf gute Geschäfte, Max.", sprach Stephanie und hob ihr Glas.

„Auf gute Geschäfte.", erwiderte Max und stieß mit ihr an.

„Lässt du mich jetzt von deinem ‚Dortmund Spezial' kosten?", fragte die Rothaarige nun mit einem koketten Tonfall.

Während des gesamten Gesprächs hielten sie Blickkontakt und Max' Selbstvertrauen stieg mehr und mehr. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass der Abend sich gerade in eine Richtung entwickelte, die sowohl ihm als auch seiner neuen Bekanntschaft eine ungeahnte Freude bescheren könnte. Noch vor fünfzehn Minuten war Max verheult im Innenhof des Hotels Runden gelaufen und schon hatte er alles, was ihn in letzter Zeit beschäftigte, ausgeblendet und wollte jetzt nur noch eins: diese Frau vor ihm rumkriegen und sich beweisen, dass er es drauf hatte. Und so dachte er sich ‚jetzt oder nie'.

„Können wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten? Dann verrate ich dir das Geheimnis meines _Dortmund Spezials_." antwortete Max ihr mit einer Betonung, die keine Zweifel an seinen Absichten zuließ.

Stephanie strich sich daraufhin eine Strähne hinters Ohr und leerte ihren Drink.

„Selbstverständlich. In einer delikaten Angelegenheit wie dieser, schlage ich vor, wir besprechen die Details auf meinem Zimmer.", ging sie unmissverständlich auf Max' Angebot ein.

Sie glitt von ihrem Barhocker und bedeutete Max, dass dieser ihr folgen sollte. Er nahm einen letzten kräftigen Schluck seines Wassers als wäre es Wodka und verließ die Hotelbar mit Stephanie in Richtung Aufzug.

 

*******

**19.1.18   11:00 Uhr  PK live auf Sky.**

**Ok, jetzt möchte ich bitte heulen! :_( :_( :_(**   
**Leon, du kannst doch Maxi nicht alleine lassen! Und dann noch ausgerechnet  Bayern. X(**   
**Ich glaube, ich muss den Tequila wieder rausholen. Und Tedesco schenke ich auch gleich zwei ein. Der weint auch gleich.**

**Was für ne Trauerstimmung auf der PK!**

**Sorry, Leute, aber ich bin gerade echt traurig und weiß mal wieder nicht wohin mit meinen Emotionen. :_(**

**Ich wünsche Leon auf jeden Fall alles,  alles Gute und hoffe, er wird die Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Und die Schalker sollen ihn auf keinen Fall runterputzen im Stadion morgen. Das hilft niemandem.**


	13. Kapitel 13

Leon hatte sich nach Max’ Flucht im Zimmer verschanzt und unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich und seinen Gefühlen. Er hatte aber auch keine Lust mehr auf Gesellschaft heute Abend und auch auf sonst nichts. Nach einer Weile griff er nach seinen Kopfhörern und scrollte die Musik auf seinem Handy durch. Aber auch auf die hatte er keinen Bock. Irgendwie war nicht das passende dabei, was seiner Gefühlslage entsprach, und es nervte ihn jeder einzelne Song, den er auch nur für drei Sekunden anspielte. 

Mit einem lauten Seufzer schmiss er die Decke von sich und saß nun aufrecht auf seinem Bett. Das war doch alles zum Mäusemelken. Vielleicht würde noch ein bisschen Sport helfen um runterzukommen? Eine Runde laufen. Nein, blöde Idee, so allein am Derby-Vorabend als Schalker in Dortmund. Verdammt, dann halt ab aufs Laufband im Fitnessraum. Aber da waren bestimmt auch noch ein paar von den anderen... Leon wollte am liebsten laut schreien, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.

Verwundert blickte er auf das Display: Bene. Konnte das sein? Hatte der sich verdrückt und wollte eigentlich jemand anderen erreichen? Wann hatte er das letzte Mal mit Benedikt Höwedes telefoniert? Zuletzt als er noch ihr Kapitän war und es etwas zu klären gab, glaubte Leon. Normal hatten sie eher mal Nachrichten geschrieben und sich dann persönlich unterhalten. Aber wer weiß, was er wollte, daher drückte Leon schnell auf ‚Annehmen’, ehe Bene auflegte.

„Bene?!“, meldete sich Leon mit verwundertem Ausdruck.

„Hi, Leon! Na, wie geht’s?“, begrüßte ihn Bene fröhlich.

„Gut.“, log Leon, rein aus Reflex.

„Und jetzt noch mal ehrlich?“, hakte Bene nach.

Kurz zögerte Leon, aber dann war ihm sofort klar, dass dieser Anruf kein Zufall sein konnte. Wer hatte das bloß wieder eingefädelt? Da kam wohl nur einer in Frage.

„Hat Ralle dich vorgeschickt?“, fragte Leon jetzt.

„Ich freue mich auch von dir zu hören.“, gab Bene nur zurück. Er hatte schon erwartet, dass das Gespräch nicht so leicht werden würde, also quasselte er einfach weiter: „Darf man einen alten Freund nicht mal fragen, wie es ihm geht - so nach ein paar Wochen Zwangspause und vorm wichtigsten Spiel der Hinrunde?“

„Ach komm, es ehrt dich, dass du so tust, als wäre das der Grund deines Anrufs, aber ich weiß doch, dass du bestimmt selber gerade andere Sorgen hast.“, ließ Leon sich nicht so leicht überzeugen.

„Ja, ok, man. Ralle hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Er sagte, dir geht es seit Tagen beschissen und du würdest nicht mit ihm drüber reden.“

Leon seufzte. Man, Ralle. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Bene: „Ralle ist doch sonst auch nicht mein Ansprechpartner Nummer 1, wenn ich was habe. Aber ich fürchte, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst.“

„Ach so? Auf was denn?“, fragte Bene neugierig nach.

„Dass mein Ansprechpartner Nummer 1 diesmal das Problem ist und deswegen nicht zur Verfügung steht...“, gestand Leon.

„Und? Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“, versuchte Bene möglichst aufmunternd zu klingen.

Die Situation war schon komisch. Aber gerade fühlte Leon, dass es helfen könnte, mit Bene zu sprechen. Er hatte ein unglaubliches Vertrauen in diesen und hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihm wirklich immer alles erzählen konnte, ohne dass er es weiterzuplaudern würde.

„Hab’ ich denn eine Wahl?“, gab Leon mit einem leichten Lachen zurück.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl.“, antwortete Bene nun ernst.

Leons Herz krampfte sich zusammen beim plötzlichen Gedanken an Max und was dieser mit ihm machte. Sollte er Bene davon wirklich erzählen?

Er schluckte nur hörbar und so setzte Bene das Gespräch fort.

„Erinnerst du dich, was du mir vor...“, er überlegte, „ich glaube, einem Jahr mal erzählt hast? Dass du glaubst, dass du ...“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich....“, unterbrach Leon ihn, der sofort wusste, was Bene meinte, und kämpfte gegen den aufsteigenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.

„Und jetzt ist es passiert. Du hast dich verliebt?“, stellte Bene die entscheidende Frage.

„Ich... Verdammt, ja, ich glaube schon. Man, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich noch nie im Leben so gefühlt habe und mich noch nie ein Mensch so verrückt gemacht hat.“, gab Leon zu und war selbst erschrocken, wie leicht ihm das Geständnis vor Bene über die Lippen kam. Vielleicht half die Distanz am Telefon.

„Weiß er es denn?“, wollte Bene jetzt wissen.

Leon überlegte. Eigentlich... so richtig nicht. Sie hatten ja kaum gesprochen...

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Erst küsst er mich aus heiterem Himmel als gäbe es kein morgen und dann lässt er mich fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Dann kommt er zurück, entschuldigt sich und ich denke, wir sind cool. Und dann tickt er plötzlich aus und ich habe keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorgeht. Also doch, irgendwie schon. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er keine Angst haben soll und sich Zeit lassen soll. Aber die haben wir jetzt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so morgen mit ihm spielen soll. Ich kann nicht einfach alles ausblenden und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.“, beendete Leon seine Ausführungen völlig außer Atem. Luftholen hatte er offensichtlich vergessen.

Ehe Bene etwas sagen konnte, redete er weiter: „Ich meine, klar, ist das alles neu für ihn. Ist es für mich auch. Irgendwie. Ich versuche wirklich, verständnisvoll zu sein. Aber ich weiß doch auch nicht, wohin mit mir und ich möchte ihn am liebsten einfach schütteln und sagen, dass was immer ihm solche Angst macht, es niemals so schlimm sein kann. Und dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen, dass wir gemeinsam _alles_ schaffen.“

„Woah, stop. Habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Ihr habt euch geküsst?“, fragte Bene nun erstaunt nach. Mit vielem hätte er gerechnet, aber dass es schon so weit war...

„Geküsst? Rumgemacht trifft es wohl eher!“, bestätigte Leon das Gehörte.

„Ok, Leon, erspar mir die Details. Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was los ist.“, sagte Bene.

„Ach so? Dann sag es mir bitte, denn ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.“, gestand Leon.

„Nun ja... Wie vorhin angesprochen, scheinst du dich schon länger damit abgefunden zu haben, nicht auf Frauen zu stehen. Aber ich glaube, Max ist einfach völlig überfordert mit der aktuellen Situation. Es macht mir nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er sich vorher damit schon mal auseinandergesetzt und so hat er jetzt, glaube ich, wirklich einfach Angst vor sich selbst. Er wird seine Gefühle nicht einordnen können und möglicherweise sträubt er sich gegen das Gefühl, so für einen Mann zu empfinden. Ging es dir anfangs nicht ganz ähnlich? Ach, und hatte ich erwähnt, dass noch erschwerend hinzukommt, dass es sich um seinen besten Freund handelt? Und noch dazu steht der und auch er auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit, und das in einem Milieu, welches nicht gerade als Homotolerant, geschweige denn -freundlich bekannt ist. Also ehrlich gesagt, kann ich seine Angst nachvollziehen und sein Verhalten resultiert wahrscheinlich einfach aus seiner Unsicherheit. Ich kann aber genau so gut nachvollziehen, wie weh dir das tun muss und dass es dir auch nicht leicht fällt, damit umzugehen. Aber weißt du was?“

Ok, wow. Das war ganz schön viel Text von Bene. Leons Kopf schwirrte vor lauter Impulsen. Aber dennoch konnte er Bene ganz gut folgen.

„Was denn?“, wollte Leon wissen.

„Ich glaube, die Lösung für das Problem ist ganz einfach. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil es Max offenbar genau so geht wie dir. Er braucht nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Will heißen: Rede offen und ehrlich mit ihm. Sag ihm, was du empfindest.“, schlug Bene vor.

„Dein Ernst? Ich soll mich heute Abend noch vor ihn hinstellen und sagen: ‚Hey Max, übrigens ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Also zumindest denke ich das.’ Und dann sagt er: ‚Ach so. Na, das ist ja praktisch, ich mich auch in dich. Lass uns zusammen sein.’? Bene, ich fürchte, so funktioniert das nicht. Das ist die Realität und kein verdammtes Märchen mit Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen am Ende.“, gab Leon sichtlich überreizt zurück und lachte schief über seine eigenen Ausführungen während er nervös im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

Bene lachte nicht. Diese Reaktion ließ ihn nur noch mehr wissen, wie ernst es Leon mit Max sein musste und wie viel Angst auch dieser vor einer Ablehnung seitens Max haben musste.

„Leon, ich meine es ernst. Ich kenne euch beide. Ich weiß, wie ihr all die Jahre aneinandergeklebt habt. Nichts erscheint logischer, als dass zwei Menschen, die sich so gut kennen und sich blind vertrauen wie ihr es tut, sich ineinander verlieben. Mich wundert ja, dass es so lange gedauert hat.“, erläuterte Bene jetzt.

Leon konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da von seinem Freund hörte. War es so offensichtlich? Sie verhielten sich seit fast viereinhalb Jahren gleich. Sie verbrachten wahnsinnig viel Zeit miteinander und scheuten auch keinen Körperkontakt. Sie genossen es sogar, den anderen zu berühren. Einfach so, unbewusst nebenbei. Es war ganz selbstverständlich. Genau so, dass sie im Bus immer kuschelnd nebeneinander saßen und sich schon immer ein Zimmer teilten auf Auswärtsfahrten oder Trainingslagern. Ohne würde etwas fehlen. Das wurde Leon jetzt erst richtig bewusst. Er wollte, dass sich das niemals änderte zwischen ihnen.

„Bene?“, begann er jetzt vorsichtig, „Glaubst du die anderen ahnen was?“

„Na ja, zumindest Ralle. Die anderen wundern sich sicher nur, dass ihr euch anders als sonst verhaltet. Aber streiten kann ja jeder mal.“, bestätigte Bene.

Leon fühlte sich von Bene verstanden und so sprudelten seine Gedanke weiter aus ihm heraus: „Ich habe Max immer wie einen Bruder geliebt. Aber das ganze körperliche ist neu. Er bringt mich um den Verstand. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, aber es ist passiert. Plötzlich. Einfach so - peng. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Ist denn das möglich?“

Während Leon dies aussprach, blieb er stehen und sein Blick blieb an ein paar der Sachen hängen, die Max auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust verwandelte sich nun in ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Er verwandelte sich in eine wohlige Wärme und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Und wie das möglich ist. Und jetzt geh zu ihm und sag ihm das alles. Ich bin sicher, er muss es von dir hören. Nur du kannst ihm seine Unsicherheit nehmen und dann schafft ihr das! Davon bin ich überzeugt.“, versuchte Bene Leon noch mal Mut zu machen.

„Ich hoffe so, dass du Recht behältst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ihn zu verlieren.“, gab Leon seine Benken zu.

„So ein Quatsch. Hör einfach auf, so viel zu denken und hör doch endlich auf dein Herz! Und genau das gleiche gilt für Max. Ich kann mir kein süßeres Pärchen als euch zwei vorstellen.“, neckte Bene Leon am Ende sogar noch.

„Oh man, Bene, hör auf!“, blaffte Leon zurück und ließ sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen.

Jetzt lachte auch Bene. Scheinbar hatte sein Anruf die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Leon schien aufgemuntert und ermutigt, Max endlich zu sagen, was Sache ist. Bene blieb nur zu hoffen, dass das wirklich der richtige Weg war, Max zu überzeugen und dass die beiden es schafften, ihre neuen Gefühle zu akzeptieren und diese in noch mehr positive Energie als bisher eh schon umzuwandeln.

„Ich drücke dir die Daumen. Auch fürs Spiel morgen. Zeigt denen, wer das Revier regiert!“, machte Bene Leon ein letztes mal Mut.

„Danke, Bene.“, entgegnete Leon.

„Bedank dich bei Ralle. Und melde dich mal bei mir, wie es gelaufen ist. Obwohl, das werde ich wohl morgen am TV schon sehen. Also, mach’s gut, Großer.“, schloss Bene das Gespräch.

„Ha ha, wahrscheinlich, ja. Du auch. Ciao.“, beendete auch Leon das Gespräch und drückte auf den roten Hörer.

Kurz lächelte er selig vor sich hin, dann sprang er auf um seinen Plan, Max offen zu sagen, was er fühlte, in die Tat um zu setzten. Dafür musste er ihn nur noch finden. Hm... Wo konnte er stecken? Leon entschied, hinunter ins Restaurant oder an die Bar zu schauen und entweder war er da oder einer von den Jungs hatte ihn gesehen.

 

+++

 

Stephanie hielt ihre Keycard ans Türschloss. Als die Tür aufsprang, griff sie nach Max' Hand und zog ihn hinter sich in ihr Zimmer.

Die Tür war kaum ins Schloss gefallen, da waren die beiden auch schon in eine wilde Knutscherei verwickelt. So schnell konnte das also gehen.

Während sie wild knutschend in Richtung Bett stolperten, streiften sie ihre Schuhe ab und befreiten sich gegenseitig von ihren Shirts. Die Rothaarige staunte nicht schlecht beim Anblick von Max' muskulösem Oberkörper.

„Wow, Mr. Dortmund Spezial trainiert.“, hauchte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger von Max' Brust über seinen Bauch hinunter zum Hosenbund.

„Nicht quatschen.“, presste Max darauf hin nur hervor, doch es erregte ihn ungemein, wie sie ihn zu begehren schien.

Stephanie zog Max nun die Hose runter und er half ihr aus dem engen Rock und den Strumpfhosen. Gleich darauf landeten sie auf dem großen Hotelbett, sie unten, er oben. Max schloss die Augen und begann, sich seinen Weg von Stephanies Lippen über ihren Hals bis hinunter zu ihren Brüsten zu küssen. Ihr wohliges Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass es ihr zu gefallen schien. Jetzt folgte der schwierige Part - die Frau von ihrem BH befreien. Doch auch das gelang Max meisterlich.

Als Max seine Kussoffensive fortsetzte, schlich sich urplötzlich ein alter bekannter vor sein geistiges Auge. „Oh nein, mein Freund, dieses Mal wirst du mir nicht versauen.“, murmelte Max unverständlich zu sich selbst und nahm kurz darauf ein verwirrtes „Was?“ von Stephanie wahr, welches er aber ignorierte. Er intensivierte seine Ambitionen, die Frau zu beglücken und umkreiste nun ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge.

Aber so sehr er sich auch versuchte, auf seine neue Bekanntschaft zu konzentrieren, es gelang ihm nicht, Leon aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Mit jedem Zungenschlag rückte das Bild, dass Leon unter ihm lag und nicht die junge Dame, deutlicher in seinen Kopf und es wurmte ihn genau so sehr wie es ihn antörnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er so erregt von der Vorstellung, seine Zunge über Leons durchtrainierten Körper wandern zu lassen, dass sich auch die Griffe seiner Hände unkontrolliert verstärkten und er sich in Stephanies Seiten krallte, auf eine Art, die ihr nicht zu gefallen schien. Max war so in seinem eigenen Film, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, als Stephanie ihr Unbehagen äußerte.

In Max' Film zog er Leon gerade die Unterhose runter und legte dessen bestes Stück frei. Eben wollte er anfangen, Leons Schwanz zu lutschen, da wurde er jäh durch einen überraschenden Schmerz auf seiner linken Wange aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen. Hatte sie ihm gerade eine geknallt?

Erschrocken blickte Max auf und seiner Gegenüber in die Augen. Prompt löste er seinen festen Griff.

Unwohl schaute Stephanie Max an und beschwerte sich über dessen ungeschicktes, grobes Vorgehen: „Max, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber eines ist sicher, bei mir bist du nicht. Geh bitte!“

Entsetzt und starr schaute Max sie immer noch an, nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Zu schockiert war er über sich selbst.

Erst als Stephanie ihn aus dem Bett schubste und ihn nochmals anschrie, er solle sofort gehen, realisierte er, was hier gerade abgelaufen war. Mit einem flüchtigen „Es tut mir leid“ schnappte er so schnell er konnte seine auf dem Boden verteilten Klamotten und Schuhe und eilte nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet aus dem Zimmer auf den Hotelflur.      

Fuck, was hatte er getan? Plötzlich fühlte er sich hundeelend und rannte den Gang entlang und zwei Treppen nach oben bis er schließlich wieder vor seinem und Leons Zimmer ankam. Verflucht, wo war jetzt die verdammte Keycard? Er fuchtelte in den Taschen der Hose auf seinem Arm danach und fand sie Gott sei Dank auch schnell genug, ehe ihm noch jemand so auf dem Hotelflur begegnete.

Hastig hielt er die Karte ans Schloss und drückte die Klinke herunter.


	14. Kapitel 14

Leon wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sich die Zimmertür unerwartet öffnete und er schwungvoll mit Max zusammenlief, wodurch die Sachen auf dessen Arm allesamt zu Boden fielen.

„So eine verfickte Scheiße!", kommentierte Max wutentbrannt den kleinen Vorfall und Leon blieb wie in Schockstarre stehen.

„Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt.", warf Max Leon noch an den Kopf, ehe er sich mit einem lauten, genervten Stöhnen auf sein Bett schmiss.

Leon war völlig verdattert und wusste nicht, wie er Max' Verhalten einordnen sollte.

Was hatte er denn bitte getan?

„A... alles ok?", brachte er darauf hin nur heraus, obwohl mehr als offensichtlich nicht alles ok war.

„Kannst du dich nicht einfach verpissen?", schrie Max Leon jetzt an, sprang wieder von seinem Bett und rannte ins Bad, wo er sich mit einem lauten Türknallen verschanzte.

Leon verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war so geschockt, dass ihm nichts dazu einfiel. Was war nur in Max gefahren? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was er falsch gemacht haben sollte, das Max so sauer auf ihn machte und in Rage brachte.

Aber Moment mal, warum hatte er eigentlich nichts an? Ok, fast nichts.

Leon versuchte, in seinem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen. Oh nein, auf einmal beschlich Leon ein Verdacht, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Langsam löste er sich aus seiner Position und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er fühlte sich so dumm, so töricht, zu glauben, dass Max sich auch in ihn verliebt haben könnte. Vor fünf Minuten noch, war er überzeugt gewesen, dass er und Max eine Chance hätten. Dass ihre wunderbare Beziehung, die sie seit Jahren hatten, sich noch auf ein ganz anderes Level heben ließe. Welch irre Vorstellung...

Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Badtür, während er darüber nachdachte, ob Max wirklich das getan hatte, was er dachte. Sein Magen krampfte sich unweigerlich zusammen. Aber was hatte _er_ bitte damit zu tun, dass Max dann so wütend war?

Jetzt stieg Enttäuschung und auch ein bisschen Wut in Leon auf und er raufte sich die Haare. „Offensichtlich hast du dich geirrt, Bene.", knurrte er.

Aus dem Bad waren leise Schluchzgeräusche zu hören, aber auf keinen Fall würde Leon jetzt wieder auf Max zugehen. Er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Im Gegenteil. _Er_ war enttäuscht von Max.

Hatte der tatsächlich gerade gesagt, Leon solle sich verpissen?

Leon hatte keinen Plan, was er davon halten sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er morgen ein verdammt wichtiges Spiel vor sich hatte, was er unbedingt gewinnen wollte. Auch wenn er noch nicht mal wusste, ob er überhaupt spielen würde.

Er entschied sich, einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Er zog seinen Pullover und die Hose aus, streifte sich die Socken von den Füßen und schlüpfte unter seine Bettdecke. Wer wusste schon, wie lange Max noch brauchen würde, um sich zu beruhigen und das Bad freizugeben, also machte Leon das Licht aus und versuchte, möglichst an nichts zu denken.

+++

Was um alles in der Welt hatte er nur getan? Max hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, über sein Verhalten nachzudenken, ehe er von Schuldgefühlen übermannt wurde und vollends seinen Emotionen erlag. Die Tränen rannen ihm in Sturzbächen übers Gesicht. Er musste so sehr heulen, dass nicht mal Töne herauskamen und er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen.

Er schleppte sich bis zum Klo, wo er sich davor hockte und schnell den Deckel öffnete, nur für alle Fälle. Ihm war ganz schlecht vor lauter Schuldgefühl. Scheiße, wie konnte das sein? Wie hatte das passieren können?

Eines war Max sofort klar. Er meinte damit nicht, wie das mit Stephanie hatte passieren können. Er war gedanklich einen riesigen Sprung weiter und war wohl dabei, den Grund für sein extremes Unwohlsein zu realisieren.

Wie hatte es passieren können, dass dieser Mann da draußen, den er jahrlang als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet hatte, ihm hatte derartig den Kopf verdrehen können? Hatte er sich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt?

Aber sollte sich Liebe nicht eigentlich gut anfühlen und nicht so beschissen?

Eines war sicher, er musste sich dringend bei Leon entschuldigen. Dieser hatte ihm schließlich nichts getan, ganz im Gegenteil, und er hatte sich - wieder einmal - wie das letzte Arschloch aufgeführt.

+++

Als sich Max nach zwei Stunden endlich wieder aus dem Bad traute, hatte Leon noch kein Auge zugetan. Viel zu sehr aufgewühlt hatte ihn erst das Telefonat mit Bene, dann die völlig abstruse Begegnung mit Max und die Gesamtsituation überhaupt. Und er hasste es, dass ihn das alles so beschäftigte und er deswegen keine Ruhe fand.

Leon bemerkte, wie Max sich in der Dunkelheit zu seinem eigenen Bett vortastete und dabei wohl über irgendwas von den auf dem Boden verteilten Sachen gestolpert sein musste, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sich schlafend zu stellen.

Max gab sich ebenfalls Mühe, möglichst lautlos unter seine Decke zu kriechen. Als er endlich im Bett lag, entfleuchte ihm allerdings unabsichtlich ein lauter Seufzer. Sofort ging sein Blick zu Leon rüber. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht geweckt. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob Leon schlief, denn es war stockdunkel im Zimmer und er konnte ihn nicht sehen. Aber irgendwie fühlte er, dass Leon wach war.

Ob er es wagen sollte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen? Oder sollte er lieber bis morgen früh warten?

Max wälzte sich bestimmt zehn Minuten hin und her, dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Leon?", fragte er schließlich flüsternd ins Dunkle.

Kein Reaktion.

Auch gut. Irgendwie war Max sogar erleichtert, dass er keine Antwort bekam.

„Max.", antwortete Leon nach einigen Sekunden Stille dann doch plötzlich.

Mist, jetzt musste er wohl etwas sagen.

„Ich... ich bin ein Idiot.", stammelte Max.

Leon war versucht, mit „allerdings" zu antworten, verkniff es sich aber. Er wollte abwarten, was Max noch zu sagen hatte.

„Ich hab Scheiße gebaut.", fuhr Max fort.

Jetzt rutschte Leon doch sein „Allerdings." heraus.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich das getan habe. Besser gesagt, warum ich das tun wollte.", gestand Max.

Leon spannte sich jetzt merklich an. „Tun _wollte_?", wiederholte er. Also hatte Max gar nicht? „Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Leon nun wissen.

„DU bist verdammt noch mal passiert.", antwortete Max jetzt impulsiver als beabsichtigt.

Er? Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr ihn beim Gedanken, wie Max das gemeint haben könnte. Er verstand nicht ganz. Vielleicht lag er doch falsch.

„Erzähl mir, was du getan hast.", forderte er Max jetzt auf.

Sollte Max das wirklich tun? Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken. Allerdings wollte er ja mit Leon reden. Das hatte er sich während der letzten zwei Stunden im Bad überlegt. Und irgendwie, fand er, war er es Leon schuldig, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er fühlte sich so schlecht.

Max atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Also, ich... ich hab da an der Bar eine Frau kennengelernt. Sie hat mich angeflirtet und dann kam eins zum anderen und irgendwie hielt ich es wohl für eine gute Idee, ihr aufs Zimmer zu folgen.", begann Max und machte dann eine Pause.

Leon schluckte schwer, als er seine erste Vermutung bestätigt bekam. „Was ist dann passiert?", wollte er dennoch wissen.

„Wir haben rumgeknutscht und dann sind wir in ihrem Bett gelandet.", schilderte Max weiter.

Leon war sich erst nicht sicher, ob er so genau hören wollte, wie die Story weiterging, denn die Vorstellung, dass Max mit jemand anderem intim geworden sein sollte, schmerzte ihn. Aber irgendwie... irgendwie erregte sie ihn auch.

„Rede weiter.", sprach Leon jetzt ruhig mit einem gewissen Unterton.

Max zögerte kurz. Sollte er wirklich die Details auspacken? Er könnte Leon auch einfach gleich sagen, dass sie ihn rausgeschmissen hat. Wegen ihm. Aber Leon hatte dieses gewisse Etwas in der Stimme, was ihn irgendwie dazu bewegte, ein wenig detailreicher zu erzählen.

„Dann habe ich ihren Hals geküsst, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch...", Max unterbrach sich. Ein kribbelnder Schauer überlief ihn bei der Erinnerung und was gleich noch folgen würde.

Er wartete kurz auf Leons Reaktion, hörte aber nichts. Doch. Er hörte ihn atmen. Und die Decke leise rascheln. Warte, tat er das, was Max dachte, das er da tat?

„Und dann hat sie mir eine geklatscht und mich rausgeworfen.", kürzte Max die Sache dann doch ab.

Leon hielt kurz inne. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. „Sie hat dich rausgeschmissen? Warum?", fragte er leicht stöhnend.

Max war sich unschlüssig, ob er Leon wirklich schildern sollte, welcher Film da bei ihm abgelaufen war. Aber erstens wollte er reinen Tisch mit Leon machen und dazu gehörte besonders auch dieser Teil...

„Warum?", wiederholte Leon mit Nachdruck.

...und zweitens machte ihn der Gedanke an Leon im Bett neben ihm, wie er sich auf seine Ausführungen einen runterzuholen schien, selber unheimlich an und so sprang er auf den Zug auf.

„Wie ich schon sagte - Du bist passiert.", raunte Max während er selbst eine Hand in seine Unterhose wandern ließ und seinen Schwanz umschloss.

„Ich konnte mich nicht auf die Frau konzentrieren, weil du dich ständig in meine Vorstellung geschlichen hast.", antwortete er weiter.

Leon hatte alle Gedanken der Wut und Enttäuschung beiseite geschoben. Jetzt, wo er wusste, woher Max' unsägliches Benehmen rührte, ergab sich eine völlig andere Sichtweise auf die Situation. Und so schien der Abend eine unerwartete Wendung zu nehmen.

„Sag mir, was du dir vorgestellt hast.", forderte Leon Max auf und begann erneut seinen Schwanz zu massieren.

Ok, wenn Leon das so wollte, würde Max ihn nicht enttäuschen.

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass _du_ unter mir lagst. Ich habe über dir gekniet. Dann habe ich den Bund deiner Unterhose gegriffen und..."

Puh, Max musste sich kurz unterbrechen. Sich zu diesem Dirty Talk zu überwinden war gar nicht so einfach, zumal er noch nicht mal richtig angefangen hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran und an Leon und dessen heißen Körper nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, wie er sich an seinen Ausführungen aufgeilte...

„...und sie runtergezogen und deinen Schwanz befreit. Dann bin ich mit meinem Gesicht ganz nah gekommen um ihn einmal kurz genau zu bewundern, ehe ich meine Hand fest drum gelegt habe und meinen Mund geöffnet."

„Weiter!", brachte Leon unter einem wohligen Stöhnen hervor, welches Max wissen ließ, dass ihm gefallen musste, was er da hörte.

Jetzt kam zwar der Teil, wo Max durch die Ohrfeige unterbrochen worden war, aber so viele Male zuvor hatte er sich dieses Szenario schon vorgestellt, dass er jetzt einfach das zum Besten gab, was er sich schon so oft in Gedanken ausgemalt und gewünscht hatte.

„Ich habe ihn in den Mund genommen und meiner Zunge freien Lauf gelassen, während meine andere Hand sich um deine Eier gekümmert hat.", führte Max weiter aus.

Ok, jetzt kam auch er richtig in Fahrt und musste seine Erzählung zwischenzeitlich unterbrechen. Er atmete einmal tief aus, ehe er fortfuhr: „Du hast deine Hand auf meinen Kopf gelegt und meinen Namen gestöhnt und ich habe es genossen, wie du dich unter mir gewunden hast."

„Max!", stöhnte Leon nun tatsächlich, kurz vorm Höhepunkt.

Die Luft im Zimmer schien zu Brennen, so eine knisternde Spannung lag darin. Ein prickelnder Schauer durchzog Max' Körper, ehe er zum Finale seines Wunschtraums ansetzte: „Das hat mich nur noch heißer gemacht und ich spürte, wie du kurz davor warst, zu kommen."

„Max!", entfuhr es Leon erneut und er wartete nur noch auf Max' letzten Satz, der ihn tatsächlich kommen lassen würde.

„Noch ein letzter Zungenschlag und ich hatte dich so weit. Und es bereitete mir das größte Vergnügen, alles zu schlucken, was du mir geben würdest.", schloss Max seine Vorstellung und war selbst kurz davor, zu kommen.

„MAX!", hörte er Leon ein letztes Mal laut seinen Namen stöhnen, bevor sie beide fast zeitgleich abspritzten und für die nächsten Minuten schwer atmend, aber schweigend in ihren Betten lagen.

Unglaublich, war das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte Max Leon seine Fantasie nicht nur gebeichtet, sondern ihn dazu noch ohne ihn tatsächlich zu berühren zum Höhepunkt gebracht?

Nach einiger Zeit, war es Leon, der als erster etwas sagte: „Tu das nie wieder."

Max musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu verstehen, dass er nur seinen vermeintlichen Fehltritt meinen konnte und brachte nun seine längst fällige Entschuldigung über die Lippen: „Es tut mir so leid, ich bin ein Idiot."

Es folgten weitere Minuten des Schweigens, bevor wieder Leon zuerst sprach: „Max?"

Natürlich war Max noch nicht eingeschlafen und er dachte auch nicht, dass Leon einfach so einschlafen würde, trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Leon?", fragte er verunsichert zurück.

Leon setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute zu Max, auch wenn es immer noch stockdunkel war und er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er wollte Max endlich sagen, was er sich nach dem Telefonat mit Bene vorgenommen hatte. Vielleicht war das gerade nicht der beste Moment, aber wann war der schon?

„Ich bin... ich war unglaublich enttäuscht von deinem Verhalten, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Besser als jeder andere wahrscheinlich.", begann Leon.

„Leon", warf Max mit einem bedauernden Tonfall ein.

„Psst, unterbrich mich bitte nicht", setzte Leon fort, „Ich muss dir das jetzt sagen, denn ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Du machst mich wahnsinnig. In vielerlei Hinsicht...."

Max wurde ganz flau und läge er nicht schon, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich setzten müssen. War er bereit für das, was Leon ihm sagen wollte?

„Ich... scheiße, man, ich hab mich in dich verliebt.", verkündete Leon ohne weitere Umschweife, was ihm auf der Seele brannte.

Max hatte es befürchtet. Die Worte jagten ihm einen kribbligen Schauer über den Rücken und er war so überwältigt, dass er darauf gleich gar nicht reagieren konnte.

„Leon...", gab er nur sanft zurück.

„Schon gut, ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du jetzt was sagst. Ich musste es nur endlich los werden und egal wie du dazu stehst, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Hör einfach auf dein Herz. Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen, du hast morgen ein wichtiges Spiel zu gewinnen!", versuchte Leon möglichst ruhig einen Abschluss zu finden und hoffte, dass Max sich jetzt nicht bedrängt fühlte. Sexuelle Fantasien waren das eine, aber das musste nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass Max ihn auch liebte, zumindest nicht unbedingt so wie Leon ihn.

„ _Wir_.", berichtigte Max Leon noch, ehe sie beide endlich nichts mehr sagten und irgendwann zumindest noch für ein paar Stunden etwas Schlaf fanden.

*******

**Hey Leute!  
**

**Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange mit dem Update gedauert hat, aber ich hatte so unheimlich Uni-Stress. Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich wenigstens gelohnt. ;)  
**

**Vielen, vielen Dank auch noch einmal an alle, die meine Geschichte bis hier hin verfolgt und so zahlreich Kudos gegeben und kommentiert haben. Es macht mir immer noch richtig viel Spaß! :***


	15. Kapitel 15

Als Max am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es immer noch zappenduster und der Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass er noch knapp eine Stunde hatte, bis der Wecker klingeln würde. Aber immerhin - es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt geschlafen hatte.

Darauf bedacht, Leon nicht zu wecken, schälte er sich langsam aus seinem Bett und tastete sich zum Bad vor. Dort angekommen musste er unweigerlich an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends und der Nacht denken. Er hatte irgendwie gemischte Gefühle, die er dringend ordnen wollte.

Nachdem er sich im Bad soweit fertig gemacht hatte, schlüpfte er fast lautlos in ein paar Trainingsklamotten, verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer und begab sich in den begrünten Innenhof des Hotels. Er hoffte, dass die frische Morgenluft ihm helfen würde, Klarheit in sein Gedanken- und Gefühlschaos zu bringen.

Er spazierte eine Runde umher und ließ sich dann auf einer Bank unter einem Baum nieder. Die Kapuze seiner Trainingsjacke hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen und den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet. Es war ein typischer, kühler Novembermorgen. Max sog die kalte Luft ein und dachte an die Geschehnisse in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen zurück.

Wie er aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich anfing, in Leons Nähe so verrückt zu spielen. Wie sein Verstand einfach aussetzte. Wie er sich immer wieder wie ein Vollidiot aufführte und das Schlimmste dabei - Leon verletzte. Und wie dieser ihm immer wieder verziehen hat und ihm das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass das alles ok sei.

Dabei fand er, war gar nichts mehr ok. Dieser verrückte Tag als Leon ihm ohne Vorwarnung gesagt hatte, dass er auf Männer steht. Da hatte alles angefangen, kompliziert zu werden.

Erst sein Überfall in der Dusche, dann der Fast-Kuss als er sich bei Leon entschuldigen wollte, der Zwischenfall mit Stephanie und das elendige Gefühl hinterher.

Und anstatt dass Leon ihn dafür hasste, war er wieder so verdammt verständnisvoll und bescherte Max auch noch das verrückteste sexuelle Erlebnis seines bisherigen Lebens. Was war da eigentlich für eine krass surrealer Streifen abgelaufen?

Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, hat er ihm ausgerechnet danach auch noch gesagt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hat. In den Vollidioten.

Das wollte Max einfach nicht in den Kopf.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer lehnte er sich zurück und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen, dunklen Himmel.

„Hör einfach auf dein Herz.", hatte Leon zu ihm gesagt. So banal das klang, das wollte Max jetzt versuchen. Wenn er ganz tief in sich hineinhorchte, was hörte er da?

Als er erste Regentropfen auf der Nase spürte, stand er auf und schlürfte in die Hotellobby zurück.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Herr Meyer", begrüßte ihn die dunkelhaarige Dame am Empfang freundlich, „So früh schon auf den Beinen?"

„Morgen.", grüßte Max mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück und musste gleich darauf gähnen.

„Scheinbar aber noch nicht ganz wach.", lächelte sie zurück.

„Scheinbar.", bestätigte Max.

„Frühstück gibt es zwar erst in einer halben Stunde, aber kann ich Ihnen vielleicht schon einen Kaffee machen?", bot sie daraufhin an.

Max überlegte kurz. Das war gar keine dumme Idee...

„Könnte ich vielleicht sogar zwei bekommen?", wollte er das Angebot gern annehmen und schob schnell noch ein „Bitte" hinterher, damit es nicht ganz so unverschämt rüber kam.

„Selbstverständlich. Schwarz oder mit Milch und Zucker?", wollte sie wissen während sie schon zur Kaffeemaschine lief.

„Mmhh, einmal schwarz und einmal mit ein bisschen Zucker.", antwortete Max und dachte ‚man gönnt sich ja sonst nix'. Aber Kaffee schwarz fand er irgendwie widerlich und Milch war tabu.

Kurze Zeit später stellte ihm die Dame zwei Coffee-to-go-Becher auf die Theke: „Links ist der mit Zucker. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen."

„Danke. Ihnen auch.", gab Max zurück, schnappte sich die beiden Becher und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Zimmer.

Ganz langsam öffnete er die Tür, nur für den Fall, dass Leon wieder dahinterstand und er ihn erneut über den Haufen rennen würde. Wäre doch schade um den Kaffee.

Aber Leon schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Max stellte den Kaffee auf dem Nachttisch neben Leon ab und zog den Vorhang auf. Viel heller machte es das nicht, aber ein bisschen Licht warf die Straßenlaterne schon in den Raum, sodass Max sich auf einem Stuhl im Zimmer niederließ und Leon beim Schlafen zusah.

Wie schön er einfach aussah. Max mochte seine zerstrubelten, braunen Locken und seine Lippen waren einfach zum Niederknien. Ein Gefühl von Glückseligkeit erfüllte Max, wie er Leon so beim friedlich Schlummern beobachtete und an seinen Entschluss denken musste, zu dem er eben im Hof gekommen war. Ein bisschen nervös war er allerdings schon. Was, wenn Leon plötzlich doch bereute, was er letzte Nacht getan und gesagt hatte?

Ehe er jedoch wieder Zeit zum Grübeln hatte, hörte er schon eine Regung von Leon, der gerade aufzuwachen schien.

„Kaffeeeeeee...", grummelte dieser als ihm der Duft des göttlichen Getränks in die Nase stieg und ihn aus dem Reich der Träume holte.

Er blinzelte ein paar mal, dann erblickte er Max. „Hey, du bist ja schon wach. Wie kommt denn der Ka.... Oh, hast... hast du den Kaffee mitgebracht?", fragte er leicht verpeilt.

„Hey. Sieht so aus.", erwiderte Max und musste lachen über Leons morgendliche Blitzmerkerqualitäten.

„Du bist der Beste.", sagte Leon daraufhin, setzte sich auf und griff nach einem der beiden Kaffeebecher.

„Das bezweifle ich.", gab Max zurück und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, was auch Leon nicht verborgen blieb.

„Bääähhh, oh Gott, ich nehm's zurück. Willst du mich vergiften?!", spie Leon plötzlich, verzog das Gesicht und jagte Max einen riesigen Schrecken ein.

„Der ist ja zum Verrecken süß.", erklärte Leon seinen Ausbruch und Max kapierte. Er hatte den falschen Becher erwischt. Sein Fehler.... Upps.

Jetzt musste Max wieder lachen und zog Leon auf: „Ach komm, so schlimm kann's gar nicht sein. Das bisschen Zucker wird dich schon nicht umbringen. Aber gib her, das ist mein Becher, der andere ist deine."

Leon warf die Decke zurück und streckte sich Richtung Bettende um Max seinen Kaffeebecher zu reichen. Dann nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem und bemerkte: „Schon viel besser."

Auch Max probierte seinen Kaffee. Wo war der bitte zu süß? Seiner Meinung nach war es kaum zu schmecken, dass da überhaupt Zucker drin war...

„Aber hey, warum bist du nicht der Beste?", hakte Leon jetzt noch einmal nach und setzte sich ans Bettende, sodass er Max direkt gegenüber saß. Als dieser ihn mit seinen engelsgleichen, blauen Augen ernst anschaute und einmal schwer schluckte bevor er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, zog sich Leons Magen direkt wieder zusammen.

„Ich benehme mich in letzter Zeit ständig wie ein Vollidiot und bin furchtbar zu dir. Und was machst du? Du verzeihst mir. Immer und immer wieder. Du bist unglaublich. Und dann letzte Nacht...", begann Max seine Erklärung.

Bei den Worten _letzte Nacht_ rutschte Leon unweigerlich das Herz in die Hose _._

„...das war das verrückteste, was mir je passiert ist. Also, nicht nur das... also das auf gewisse Weise auch... Man, also, was ich sagen will... Erst die Sache mit der Frau, dann die Sache mit dir und dann... _du_!", fuhr Max fort und machte eine Pause.

Leon konnte nichts sagen, zu viel Angst hatte er vor dem, was Max ihm möglicherweise antworten würde. Unterbewusst hielt er den Atem an.

„Leon, ich kann dir noch keine Antwort geben. Aber ich... Ich würde gern was ausprobieren.", schloss Max seine Ausführungen.

Kaum dass er den Satz beendet hatte und in Leons fragendes Gesicht blickte, begann sein Herz schon schneller zu schlagen.

Er beugte sich nach vorn und berührte ganz sanft Leons Lippen mit seinen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Leon verstand, was gerade passierte und so erwiderte er den Kuss. Etwas zaghaft ließen sie sich beide darauf ein und gaben sich voller Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit hin. Nach kurzer Zeit intensivierten sie den Kuss, doch ehe es zu wild werden konnten, legte Max eine Hand auf Leons Brust und die andere auf seine eigene. Er konnte dessen erhöhten Herzschlag deutlich spüren und genau dasselbe spürte er bei sich. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Und richtig. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt.

Jetzt löste sich Max von Leon und nahm dessen Hand um sie auf seine Brust zu legen. Leon schaute ihn erst etwas verwundert an, spürte Max' schnellen Herzschlag aber natürlich auch und als dieser Leon dann glücklich anlächelte, tat er es ihm gleich.

Bevor einer von ihnen jedoch eine Chance hatte, noch etwas zu sagen oder tun, wurden sie unsanft durch Max' Handywecker aufgeschreckt.

„Frühstück?", fragte Max fröhlich als er das nervige Klingeln ausgestellt hatte.

„Dein Ernst? Jetzt?", entgegnete Leon, der sich scheinbar eher eine Fortsetzung der vorherigen Szene erhofft hatte.

„Ich bin vielleicht mal schon seit Ewigkeiten wach. Kann ja nicht jeder schlafen wie ein Stein.", neckte Max ihn daraufhin.

„Wer von uns ist denn sonst immer der Stein?", konterte Leon und schnappte sich ein Kissen, welches er bedrohlich in die Luft hob, bereit, es nach Max zu werfen.

„Woah, ok. Ich ergebe mich. Hast ja recht.", kicherte Max als wäre er davon beeindruckt und hob ergeben die Hände.

„Aber jetzt zieh dir was an und komm mit zum Frühstück. Ich hab Hunger.", drängelte Max nun.

„Kann ich nicht gleich so gehen?", wandte sich Leon ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern zu und Max hatte sicher nichts gegen den Anblick einzuwenden, wollte jetzt aber wirklich los, ehe er nur wieder die Beherrschung verlor. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht wieder irgendwelche überstürzten, unüberlegten Aktionen zu starten.

Er setzte eine ernste Miene auf, bevor er Leon mit erhobenem Zeigefinger antwortete: „Hör auf rumzualbern. Ich sagte, ich habe Hunger."

„Oh oh, mit hungrigem Max am Morgen ist nicht zu spaßen.", erwiderte dieser. Gleich darauf mussten beide losprusten und Leon beeilte sich, sich ein T-Shirt und Trainingshosen überzustreifen und in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen.

„Kann ich wenigstens noch schnell ins Bad? Gib mir fünf Minuten, ok!?", bat Leon.

„Drei!", erwiderte Max und schon war Leon im Bad verschwunden.

Als er wieder herauskam, schob Max ihn ungeduldig Richtung Tür. Plötzlich fiel Leon noch etwas ein: „Halt, den nehme ich aber mit. Wäre doch schade drum."

Max wollte schon wieder einen Spruch von wegen „keine zwei Meter ohne Kaffee aushalten" bringen, den er sich aber verkniff, als ihm stattdessen bewusst wurde, wie Leon seine kleine Geste des mitgebrachten Kaffees zu schätzen wusste. Also stimmte er ihm nur zu und griff ebenfalls nach seinem Becher. Dann traten sie auf den Hotelflur.

Als sie ein paar Treppenstufen hinuntergingen, konnte Leon nicht widerstehen, Max wieder zu necken: „Hey, was wohl die anderen dazu sagen, dass du mal der erste beim Frühstück bist?"

„Das wird kaum jemandem auffallen, im Gegensatz dazu!", konterte Max und kam mit seiner Hand gefährlich nah an Leons eben noch in Windeseile zurechtgemachte Haarpracht.

„Das wagst du nicht!", mahnte Leon und eilte noch ein paar Stufen hinunter.

„Und wie ich das wage!", drohte Max daraufhin und verfolgte ihn mit breitem Grinsen.

Als er Leon fast eingeholt hatte, verpasste dieser vor lauter Albernheit und Gekicher eine Stufe und erschrak sich so sehr, dass ihm der Kaffeebecher in hohem Bogen aus der Hand flog und sich einmal komplett auf seinem T-Shirt entleerte.

„Aaaahhh, verdammt, das ist heiß!", schrie er und blieb endlich stehen. Max eilte ihm direkt zu Hilfe, musste aber immer noch lachen, so köstlich amüsierte er sich, dass Leon doch noch seine gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte.

„Warte, ich helfe dir.", kicherte Max und zog ihm sogleich das nasse T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Max, doch nicht hier.", raunte Leon Max nun verführerisch grinsend zu und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

Max lief sofort knallrot an und drückte Leon immer noch leicht kichernd von sich, obwohl er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass dieser Anblick und die kurze Berührung ihm augenblicklich wieder ein Kribbeln durch den Körper jagten und er nichts lieber getan hätte, als hier und jetzt direkt über ihn herzufallen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich.", hörten sie plötzlich eine nicht allzu weit entfernte Stimme sagen und schraken auseinander.

Max schaute als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und Leon blickte fragend zwischen Max und der Frau, die scheinbar gerade aus ihrem Zimmer getreten war, hin und her. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, wer da wohl vor ihnen stand. Bevor ihm jedoch noch etwas Dummes herausplatzen konnte, hörte er nur ein „Hey" von Max und spürte, wie dieser ihn wieder die Treppe hochzog.

Zurück im Zimmer, schien Leon immer noch sprachlos. Als Max ihm ein neues T-Shirt zuwarf, welches ihn am Kopf traf, sprach er plötzlich doch: „Die war süß."

Max erstarrte kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „So süß wie der Kaffee vorhin?", entgegnete er, selbst überrascht über seine Schlagfertigkeit.

„Was? Niemals! Das ist gar nicht möglich. Obwohl warte, doch...", sagte Leon darauf und konnte nach der Vorlage nun nicht mehr widerstehen, Max zu küssen. Er nahm das T-Shirt und schwang es hinter Max' Nacken um ihn so zu sich zu ziehen und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzudrücken. Als er spürte, dass Max nicht wirklich erwiderte, zog er sich zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Leon besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich will nicht, dass du mich als süß bezeichnest. Das passt irgendwie nicht zu meinem Bild von uns.", antwortete Max überraschend ehrlich.

„Uns?", wiederholte Leon.

„Kein _uns_?", entgegnete Max darauf verunsichert.

„Doch, natürlich. So was von _uns_!", gab Leon erleichtert zurück, als sein Hirn langsam realisierte, was Max da gerade gemeint hatte.

„Dann komm her!", forderte Max nun und schon fanden sie sich in einer heißen Knutscherei wieder.

Gerade wollte Leon Max von seinem Pullover befreien, da wurden sie erneut vom Klingeln eines Handyweckers unterbrochen.

„Verdammt! Vergessen, auszustellen.", fluchte Leon, der sich besonders über die Unterbrechung ärgerte und stellte das nervige Geräusch ab. Wie oft war ihnen das jetzt schon passiert? Max hingegen kam es ganz gelegen, denn beinahe wäre er wieder in alte Muster verfallen. Dabei wollte er es doch wirklich langsam angehen lassen.

„Das ist unser Zeichen. Wir sollten gehen.", sprach Max und bekam dafür den typischen, enttäuschten Hundeblick von Leon.

„Na gut.", seufzte dieser und zog sich sein neues T-Shirt über.

Als sie wieder auf dem Hotelflur waren, musste Leon noch etwas wichtiges los werden: „Das mit dem ‚süß' kam übrigens nicht von mir..."

„Ach was? Von wem dann?", wollte Max nun wissen.

„Och, niemand...", grinste Leon zurück.

„Komm schon, sag!", drängte Max ihn nun.

„Bene.", gab Leon zu.

„Bene? Woher...? Wann hast du...? Was bitte hast du ihm erzählt? Nein, warte, was genau hat er gesagt?", hakte Max nach.

Leon musste grinsen. Schon wieder fand er Max wirklich süß, wie er sich so leicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, aber das durfte er ihm natürlich nicht sagen.

„Er hat gesagt, er könne sich kein süßeres Pärchen als uns zwei vorstellen.", zitierte er ihren Ex-Kapitän.

„Hat er nicht!", empörte sich Max daraufhin.

„Hat er wohl!", bestätigte Leon.

„Wir sind doch kein Pärchen.", warf Max ein und schob schnell noch hinterher: „Also, zumindest kein Pärchen-Pärchen."

Kein Pärchen-Pärchen - damit konnte Leon leben. Er wollte Max auf keinen Fall bedrängen, was das anging. Das war auch gar nicht wichtig. Er hatte von „uns" gesprochen. Das war alles, was für Leon im Augenblick zählte und dass Max überhaupt noch mit ihm redete und er augenscheinlich nicht alles komplett verbockt hatte mit seinem Geständnis - im Gegenteil. Gerade fühlte er, wie ihn eine große innere Zufriedenheit durchströmte und so euphorisiert freute er sich gerade wahnsinnig auf das heute bevorstehende Match und war überzeugt, dass sie nur als Gewinner daraus hervorgehen konnten.

„Max, komm! Frühstück! Wir müssen uns fürs Spiel stärken. Das wird großartig, das spüre ich! Das wird unser Tag!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er legte direkt einen Schritt zu.

„Na, wenn du das sagst, dann will ich es mal glauben.", entgegnete Max mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht und folgte Leon eilig in den Frühstücksraum.

 

 

*******

**Hey!**

**I'm back. ;)**

**Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal los werden, dass es mittlerweile bei Max genauso ist wie bei Leon im Januar. Jetzt, wo Heidel so einen Druck macht und die Gerüchteküche wieder am kochen ist, habe ich jeden Tag Angst, ins Internet zu schauen und irgendwo zu lesen, dass Max seinen Wechsel bekannt gegeben hat. Ich weiß, das müsste mir eigentlich Bockwurst sein, aber irgendwie beschäftigt es mich eben doch. Geht euch das auch so?**

**Ach ja, und am Samstag bin ich in Leipzig beim Spiel gegen Dortmund. Juhu! Nur falls jemand von euch auch dort sein sollte und mal winken möchte... XD**


	16. Kapitel 16

„Was hat Bene eigentlich noch so gesagt?", erkundigte sich Max kurz bevor sie den Frühstücksraum betraten.

„Dass du verdammt sexy bist.", flüsterte Leon ihm darauf ins Ohr.

„Das hat er ganz bestimmt nicht!", entgegnete Max und stieß Leon mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Au! Stimmt, hat er nicht. Ist aber so.", bestätigte Leon während seine Hand kurzum den Weg an Max' Hintern fand.

„Lass das oder ich reiß' dir vor versammelter Mannschaft die Klamotten vom Leib!", ermahnte dieser ihn daraufhin.

„Ich würde es drauf ankommen lassen.", gab Leon schelmisch grinsend zurück.

Die Vorlage konnte Max nicht ignorieren und untermauerte seine Androhung direkt: „Na warte, heute Abend bist du fällig!"

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", ging Leon gern darauf ein.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich dir vor allem versprechen, dass es nicht mal bis heute Abend dauern wird! Und jetzt Klappe!", brachte Max unter zusammengepressten Lippen hervor als sie auf den Tisch zusteuerten, an dem Weston McKennie und Amine Harit sich gerade angeregt unterhielten.

Max wollte sich doch zurückhalten. Dass er das nicht lange durchhalten würde, hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen. Zumindest nicht, wenn Leon es auch noch ständig darauf anlegte. Oh Gott, was hatte er sich da gerade eingebrockt? Hatten sie sich eben wirklich für heute Abend für so was wie ein Sex-Date verabredet? Diesen Gedanken musste Max ganz schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf verdrängen, sonst würde er wohl den ganzen Tag mit einer Latte umher rennen. Und war er überhaupt schon so weit?

„Morgen, Jungs.", grüßte Leon fröhlich und Max tat es ihm gleich.

Auf dem Tisch stand schon eine Kanne Kaffee bereit, aus der Leon Max und sich sogleich eine Tasse einschenkte. Max gönnte sich wieder ein paar Krümel Zucker und setzte gleichzeitig mit Leon zum Trinken an.

In dem Moment beendete Weston gerade seine Erzählung mit den Worten „And then he said: sex in reality is never as good as imagined while jerking off!". Während Amine sich halb totlachte, verschluckten sich Max und Leon an ihrem Kaffee und prusteten ihn einmal quer über den Tisch, bevor sie sich ansahen und wussten, dass sie beide sofort wieder _letzte Nacht_ vor Augen hatten und gleichzeitig daran denken mussten, dass sie sich eben noch unbeabsichtigt ausgemacht hatten, Westons These heute Abend auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu prüfen.

„What?!", grinste dieser nur angesichts ihrer Reaktion und plapperte dann munter weiter.

+++

Gleich sollte es so weit sein. Nach dem Mittag waren fast alle schon in der Lobby versammelt und bereit zur Abfahrt zum Stadion. Als die Spieler zum Aufbruch aufgefordert wurden, fiel Leon plötzlich noch etwas ein: „Max, ich komme sofort nach, muss nur noch schnell etwas besorgen."

Leon ging zum Empfang und schaute auf das Namensschild der Rezeptionistin. „Frau Richter.", suchte er die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau.

„Herr Goretzka,", lächelte sie, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Mein Kollege Herr Meyer hat heute Morgen irgendwoher zwei Becher von diesem göttlichen, schwarzen Zaubertrank geholt und ich habe so die Vermutung, dass er aus dieser Maschine hinter Ihnen gekommen sein könnte.", äußerte Leon überschwänglich sein Anliegen und zeigte auf etwas hinter der Dame.

„Zaubertrank - Sie sprechen mir aus der Seele. Und ja, der kam aus dieser Maschine.", antwortete sie freudig.

„Dann bräuchte ich bitte schnell zwei mal den Glückskaffee. Wissen Sie, der hat nämlich heute schon mal Glück gebracht und wir wollen doch beim Spiel gleich nichts dem Zufall überlassen.", erklärte er ganz aufgeregt und mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Verstehe. Einmal schwarz und einmal mit ein bisschen Zucker. Kommt sofort.", bestätigte die Dame die Bestellung.

Als sie wenig später den Kaffee fertig hatte und die Becher auf den Tresen stellte, konnte sie sich einen koketten Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Ich nehme an, der mit Zucker ist für Herrn Meyer. Sie haben ja keinen Zucker mehr nötig."

Leon biss sich auf die Zunge. Fast hätte er gesagt ‚den hat der Meyer erst recht nicht nötig', stattdessen zog er einen Zwanzigeuroschein aus seiner Hosentasche und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Vielen Dank" und seinem besten Lächeln.

+++

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?", grinste Max als Leon sich mit den zwei Kaffeebechern auf dem Platz neben ihm niederließ.

„Hey, ehe du falsche Schlüsse ziehst - das ist Glückskaffee, wie der von heute Morgen, verstehst du? Damit kann gleich nichts mehr schief gehen.", verkündete Leon stolz und Max war tatsächlich ein wenig gerührt von der Geste.

„Danke. Aber wenn ich den gleich auch noch trinke, zerspringe ich vor Nervosität. Da kannst du mich direkt einliefern. Noch mehr Aufputschmittel ertrage ich nicht. Am Ende heißt es noch, ich hätte gedopt."

„Max,", hauchte Leon mit neckischem Unterton ganz nah an dessen Ohr, „wenn ich dich mit ein bisschen Kaffee schon so aus der Ruhe bringen kann, wie soll das erst heute Abend werden?".

Noch bevor sich eine Gänsehaut über Max' kompletten Körper ausgebreitet hatte, verpasste dieser Leon sogleich wieder eine mit dem Ellenbogen. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Wie sollte Max so denn bitte vernünftig bleiben und sich zu Zurückhaltung zwingen? Das war unmöglich, wenn Leon ihn immer wieder so provozierte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Leon recht hatte und er sich tatsächlich viel zu leicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, wollte er dagegen steuern. So einfach würde er Leon die Zügel nicht überlassen. Er hatte da sehr wohl noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

„Ich würde das Maul lieber nicht zu weit aufreißen. Denk an Westons Worte!", konterte Max wieder überraschend schlagfertig.

„Eins null für dich.", kommentierte Leon seine Antwort anerkennend.

„Bist du denn überhaupt nicht aufgeregt vor dem Spiel? Ich meine, sonst geht's bei mir eigentlich immer. Normalerweise ist da diese positive Aufregung, die man irgendwie ja braucht. Aber heute ist es anders, eher so eine Mischung aus böser Vorahnung und Euphorie. Ich weiß auch nicht so richtig, kann es schlecht erklären.", schilderte Max Leon seinen Zustand.

„Doch, ich bin wie immer positiv aufgeregt. Wobei ich aber ja sehr wahrscheinlich eh erstmal auf der Bank sitzen werde. Wer weiß, darf ich überhaupt spielen. Aber ihr regelt das auch ohne mich. Und jetzt pack mal die Zweifel weg und hol dein Selbstvertrauen wieder raus!", versuchte Leon, ihn zu ermutigen und machte eine Geste als schmeiße er etwas weg und zöge dann etwas aus Max' Rucksack.

Max lächelte ihn daraufhin dankbar an und legte dann seinen Kopf an Leons Schulter. Und wie auf der Hinfahrt nach Dortmund, gab Leon Max einen Kuss auf den Kopf und lehnte seinen dann gegen Max'. Max war einfach so froh, Leon zu haben, der es in einem Moment schaffte, ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, andererseits aber gleich darauf auch wieder zu beruhigen.

Viel zu schnell hatte der Bus den Signal-Iduna-Park erreicht und so mussten sie ihren Hauch von Zweisamkeit gezwungenermaßen wieder aufgeben.

+++

„Und hier kommt die Mannschaft von Borussia Dortmund. Im Tor mit der Nummer 1: Roman ...", verhallten die Worte von Nobby Dickel in Max' Kopf als dieser die Aufstellung über die Stadionlautsprecher bekanntgab während die Dortmunder und Max mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft und dem Ballkind an der Hand in das Monster von einem Stadion einliefen. Die Stimmung war wie immer am kochen und Max konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich losgelassen zu werden und das angesammelte Adrenalin rauszulassen. Er hatte sich, wie natürlich auch seine Kollegen, so viel vorgenommen für dieses Match.

Endlich ertönte der Pfiff zum Anstoß und beide Mannschaften waren heiß und gaben direkt alles. So dauerte es nicht lange bis in der 12. Minute das erste Tor fiel - nur dummerweise für Dortmund durch Aubameyang und das auch noch mit der Hand. Keine Absicht hin oder her, es ärgerte Max. Aber ok, was ist schon ein Tor? Da hatten sie eben etwas Glück, es war noch jede Menge Zeit um den Spieß umzudrehen.

Leon saß tatsächlich vorerst auf der Bank und verfolgte angespannt das Spielgeschehen. Dieses verflixte frühe Tor. Wie gern hätte er der Mannschaft geholfen. So blieb ihm vorerst nur abzuwarten und aufmerksam zu beobachten, was beide Teams da veranstalteten. Leon ertappte sich dabei wie seine Augen überwiegend an Max klebten und er nur zu gerne mit Kono tauschen würde um an dessen Seite zu kämpfen anstatt ihm.

Leon driftete gerade völlig ab in seinen Gedanken als er in der 18. Minute durch die Jubelschreie der zahlreichen Dortmund-Fans aufgeschreckt wurde. Wie konnte das denn nun wieder passieren? Nach einem Freistoß von Nuri Sahin war es sein Mannschaftskollege Benjamin Stambouli, der beim Versuch den Ball zu klären, ihn stattdessen für Ralle unhaltbar im Tor versenkte. Verdammt, auch noch ein Eigentor, das war doch wirklich zum Haare raufen. Ok, Leon, ruhig bleiben. Die Jungs schaffen das schon noch.

Doch nur zwei Minuten später musste Leon mit ansehen, wie Aubameyang Benjamin locker ausspielte und den Ball vors Tor flankte, wo Mario Götze einlief und lässig zum Drei Null köpfte. Jetzt hielt es auch Leon nicht mehr auf dem Sitz. „Lasst mich rein, bitte!", schrie er als er aufsprang. Auch ihr Trainer Domenico Tedesco hüpfte gerade wie ein Aufziehmännlein an der Seitenlinie auf und ab und versuchte, noch irgendwie kontrolliert hilfreiche Anweisungen zu vermitteln. Außerdem beschwerte er sich, denn dem Tor war eine Situation vorangegangen, in der Kono mit dem Schiri zusammengerauscht war. Das hätte er verdammt noch mal abpfeifen müssen!

„Ok, warmmachen, Jungs!", hörte Leon endlich den Ruf ihres Co-Trainers und sofort sprang er auf und lief mit Amine Harit und den anderen Jungs der Bank zum Aufwärmen an den Rand des Spielfelds. Dabei hatte er stets ein Auge auf Max und das Spielgeschehen.

Die Jungs waren alle total verunsichert, ist ja auch kein Wunder. So passierte es Thilo Kehrer, dass er mit offener Sohle in Nuri Sahin rauschte und dafür auch noch Gelb sah. Ok, das ist kein Weltuntergang, war der Gesamtstimmung aber auch nicht gerade dienlich. Das war schon echt ein trauriges Bild, was sie heute abgaben. Oder hatten die Dortmunder einfach nur unheimliches Glück?

Gerade als Leon sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, glaubte er seinen Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen. Nobby Dickel verkündete übertrieben das Vier Null, welches Raphael Guerreiro soeben in der 25. Minute ins Netz gezwirbelt hatte und das Stadion war am eskalieren. Keinen Zuschauer hielt es mehr auf seinem Platz. Die einen, weil sie vor Freude zerspringen wollten und ihre Emotionen in lautstarken Gesängen Ausdruck verliehen, die anderen weil sie überlegten, auf der Stelle das Stadion zu verlassen um sich diese Demütigung nicht länger anschauen zu müssen.

Jetzt war auch Max an einem Punkt, an dem er sich am liebsten heulend auf den Boden geschmissen hätte. Nein, besser noch: Der Boden sollte sich auftun und ihn oder am besten alle hier verschlingen. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte nicht mal diese Story genügend Sensationspotenzial um von der Schmach nach nur 25 Spielminuten in Dortmund abzulenken. Wo war plötzlich all das Selbstvertrauen und ihr genialer Plan hin, den sie sich für dieses Match zurechtgelegt hatten? Und vor allem, was war plötzlich mit den Zecken los? Verlieren die letzten Spiele und heute stehen sie da wie völlig andere Menschen auf dem Feld und lassen sie so alt aussehen. Einfach unfasslich.

Max warf einen verzweifelten Blick in Richtung der sich warmmachenden Spieler, der auf einen ebenso ungläubig dreinschauenden Leon traf. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Leon würde genau jetzt neben ihm stehen und nicht so weit weg. Er würde kurz zu ihm laufen und ihm irgendwelche aufmunternden Worte zurufen und über den Kopf wuscheln. Das tat er immer, wenn es gerade nicht so gut für sie lief. Oder auch, wenn es gut lief, völlig egal. Ja, genau das wünschte sich Max jetzt. Das bräuchte er jetzt.

Im schlimmsten Fall müsste er noch 20 Minuten durchhalten bis zum Halbzeitpfiff. Ob er dann allerdings noch mal aus der Kabine kommen würde, wusste er nicht. Wie gesagt, Loch auftun und alle verschlucken oder Plan B: sich in der Kabine einschließen und nie wieder rauskommen. Am besten mit Leon und nie wieder irgendwem unter die Augen treten müssen. Ja, das klang nach einem vernünftigen Plan.

In der 33. Minute war es endlich soweit. Leons Herz pochte wie wild, als er ungeduldig an der Seitenlinie neben dem vierten Offiziellen auf seine Einwechslung wartete. Neben ihm stand Amine, der ebenfalls reingehen würde. Leon sah wie Franco auf ihn zugelaufen kam und als sie abklatschten machte Leon sich direkt auf den Weg zu Max und rief ihm und den anderen Jungs ein paar Anweisungen zu, die ihm der Trainer noch mitgegeben hatte. Gleich nach ihm folgte Amine, der für Weston kam.

Max wusste nicht, wie er die Zeit bis zur Pause überstanden hatte. Leon eilte sofort an seine Seite und zog dessen verschwitzten Körper in seine Arme. Er nuschelte irgendwas unverständliches gegen Max' Haare, aber dieser wusste schon, was Leon ihm immer sagte. Es tat gerade einfach so unheimlich gut, seine Nähe zu spüren und sich von jemandem trösten zu lassen, der genau wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Gleich darauf eilten sie mit dem Rest der Mannschaft und dem Trainerteam in die Katakomben. Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht füreinander, denn der Coach begann direkt mit seiner Zwischenstandsanalyse und gab ihnen neben aufmunternden Worten auch die neue Taktik für die zweite Hälfte bekannt. Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich. Er war tatsächlich davon überzeugt, dass sie das Spiel noch aufholen, ja sogar drehen könnten. Irgendwie schaffte er es, Max und auch die anderen mit seiner Euphorie anzustecken.

Es blieben noch wenige Augenblicke bis zur zweiten Halbzeit und während sich die ersten schon wieder auf den Weg in den Spielertunnel machten, packte Leon Max' Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in eine Toilettenkabine. Nicht gerade der schönste Ort, aber der einzige, wo er sicher sein konnte, dass sie niemand sehen konnte. Leon drückte Max gegen die Wand und presste seine Lippen für einen kurzen aber intensiven Kuss auf die seinen, lehnte dann seine Stirn an Max' und sah ihm tief in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen.

„Du schaffst das. Ich glaub an dich. Du bist ein Kämpfer. Mein Held. Hörst du? _WIR_ schaffen das!", versuchte Leon, Max in halber Lautstärke aufzubauen.

„Mit dir an meiner Seite kann ich alles schaffen, Leon.", entgegnete Max leicht keuchend, überrascht von dem unerwarteten Kuss.

„Ich werde an deiner Seite kämpfen. Und jetzt los, wir müssen wieder raus.", gab Leon zurück und öffnete die Kabinentür, jedoch nicht, ohne sich einen letzten kurzen Kuss von Max zu stehlen. Max atmete noch einmal tief ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen als er spürte wie Leons Hand sanft über seine Wange strich.

Max' Herz pochte wie wild und er fühlte sich tatsächlich neu beflügelt von den Worten des Trainers und nicht zuletzt von Leons kleiner Einlage eben. Und so traten sie und die restlichen Jungs wenige Sekunden später den Weg zurück auf den Rasen an.

 

*******

**Juhuuuuu! Lang hat's gedauert, aber da bin ich wieder. Ich war die letzten 4 Wochen im Praktikum und hatte da so mega Stress, dass ich keine Sekunde Zeit oder Muse hatte, hier weiterzuschreiben. Es ist mir unheimlich schwer gefallen, so lange nicht hier dran weiterzuarbeiten, aber endlich ist es soweit.**

**Hoffe, es gefällt.**

**Das nächste Update dauert nicht wieder so lange. Versprochen! :D**


	17. Kapitel 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei den Erinnerungen an die zweite Halbzeit blutet mein schwarz-gelbes Herz. :_(
> 
> Wer sich die Erinnerungen auch noch einmal antun möchte, hier der Link zur Zusammenfassung:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_HJ9uUGBkQ
> 
> Die Rangelei nach Abpfiff:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV_jLEguMmE
> 
> Und Leons Interview:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7LTaJgg9c8

Das Spiel lief seit einigen Minuten wieder und die Jungs spürten, dass sich irgendwas verändert hatte. Die Dortmunder waren erneut wie ausgewechselt, nur dieses Mal im für sie negativen Sinne. Es schien, als hätten sie in der zweiten Halbzeit die Rollen getauscht. Was zur Hölle hatte ihr Trainer denen nur gesagt in der Pause? ‚Jo, Jungs, das reicht, schaltet ruhig einen Gang zurück' oder was?

Max und Leon sollte es recht sein. Sie kamen richtig in Fahrt, genau wie der Rest des Teams. 61. Minute - bäm! Da köpfte Guido Burgstaller, oder wie die Fans auch zu sagen pflegten ‚Burgknaller', zum Vier Eins ein und das nach einem Megaball von Benjamin, der so seinen Fehler aus der Anfangsphase wettmachen konnte.

„Ja, man, Burgi!", rief Leon anerkennend und erleichtert als er diesem Richtung Tor hinterherlief. Was für ein geiles Tor.

Nur vier Minuten später lies Kono Ömer Toprak alt aussehen und servierte eine feine Flanke für Amine, der den Ball gekonnt zum Vier Zwei einnetzte. Sie trauten sich alle gar nicht richtig zu jubeln, so unwirklich kam ihnen das vor.

Den Dortmundern scheinbar auch oder wo war jetzt Nobby Dickels Euphorie bei der Durchsage des Spielstands geblieben?

Die Stimmung im Stadion kochte immer weiter hoch und ein Blick zu ihrem wild gestikulierenden Trainer ließ die Jungs wissen, dass sie tatsächlich auf einem guten Weg waren, hier noch was zu reißen. „Weiter! Weiter!", schien dieser ihnen mitteilen zu wollen und das taten sie auch. Sie liefen mit aller Kraft und zurück gewonnenem Selbstvertrauen die Dortmunder an, die irgendwie keine Ordnung mehr zu finden schienen.

Jetzt herrschte offenbar große Unsicherheit auf Seiten der Gastgeber. In der 72. Minute lief Aubameyang von hinten in Amine und flog schließlich mit Gelb-Rot vom Platz. Den anschließenden Freistoß von Kono hätte Burgi sogar fast wieder mit dem Kopf verwandelt, aber dummerweise konnte Weidenfeller den Ball noch an den Pfosten ablenken.

Trotzdem, der Knoten bei Königsblau schien geplatzt, wohingegen die Luft der Schwarz-Gelben echt raus zu sein schien. In der 86. Minute standen sie wie angewurzelt vorm eigenen Tor rum und so hatte Daniel Caligiuri genug Platz um im Alleingang auf nur noch ein Tor Rückstand zu verkürzen.

Dieses Mal fiel der Jubel schon etwas euphorischer aus, aber nicht zu lang. Sie wollten ja keine Zeit verschwenden, in der sie möglicherweise das Unmögliche noch möglich machen könnten.

Noch etwas über vier Minuten. Der Glaube, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen könnten, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer.

Als endlich die Nachspielzeit angezeigt wurde, konnte man den Dortmundern und allen voran ihrem Trainer Peter Bosz die Verzweiflung förmlich ansehen, während man beim Blick in die Augen der Schalker und deren Coach ein loderndes Feuer erkennen konnte. Unglaubliche sieben Minuten hatten sie noch Zeit um die Sensation zu schaffen.

Sie liefen sich die Seele aus dem Leib und sollten dafür wahrhaftig noch belohnt werden. In der vierten Minute der Nachspielzeit war es wieder Kono, der eine Ecke vom Feinsten trat und für Naldo servierte, welcher den Ball wie selbstverständlich mit dem Kopf im Tor versenkte.

Ausgleich.

Nicht. Zu. Fassen.

Als Schiri Deniz Aytekin die Partie endlich abpfiff, konnte keiner mehr an sich halten. Vor allem Ralle hatte wohl eine provokante Geste Richtung Südtribüne gerichtet, woraufhin Nuri Sahin und er aneinander gerieten und sich sofort eine Menschentraube um sie bildete, die versuchte, zu schlichten. Die Emotionen kochten einfach auf beiden Seiten über. Und so verteilte Aytekin auch an die zwei noch nachträglich gelbe Karten.

In Windeseile war die kleine Rangelei wieder aufgelöst und endlich konnten Ralle und sein Team den Weg zu ihrer Fankurve antreten und sich für diese Wahnsinnssaufholjagd gebührend feiern lassen.

Max war wie in Trance. Er konnte gar nicht begreifen, was sie tatsächlich gerade erreicht hatten. Er nahm den Jubel der Fans wie in einer Blase wahr. Da merkte er, wie jemand seine Hand griff und ihn weiter mit Richtung Tribüne zog.

Leon.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, überlief Max ein Gefühl vollkommener Glückseligkeit. Er hatte recht gehabt. Zusammen hatten sie es geschafft. Natürlich nicht ohne den Rest des Teams, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle.

Alle lagen sich in den Armen und verteilten anerkennende Schulterklopfer und Glückwünsche.

Alle, außer den Dortmundern. Die konnten einem fast leid tun. Aber das hätte man in der ersten Hälfte auch von den Schalkern sagen können, von daher war es nur gerecht. Wer eine 4:0 Führung so aus der Hand gab, hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Die Schalker betrachteten sich eindeutig als Sieger dieses Revierderbys. Franco hatte gleich darauf sein Handy gezückt um den gefühlten Siegesjubel mit Ralle und Naldo für ewig festzuhalten.

Während die meisten Spieler sich bald darauf in die Kabine begaben um dort weiterzufeiern, wurden einige noch zum Interview gebeten. Neben dem Trainer durften unter anderem auch Ralle, Naldo, Matija Nastasic und Leon ihren Senf zum Spiel abgeben. Dabei konnte es Leon doch kaum erwarten, seine Glücksgefühle mit einem ganz besonderen Kollegen zu teilen. Mit den Gedanken schon bei ihm, rutschte Leon eine kleine Ungenauigkeit heraus. „Wir haben heute gewonnen.", hatte er gesagt, seinen Fehler aber doch gleich bemerkt und korrigiert. „Äh, wir haben heute unentschieden gespielt, Wahnsinnsaufholjagd gemacht und ja... gefühlt sind wir ja Gewinner, ist schon richtig.", brachte er gerade noch zustande und wollte endlich los. Keine zwei Sekunden länger hätte er es beim Interview ausgehalten, er wollte einfach nur zu Max und am liebsten auch nur mit ihm feiern.

Als Leon die Kabine betrat, hallten ihm die Gesänge der Jungs entgegen: „Derbysieger! Derbysieger! Hey! Hey!"

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Jubeltraube, tauschte dabei noch einige Umarmungen mit seinen Kollegen aus und klatschte mit ihnen ab, bis er endlich bei Max war.

„Komm mit, wir müssen reden.", sprach er zu Max, der ihn mit einem Grinsen über beide Ohren anstrahlte, als er auf ihn zukam und lief direkt weiter bis in den Duschraum.

„Was, jetzt?!", rief Max etwas verdutzt hinterher, folgte ihm aber sogleich.

Leon schloss die Tür hinter Max und tatsächlich, sein Plan schien aufzugehen. Außer ihnen war noch niemand in der Dusche, da alle noch heftig am feiern waren.

„Was zum-", weiter kam Max nicht, denn da spürte er schon Leons Lippen auf seinen. So sah also Reden aus.

Max hatte gar keine Chance, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, viel zu überwältigt war er. Leon dirigierte ihn, ohne von ihm abzulassen, unter eine der Duschen und ohne Vorwarnung begann das Wasser, auf sie herabzuprasseln.

Er wollte protestieren, zu gefährlich fand er die Lokalität. Was, wenn die anderen hinterher kamen? Und was war mit seiner Zurückhaltung? Und außerdem, unter _heute Abend_ hatte er sich eher zu Hause vorgestellt. Doch wie zuletzt immer in Leons Gegenwart, setzte Max' Verstand einfach aus.

Stürmisch zog Leon Max das Trikot über den Kopf und ließ sich gleich darauf von seinem befreien. Diese flogen, genau wie die Untershirts, gefolgt von ihren Hosen und Funktionsshorts, in hohem Bogen auf den Boden des Duschraums.

Leon war so heiß und erregt durch das Spiel, er war wie in einem Rausch. Er konnte gar nicht anders als bereits hier und jetzt über Max herzufallen. Und er würde darauf bestehen, dass Max ihm endlich zeigte, was er ihm gestern noch so anschaulich beschrieben hatte.

Er ließ seine Hände über Max Rücken gleiten, hinunter zu seinem Hintern und zog ihn so nah, wie er konnte, an sich heran.

Max musste stöhnen, als sein Schwanz, jedoch immer noch eingesperrt in seiner Unterhose, gegen Leons Schenkel rieb, während dieser ihn mit seiner ambitionierten Zunge schwindelig küsste.

„Runter damit!", diktierte Leon und zog am Bund von Max' Shorts, „Zeig mir, was du mir gestern so vollmundig geschildert hast!"

Ok, das war zu viel. Max war kurz davor, zu tun, wie ihm gehießen, als sich plötzlich sein Verstand wieder einschaltete.

„Was? Jetzt? Hier?", brachte er schwer atmend hervor, „Ich hatte bei _heute Abend_ eher an zu Hause gedacht..."

„Wozu warten?", keuchte Leon, mehr um Max zum Weitermachen zu bewegen, als dass er eine Antwort auf seine Frage wollte und setzte seinen Versuch, Max seiner Unterhose zu entledigen, fort.

„Leon, stop!", rief Max jetzt und drückte ihn von sich, „Sorry, aber das kann ich nicht. Nicht hier, wo jederzeit einer reinkommen kann."

„Wer hat mich denn zuerst in der Dusche überfallen?!", rutschte Leon sein erster Gedanke dazu mit einem gereizten Unterton heraus.

Doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder gefangen und sah ein, dass seine Reaktion wohl etwas übereilt war. „Sorry, Max. Du hast vollkommen recht. Blöde Idee von mir,", entschuldigte sich Leon und schenkte Max ein schiefes Lächeln, „aber du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie heiß es aussieht... du aussiehst, wenn du so verbissen, kämpferisch, voller Entschlossenheit mit deinem sexy Hintern in diesem weißen Höschen-"

„Gott, Leon. Hör auf, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!", unterbrach Max ihn, als ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und er sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ehrlich, Max. Es gibt noch so viel mehr an dir, was mich schier verrückt werden lässt. Verzeih mir meinen kleinen, unüberlegten Überfall.", bekräftigte er seine Worte, als er liebevoll eine Hand an dessen Wange legte und leicht mit seinem Daumen darüber strich.

„Schon gut. Geht mir ja ganz ähnlich.", gab Max verlegen lächelnd zurück.

„Vor allem, wenn du mich so anschaust wie jetzt. Deine Augen bekommen dann immer diesen gewissen Grünstich, der mich ganz wahnsinnig-", musste Leon noch ein letztes Kompliment loswerden, doch auch das ließ Max ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen indem er seinen Finger auf Leons Lippen legte.

„Genug jetzt! Ich gehe besser mal Duschgel holen.", sprach er und trat aus der Dusche.

Kaum dass er das getan hatte, erstarrte er auf der Stelle, als sein Blick auf die Person am Eingang fiel und er feststellen musste, dass sie nicht länger allein im Duschraum waren.

 

„Wusste ich's doch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh!
> 
> Und jetzt seid ihr gefragt! Was denkt/glaubt/hofft ihr, wer das wohl sein könnte?
> 
> Ich habe mir überlegt, euch an dieser Stelle die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Story ein wenig mit zu gestalten. Ich habe vor, der Person im weiteren Verlauf, hauptsächlich in einer geplanten Fortsetzung, eine gewisse Rolle zu geben.
> 
> Lasst mich also gerne wissen, wen ihr gern noch mit dabei hättet. Ich schaue dann, ob sich das in meinen Plan einbauen lässt, denn mir schwebt natürlich auch schon jemand vor. Trotzdem würde mich total interessieren, was IHR wollt! Also, hiermit auch die Aufforderung an all die zahlreichen, lieben Leser/innen, die sonst nicht kommentieren, traut euch! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn möglichst viele ihre Meinung kundtun. :)
> 
> Ach ja, wäre natürlich hilfreich, wenn es jemand wäre, der auch beim Derby dabei war. Zur Erinnerung, das war das Line-up (neben Max und Leon):
> 
> \-- Konoplyanka, Fährmann, Caligiuri, Di Santo, Burgstaller, Oczipka, Stambouli, Kehrer, McKennie, Naldo  
> Bank: Coke, Embolo, Harit, Nastasic, Nübel, Schöpf --
> 
> Alternativ ginge auch jemand anderes aus dem aktuellen Kader. ;)
> 
> !!!RIESEN DANK an der Stelle auch wieder für eure Unterstützung, Kudos und Kommis!!! :*


	18. Kapitel 18

Erschrocken blickte Max in die Augen seines Kapitäns.

Max begann gerade mit dem berühmten „Das ist nicht, wonach es...", als hinter Ralle noch jemand auftauchte.

„Was wusstest du?", fragte Guido Burgstaller ganz gespannt und legte Ralle einen Arm um die Schultern.

Dieser konnte die Panik in Max' Augen sehen. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

„Das war aber auch ein erregendes Spiel, gell?", wandte Burgi sich derweil gut gelaunt mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und einem Nicken in Richtung Max' Mitte an diesen.

Dem hatte es mittlerweile komplett die Sprache verschlagen.

„Dass... dass Max vergessen hatte, Duschgel mitzunehmen...", sagte Ralle, untermalt mit einem Augenrollen, zu Max.

Dankbar stimmte Max ihm zu: „Genau, muss ich wohl vergessen haben. Ähm...", stammelte Max darauf und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Wart', ich hol's dir. In der Tasch'n?!", bot Guido sofort an.

„Äh, danke. Ja.", antwortete Max leicht verwundert, was Burgi nur mit einem Augenzwinkern kommentierte, ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kabine machte.

Max war schon wieder röter als die Tomaten auf einer Ketchup-Flasche. „Ähm...", begann er wieder.

„Dank' mir einfach später.", sprach Ralle im Vorbeigehen kopfschüttelnd, aber wissend lächelnd. Er ging direkt auf die andere Seite zu der Dusche, wo er Leon vermutete, da dort immer noch das Wasser lief.

„Los, Hosen runter und Beeilung!", forderte er diesen auf und streckte ihm seine eigene Duschgelflasche entgegen.

Leon schaute ihn nur verlegen und mit einem Ausdruck von „Upps", aber auch Glück an, nahm dann dankbar einen großen Tropfen Duschgel. Ralle ging derweil selbst duschen.

Als Leon kurz drauf fertig war und nach einem der praktischerweise schon bereitliegenden Handtücher griff, nahm er im Augenwinkel wahr, dass die Blicke einer bestimmten Person auf ihm lagen. Das nahm er zum Anlass, sich das weiße Frottee extra langsam und bewusst umzuschwingen. Dazu ein Augenaufschlag wie in Zeitlupe, nasse Haarsträhnen, die ihm in der Stirn klebten und ein paar Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg über die Nasenspitze, Lippen und Kinn nach unten bahnten. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem definierten Oberkörper und... Max hätte beinahe angefangen zu sabbern, da machte Leon einige Schritte auf ihn zu, doch sogleich an ihm vorbei, denn genau da kam Burgi mit dem Duschgel wieder. Der hatte gerade noch das Ende der Szene mitbekommen.

„Mund zu, Meyer. Hier,", sagte er und drückte Max sein Duschgel in die Hand, „kannst später weiterschmachten."

„Ich...", verschluckte Max sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke.

„Spaß.", fügte Burgi noch hinzu und gab Max noch einen Schulterklopfer, ehe er selbst den Weg unter eine der Duschen antrat.

Max überlegte gerade, wie er Burgis Bemerkung einordnen sollte, da kamen Amine, Weston und Thilo ausgelassen plaudernd herein.

„Hey, bist du nachher auch dabei?", erkundigte sich letzterer fröhlich.

„Bei was dabei?", fragte Max immer noch leicht verpeilt zurück.

„Na, Siegesfeier bei Ralle, du Held!", half er ihm feixend auf die Sprünge.

Inzwischen war Ralle auch schon fertig und hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen. „Ach, siehste, jetzt weiß ich wieder, was ich vorhin wollte... Ich hatte Nadine schon vorgewarnt, dass ich die Mannschaft zu 'nem kleinen Umtrunk nach Hause einladen würde, wenn wir gewinnen. Also, bist du dabei?!", klärte er Max auf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich haben wir gar nicht ge-", wollte Max gerade antworten, da wurde er auch schon wieder unterbrochen, als die Tür erneut aufschwang.

„Yeah, Training tomorrow is one our later, guys!", rief ein noch besser als sonst schon gelaunter Franco in die Runde.

„Ok,", stimmte Max nun endlich mit einem Seufzen zu und die anderen lachten zufrieden. „Ach, und Ralle, das bleibt doch unter uns?!", wandte er sich noch leicht besorgt flüsternd an diesen, bevor er es nun selbst auch endlich schaffte, duschen zu gehen.

+++

Es war gegen 20:00 Uhr, dass der Bus wieder den Parkplatz am Trainingsgelände in Gelsenkirchen erreichte. Tatsächlich begaben sich die meisten sogleich in ihre Autos und fuhren direkt zu Ralle um dessen Einladung zu folgen. Nur Basti verabschiedete sich und fuhr heim. Er war erst vor etwas über einen Monat Vater geworden und hatte seiner Frau versprochen, in jedem Fall gleich nach dem Spiel nach Hause zu kommen.

„Ok, Jungs, viel Spaß euch noch, aber denkt dran: nicht übertreiben. Wir sehen uns morgen also um 11:30 Uhr!", verabschiedete sich auch ihr Trainer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Nach und nach traf die Mannschaft bei Ralle ein und alle waren ganz begeistert, wie toll bereits alles vorbereitet war. Bier stand kalt, Häppchen waren hergerichtet, sogar eine Girlande mit „Derbysieger" hatte Ralles Frau aufgehängt. Dann war sie selbst mit ein paar Freundinnen ausgegangen, die ihr beim Vorbereiten geholfen hatten. Bei solchen Partys überließ sie das Haus lieber den Jungs alleine.

„Wow, so ein Glück möcht' ich auch mal haben. Wo findet man nur solche Frauen?", äußerte Thilo sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Frau-EN? Sorry, Kleiner, aber so eine gibt es kein zweites Mal!", entgegnete Ralle stolz, reichte ihm eine Flasche Bier und stieß mit ihm an.

„Hey, McDJ,", wandte Ralf sich jetzt an Weston, „schließ doch mal deinen IPod an und versorg uns bisschen mit Partymusik!"

„Aye aye, Captain!", salutierte dieser fröhlich und machte sich direkt ans Werk.

Kurze Zeit später war die kleine Party in vollem Gange. Die Musik war gut, aber irgendwie fehlte etwas Pep. Die meisten standen oder saßen in kleinen Grüppchen mit ihrem Bier beisammen und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich hatte Ralle eine Idee.

„Hey Leute, wie wär's: unsere Torschützen dürfen sich alle ein Lied wünschen? Aber macht mal was zum tanzen, wo alle mitmachen. Rumsitzen und labern können wir immer! Also?!", schlug er vor.

„Supa Idee.", stimmte Burgi als erster zu und zückte sein Handy, welches er nun mit den Boxen verband.

„Okay, passts auf, Jungs. Geht los!", verkündete er und begann die Hüften zu schwingen als die ersten Töne von ‚I sing a Liad für di' erklangen.

Überraschenderweise ließen sich die anderen begeistert mitreißen als er und gleich darauf auch Allessandro Schöpf in feinstem Österreichisch lauthals mitsangen und auch noch eine Polonaise durch Ralles Haus zu den Rhythmen von Andreas Gabalier anzettelten. Einer nach dem anderen reihten sich Alex Nübel, Amine, Thilo, Weston, Ralle, Naldo und Co. ein und wackelten durch Wohnzimmer, Küche und Flur.

Natürlich waren Leon und Max auch dabei, wobei Leon schon die ganze Zeit versuchte, einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie er und Max schnellstmöglich die Party verlassen und endlich allein sein könnten. Max hingegen amüsierte sich köstlich, was vielleicht an dem ein oder anderen Bier mehr als gewöhnlich lag.

Als die Polonaise am Gäste-WC vorbeiführte, nutze Leon seine Chance und verschwand kurzerhand in dem kleinen Raum. So gerne er seine Kollegen mochte, gab es doch nur einen, mit dem er gerade wirklich ‚feiern' wollte. Nach Max' vollmundigen Ankündigungen und der fiesen, aber gerechtfertigten Abfuhr vorhin, wollte er nun endlich zur Tat schreiten.

Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens und einem kurzen Telefonat hörte er, dass draußen bereits der nächste „Partykracher" lief. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und lugte hinaus. Eine zeitlang beobachtete er innerlich lachend wie Calli, Burgi, Franco und Ralle gekonnt die Moves zu ‚Macarena' darboten, während die anderen Jungs wie Benji, Alex, Schöpfi und besonders Max sich zwar Mühe gaben, aber immer wieder durcheinanderkamen und ziemlich ungeschickt wirkten. Einfach zu köstlich.

Als er einen ratlosen Blick von Max wahrnahm, der sich gerade wieder verhaspelt hatte, bedeute er diesem mit einem Kopfnicken zu ihm zu kommen. Max ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und eilte aus der hintersten Reihe zu Leon. Breit grinsend stolperte er Leon förmlich in die Arme und schlang ihm seine eigenen um den Hals. „Hey, Großer, alles ok? Warum tanzt du nicht?", fragte er nun leicht besorgt seinen Gegenüber und strich ihm mit einer Hand durch die braunen Locken.

Leon zog Max daraufhin nur noch näher an sich und zog tief die Luft ein während er seine Nase über Max' Haare und seinen Mund zu dessen Ohr wandern ließ. Dann flüsterte er: „Weil ich finde, dass wir die Party so langsam aber sicher mal an einen anderen Ort verlagern sollten. Zu zweit."

Max bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut und als wäre das nicht schon genug, platzierte Leon zur Verdeutlichung seines Anliegens noch einen zarten Kuss hinter Max' Ohr, was ihm ein erregendes Kribbeln über den Rücken jagte.

„Ok, ich ruf' sofort ein Taxi.", verkündete Max gleich ganz aufgeregt und wollte nach seinem Handy greifen. Doch Leon hinderte ihn daran indem er nach dessen Hand griff und sie um seine Hüfte legte.

„Schon längst passiert.", ließ Leon ihn wissen und sie sahen sich wohl wissend, was gleich passieren würde tief in die Augen, worin ein loderndes Feuer nicht zu übersehen war.

„Verzeihts mir, ihr Turteltäubchen, aber ich müsste mal da rein.", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich.

Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und Max registrierte bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag dieses schelmische Augenzwinkern von Burgi als dieser sich an ihnen vorbei ins Gäste-WC schob.

„Oh Gott, ich glaube, er ahnt was.", wisperte Max verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Oh... Wie kommst du darauf? Beziehungsweise wie kommt er darauf?", fragte Leon daraufhin leicht erstaunt.

„Nun ja, ich glaube, er hat da vorhin in der Dusche schon was gesehen, was nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war... äh-häm.", gab Max mit einem schuldbewussten Räuspern zur Antwort.

Leon musste lachen. Gott, er fühlte sich wie ein trotteliger, verliebter Teenager. Max war einfach zu süß.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest wie...", Leon unterbrach sich und zog Max erneut in eine feste Umarmung und platzierte einen weiteren sanften Kuss an dessen Hals, „Komm, wir hauen ab. Das Taxi müsste jede Sekunde da sein.

Gesagt, getan. Ohne sich von jemandem zu verabschieden liefen sie schnurstracks Richtung Haustür, schnappten unterwegs noch ihre Jacken im Flur und saßen keine Minute später schon im Taxi zu Leons Wohnung. Auf der zum Glück relativ kurzen Fahrt hatten sie Mühe, sich das ständig wieder seinen Weg aus ihren Kehlen suchende Kichern zu unterdrücken, welches der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass sie sich so bemühten, sich nicht gleich hier im Taxi zu begrabbeln, sondern ganz normal zu wirken. Wie gesagt, die zwei drei Bier hatten Max ganz schön locker gemacht und Leon war einfach nur liebestrunken.

„Endlich hab ich dich für mich allein!", äußerte Leon erleichtert als er die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen in Schloss fallen ließ.

Max stand kichernd wie ein verliebter Schuljunge im Flur und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Dabei sah er in Leons Augen einfach nur umwerfend aus.

„Gott, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Jetzt bist du fällig!", rief Leon und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Max zu, den er sogleich schnappte und sich über die Schulter warf. So beförderte er ihn direkt in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn sanft aufs Bett fallen.

„Ausziehen! Und nicht weglaufen!", wies Leon an, „Ich bin sofort wieder da."

Max war überwältigt, verwundert, erregt und unsicher zugleich. Was hatte Leon vor? Etwas nervös streifte er seine Schuhe ab, befreite sich dann von seinen Klamotten bis auf die Shorts und legte sich wieder aufs Bett.

Als Leon wenige Augenblicke später wieder durch die Tür kam, zuckte er leicht zusammen, war aber sofort erleichtert als er sah, was dieser da mitgebracht hatte.

„Ich dachte... nun ja, der hat ja schon einmal geholfen... Und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich... ach, scheiß drauf... Hier, runter damit!", sagte Leon schief lächelnd mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme und hielt Max ein Glas Tequila hin. Dann wischte er sich seine vor Aufregung schwitzige Hand an der Hose ab.

„Da bist du nicht der einzige.", gab Max daraufhin zu, richtete sich etwas auf und stieß mit Leon an, bevor sie beide gleichzeitig den Schnaps hinter kippten und die leicht brennende Wärme ihre Kehlen erfüllte. Leon nahm Max das Glas ab und stellte es mit seinem auf die Seite.

„Entspann dich!", versuchte Leon ihn und auch irgendwie sich selbst zu beruhigen und drückte ihn mit seiner Hand zurück in die Kissen. Die Stimmung schlug von der eben noch der Unsicherheit geschuldeten Albernheit schlagartig um in eine knisternde, spannungsgeladene Atmosphäre.

„Wie denn, wenn du noch komplett angezogen bist und ich hier so...", beschwerte sich Max und hatte einen Unterton in der Stimme, der Leon jetzt anstachelte, das Spielchen weiterzutreiben.

„So so... Du willst mich also nackt sehen?", neckte Leon ihn, der sich leicht über ihn gebeugt hatte und mit seinem Finger sanft über Max' Brust und Bauch nach unten fuhr.

„Nun, das wäre nur gerecht und in Anbetracht der Tatsache...", konterte Max, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Leon hatte seine Worte sogleich mit einem stürmischen, verlangenden Kuss erstickt.

Max fühlte sich jetzt schon wie auf Wolke Sieben. Leons leicht raue Lippen zu spüren, dazu das immer noch ungewohnte Gefühl kitzelnder Bartstoppel und der geschickte, fordernde Einsatz seiner Zunge ließen Max' Verstand direkt wieder vom Kopf einige Etagen tiefer rutschen.

Leon, der zu Max' Missfallen immer noch vollständig bekleidet war, arbeitete sich indes langsam küssend über Max' Hals, dessen Brustwarzen und Bauch nach unten bis er schließlich bei Max' deutlich sichtbarer Erregung ankam. Leon fackelte nicht lang und riss ihm das lästige Stück Stoff, was ihn noch vom Anblick dessen Männlichkeit trennte, herunter. Dann zog er sich zurück und stellte sich vors Bett, von wo aus er Max einen Moment lang fasziniert anschaute.

„Was ist?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Wenn du dich nur so sehen könntest. Wie heiß du aussiehst, so ausgestreckt auf _meinem_ Bett...", hauchte Leon mit rauer Stimmer als Antwort.

„Dann zieh dich endlich aus und quäl mich nicht länger mit deiner Herauszögerungstaktik!", beschwerte Max sich daraufhin, der wie immer sichtlich überfordert mit Komplimenten seitens Leon war.

„Du weißt schon, dass der Deal eigentlich war, dass du dich um mich kümmerst...", reizte Leon ihn weiter und streifte derweil wenigstens seine Schuhe ab. „Aber ich fürchte, du hast Glück, denn ich habe gerade größte Lust, dich für deinen großartigen Einsatz heute zu belohnen.", fuhr er fort und entledigte sich nun endlich auch seines Oberteils, welches er sich genüsslich über den Kopf zog, bevor es in irgendeiner Ecke des Schlafzimmers landete.

Leon war sich seiner eigenen Wirkung auf Max durchaus mehr als bewusst und Max hasste, dass er sich so leicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Gleichzeitig liebte er aber auch das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, welches sein Gegenüber immer wieder schaffte durch solche Kleinigkeiten in ihm auszulösen.

Leon trat einen Schritt weg vom Bett und strich sich, den Blick auf Max fixiert, langsam mit den Händen über die Brust. Dabei konnte er genau sehen, wie Max sich über die Lippen leckte und kaum mehr an sich halten konnte. Und er genoss jede Sekunde.

„Meine Güte, Leon, zieh dich verdammt noch mal endlich aus!", brach es aus Max heraus.

„Was?", provozierte Leon, der es ganz genau verstanden hatte, ihn weiter.

„Runter mit den Klamotten, Goretzka!", wiederholte Max unmissverständlich und richtete sich rasch auf um näher an Leon zu gelangen und seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. So langsam war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende.

„Ah ah,", machte Leon und wackelte mahnend mit seinem Zeigefinger, „Hinlegen!"

Widerwillig tat Max wie ihm gehießen. Leon grinste ihn derweil begierig an und trieb sein Spielchen noch weiter, obwohl es ihn selbst all seiner Willenskraft bedurfte, aber er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und wollte es voll auskosten. Gemächlich öffnete er endlich den Gürtel und seine Jeans, bevor er diese dann gleich in einem Rutsch mit seinen Boxershorts auszog und so in seiner ganzen Pracht vor Max stand. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen bewegte er sich nun auf ihn zu.

„Bereit für die richtige Siegesfeier?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry! Wieder so unglaublich lange gebraucht. Ich hasse es, dass ich im Moment so wenig zum Schreiben komme, da die Uni zur Zeit unheimlich stresst.
> 
> Hoffe, ihr seid trotzdem zufrieden. ;)
> 
> Und Max verlässt Schalke tatsächlich... :_(
> 
> Na ja, schönes Wochenende noch! :D


	19. Kapitel 19

„Hat eigentlich einer Max und Leon gesehen?", fragte Ralle fast eine halbe Stunde nach deren Verschwinden in die Runde.

„Öhm... Also, jetzt wo du's sagst.... Nö.", bekam er als Antwort von einem deutlich beschwipsten Thilo und auch die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht im Garten?", warf Alex ein

„Ich geh mal gucken.", entgegnete Ralle daraufhin und wollte sich auf den Weg zur Terrassentür machen.

„Vielleicht solltest du eher mal im Schlafzimmer nachschauen?", kommentierte Burgi Alex' Vorschlag und ergänzte kaum hörbar: „Oder im Gästezimmer, wenn sie genug Anstand haben..."

„Was zum...?", begann Ralle und zog Burgi sogleich ein wenig auf die Seite, „Was willst du damit bitte andeuten? Hauptsache, sie haben sich nicht wieder gestritten..."

„Gestritten? Brownie und Blondie? Das sah mir eher nach dem kompletten Gegenteil aus, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...", antwortete Burgi und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Ralle schien für Burgis Geschmack nicht sonderlich überrascht, denn der grinste jetzt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er seinen schon länger gehegten Verdacht auch noch von einem Kollegen bestätigt bekam.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit.", atmete Ralle erleichtert aus. „Dann sind sie bestimmt heim gefahren."

„Wie jetzt? Das geht schon länger?", fragte Burgi ihn erstaunt.

„Ach, Burgi...", seufzte Ralle lachend, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und dirigierte ihn zurück zu den anderen.

+++

Ehe Max Zeit hatte zu überlegen, ob das hier gerade wirklich passierte, spürte er schon wieder Leons Lippen auf seinen. Aber nicht nur das. Leon hatte sich auf ihn gelegt und es fühlte sich unverschämt gut an, von dessen Körpergewicht in die Matratze gedrückt zu werden. Und vor allem fühlte sich gut an, was sich da zwischen seinen Beinen abspielte.

Leon begann seinen Schwanz an Max' zu reiben und unwillkürlich keuchte er in den Kuss. Einen Arm neben Max' Kopf aufgestützt, strich Leon mit der freien Hand über Max' kurze Haare, gleichzeitig drängte er ein Bein zwischen Max', der diese bereitwillig ein Stück spreizte.

Max wusste gar nicht, worauf er sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte. Leon intensivierte noch einmal den Kuss, in dem so viel Leidenschaft zu spüren war. Er schmeckte eine leichte Tequilanote, aber gleich darauf ganz viel Leon und das war definitiv eine, von der er nicht genug kriegen konnte. Daher war er fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als Leon sich plötzlich löste, dafür jedoch den Druck zwischen Max' Oberschenkeln verstärkte, was wiederum seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt dahin lenkte und er sich ein wohliges Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnten.

Leon grinste derweil zufrieden, dann legte er seine Lippen noch einmal kurz auf Max', nur um sie direkt weiter wandern zu lassen. Quälend langsam küsste er sich über Max' Wangen zu der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, wo der zarte Kontakt ihm direkt wieder den bekannten kribbelnden Schauer bescherte. Er zuckte unter Leons sanften Berührungen und drückte seinen harten Schwanz stärker an Leon.

Dieser verstand die Aufforderung. Er stemmte sich kurz auf und strich dann mit einer Hand über Max' Brust und Bauch, während er seinen Blick auf Max fixiert hielt. Wie hätte er sich auch abwenden können? In diesem Ozeanblau konnte man sich nur verlieren.

„Du bist so schön.", wisperte Leon und glitt dann langsam nach unten, unter Max' Händen hindurch, wodurch diese nun statt über seinem Hintern über seinen Rücken strichen. Moment, wann hatten seine Hände den Weg auf Leons Hintern gefunden?

Max' Herz schlug wie wild unter all der Reizüberflutung von Küssen, der Reibung und nicht zuletzt auch Leons Worten. Als er unvermittelt eine warme Hand um seine Erregung spürte, entwich ihm ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen und er schlug sich reflexartig eine Hand vor den Mund um die folgenden Laute zu dämpfen.

„Nur keine falsche Scheu. Brauchst dich nicht zurückhalten.", ermutigte Leon Max und leckte sich lustvoll über die Lippen, während er weiter gefühlvoll dessen Schwanz massierte. Keine Sekunde später entfleuchte Max erneut ein mehr oder weniger unterdrücktes Stöhnen als er zum allerersten Mal Leons Zunge an seiner Spitze spürte.

Für einige Sekunden schloss Max die Augen und glaubte wirklich, so muss sich der vielbeschworene Himmel auf Erden anfühlen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er noch nie einen Blow-Job erhalten, aber definitiv noch nie von einem Mann. Diesem Mann. Er erlaubte sich die Augen wieder zu öffnen und sein Blick wanderte seinen eigenen Körper hinunter und traf auf das Bild wie sein Schwanz in Leons Mund verschwand und wieder auftauchte. Das war eindeutig zu heiß.

Max' rechte Hand fand den Weg in Leons Haare während er die andere fest in die Bettdecke krallte. Leon wollte, dass er sich nicht zurückhielt? Ok, konnte er haben, denn Zurückhaltung war beim besten Willen nicht mehr möglich.

"Le... oh... on!", stöhnte Max um diesen zu bedeuten, dass er nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt war. Wie das hier ausgehen würde, musste nun Leon bestimmen.

"Leon, ich...", versuchte Max ihn erneut zu warnen, aber der dachte gar nicht daran, sich zurückzuziehen, sondern ließ seine Zunge erneut über die empfindliche Stelle an der Unterseite der Spitze gleiten und das war alles, was es noch brauchte um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Max, der sein Stöhnen, wie gewünscht, nicht unterdrückte, genoss den unglaublichen Anblick wie Leon unterdes bereitwillig schluckte, was ansonsten überall auf ihren Körpern und Bettlaken gelandet wäre.

Berauscht sackte Max zusammen und Leons Zunge strich ein letztes Mal genüsslich über seine Lippen, ehe er sich aufrappelte und neben Max legte. Er streichelte ihm über den Arm und schaute ihn verliebt an.

"Wahnsinn.", flüsterte Max als er den Kopf zu Seite drehte und nun direkt in die geliebten tiefbraunen Augen blickte. Sofort schlich sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf Leons Lippen, welches Max seinerseits nur erwidern konnte.

Er hielt seinen linken Arm auf und bedeute Leon, sich hineinzukuscheln. Diese Einladung ließ er sich natürlich nicht entgehen und folgte ihr sogleich.

Es dauerte keine Minute, da war Max eingeschlafen. Es war ja auch ein anstrengender, verrückter Tag mit einer kurzen, verrückten vorangegangenen Nacht gewesen. Leon schaute ihm einfach beim Schlafen zu und empfand dabei das pure Glück.

Er wand sich vorsichtig aus Max' Arm um noch mal im Bad zu verschwinden. Wieder zurück, kuschelte er sich erneut zu ihm ins Bett. Dabei dachte er darüber nach, wie surreal die letzten Tage und vor allem Stunden waren.

Nur einen ganz winzigen Gedanken verschwendete er daran, dass Max es am nächsten Tag hoffentlich nicht wieder bereuen würde...

+++

Max war schon etwas länger wach. Zuerst hatte er nicht ganz zuordnen können, wo er sich befand. Doch ganz langsam fügten sich die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zu einem brauchbaren Bild zusammen. Die Nacht in Dortmund, das Derby, die Aufholjagd, die Party bei Ralle, die Party bei... Leon.

Er drehte sich nach links und tatsächlich. Er hatte es nicht nur geträumt, er lag wirklich in Leons Bett. Neben _ihm_.

+++

Noch eine ganze Weile hatte Leon wach gelegen und Max beobachtet, denn er selbst hatte einfach nicht in den Schlaf gefunden. Zu aufregend fand er die neue Situation, so mit Max in einem Bett zu schlafen. In seinem Bett. Das war alles so ungewohnt und neu, auch wenn es sich zugegeben so anfühlte, als müsse es schon immer genau so und nicht anders sein. Letztendlich hatte dann doch auch ihn die Erschöpfung übermannt und er hatte den Weg ins Reich der Träume gefunden.

Er wurde wach als er spürte, wie sein Rücken von sanften Küssen bedeckt wurde. Oh ja, so wollte er jetzt bitte immer geweckt werden. So oder mit Kaffee ans Bett. Wie gut, dass er von Max beides haben konnte.

Warme Finger gesellten sich zu den Küssen und strichen über seine Haut. Während die Küsse weiter oben Richtung Nacken wanderten, fanden die Finger ihren Weg weiter nach unten. Ein wohliges Grummeln entwich seinen Lippen als die Finger am Bund seiner Unterhose zupften.

Ganz langsam glitt eine Hand hinein und legte sich auf seinen Hintern. Das allein reichte schon um ihm eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren. Als er gleich darauf einen intensiven, warmen Atemzug an seinem Nacken spürte und wie sich etwas hartes von hinten an ihn schmiegte, war es um ihn geschehen.

„Tut mir leid, dass die Party gestern so abrupt geendet ist.", hauchte Max in Leons Ohr und intensivierte den Druck seiner Hand auf dessen Hintern.

„Wer sagt denn, dass die Party schon geendet ist? Das kleine Päuschen sei dir gegönnt... und außerdem wusste ich mir zu helfen.", neckte Leon ihn und musste grinsen.

„Wenn das so ist...", antwortete dieser genauso neckisch zurück und presste sich jetzt so stark es ging an Leon, während seine Hand vom Hintern an Leons Schwanz wanderte und diesen unvermittelt fest umschloss.

„Woah!", entwich es Leon und er zuckte zusammen.

Max kicherte zufrieden. Genau das wollte er erreichen. Leon war Wachs in seinen Händen bevor er überhaupt richtig losgelegt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an seine Erzählung vorletzte Nacht und wie verrückt er Leon damit schon gemacht hatte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Leon ihn noch heißer finden würde als er ihn seit er das erste Mal wegen dessen Instagrampost dachte, er würde den Verstand verlieren.

Leon drehte sich jetzt von der Seite auf den Rücken und versuchte, eine entspannte Position einzunehmen.

Max setzte sich aufrecht neben ihn und befreite ihn zunächst von dem unnötigen Stück Stoff um dessen Mitte. Dann widmete er sich wieder Leons Schwanz und drückte ihm noch einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er seine eigenen einmal kräftig befeuchtete und sich dann zwischen Leons Beine begab.

Endlich. Endlich war es soweit. Jetzt würde auch er seine Fantasie, die er Leon bereits zuvor so blumig geschildert hatte, in die Realität umsetzten.

Max zögerte noch kurz und genoss den sagenhaften Anblick für einen kurzen Moment. Leon war bereits so hart, ein Schmetterling, der sich auf seinem Schwanz niederlassen würde, wäre vermutlich genug Druck gewesen um ihn direkt kommen zu lassen. Und so schloss Max ohne weitere Vorarbeit seine Lippen um dessen Spitze und glitt mit seiner Zunge darüber.

Dafür, dass er das noch nie gemacht hatte, schien es Leon außerordentlich zu gefallen. Max probierte einfach verschiedene Sachen aus. Vor allem diesen fiesen, kleinen Move, den er sich von Leon abgeschaut hatte, wo er über die super empfindliche Stelle an der Unterseite leckte. Eine seiner Hände ruhte unter Leons Bauch während sich die andere, wie angekündigt, um dessen Eier kümmerte.

Zufrieden registrierte Max wie Leon sich unter ihm wand. Jetzt kam der Moment, wo Leon eine Hand auf Max' Kopf legte.

„Weißt du, dass mich deine kurzen Haare wahnsinnig anmachen?", stöhnte Leon und Max legte sich direkt noch etwas mehr ins Zeug, Leons Komplimente schafften ihn jedes Mal. Erst schnell, dann wieder langsam zog er die Kreise mit seiner Zunge um Leons empfindlichste Stelle und als dieser immer wieder zusammenzuckte, wusste Max, dass er ihn gleich so weit hatte.

„Max!", keuchte Leon.

Dieser musste nun grinsen und war doch selber mehr als erregt.

„Max!", entfuhr es ihm erneut, diesmal lauter.

Bevor Max eine Chance hatte zu reagieren oder sich auf das, was unweigerlich folgen musste, vorzubereiten, spürte er auch schon, wie sich eine warme, unvertraut schmeckende Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund ausbreitete.

Das kam dann doch zu überraschend und so öffnete er reflexartig den Mund und Leons Sperma verteilte sich auf ihrer beiden Körper und teilweise im Bett.

„Tut... tut mir echt leid!", stammelte Max sofort leicht beschämt.

Heftig atmend streckte Leon ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Hör bloß auf, dich zu entschuldigen! Das war... das war...", er suchte nach passenden Worten, aber dazu war sein Gehirn gerade nicht fähig, „Da scheint wohl jemand ein Naturtalent zu sein. Oder hast du heimlich geübt?"

Diese kleine Provokation konnte und wollte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen und musste bei den letzten Worten lachen.

„Ha ha, mach dich nur lustig.", entgegnete Max, griff nach der angebotenen Hand und ließ sich neben Leon ziehen.

„Wir sollten Duschen gehen. Müssen gleich zum Auslaufen.", sprach Leon leise und drückte Max liebevoll einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Was schon?", fragte dieser darauf mit einem Seufzen nach. Er wollte am liebsten nie wieder aufstehen. Er fühlte sich einfach so unheimlich geborgen und irgendwie... angekommen.

Leon nahm mit seinen Fingern einige Tropfen seines Spermas auf, was sich auf Max' Brust verteilt hatte und antwortete dann: „Komm, lass uns herausfinden, ob meine Dusche groß genug für zwei Personen ist. Das wollte ich schon immer wissen."

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Ding mit uns und der Dusche? Also, dass wir da irgendwie immer zusammen reingeraten und...", begann Max noch, wurde aber durch einen unerwarteten Kuss, diesmal auf die Lippen, zum Schweigen gebracht.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisiert und sich gemeinsam in Leons doch recht geräumige Dusche begeben.

Wie zu erwarten, konnte Leon seine Finger natürlich nicht von Max lassen. Warum auch? Musst er ja gar nicht mehr. Und auch Max war endlich entspannt genug um alle Zweifel fallen zu lassen und sich seiner wohlverdienten Revanche hinzugeben.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass dieses blöde Auslaufen vorbei ist und ich dich wieder in mein Bett zerren kann um deine anderen Fantasien in die Tat umzusetzen.", raunte Leon Max zu als sie gerade damit fertig waren, ihre Körper vom Schaum zu befreien.

„Ich scheiß' auf Auslaufen! Das hier...", beschwerte sich Max und zog Leon in einen kurzen, bestimmten Kuss, „... ist tausendmal wichtiger."

Das reichte um Leon zu überzeugen, dass sie zumindest noch ein wenig Zeit rausschlagen konnten, ehe es zum Training ginge. Für Frühstück würde die Zeit eh nicht mehr reichen und wer brauchte schon Essen, wenn er das hier haben konnte?

„Dann geh schon mal vor.", bestätigte Leon Max' Sichtweise und während dieser sich ein Handtuch umschwang um sich nur kurz halbherzig abzutrocknen, öffnete Leon das Badfenster zum Lüften.

Ein andauerndes, lautes Hupen ließ sie gleichzeitig zusammenschrecken.

„Was zum?", wollte Leon dem Störenfried gerade entgegen schreien, doch verstummte als er sah, wer lässig an seinen Wagen gelehnt da unten an der Straße stand.

„Was ist los?", wollte nun auch Max wissen und drängte sich neben ihn um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Ich dachte, ihr könntet ein Shuttle zum Trainingsgelände gebrauchen nachdem eure beiden Autos noch bei mir vorm Haus stehen.", ertönte die Stimme ihres Kapitäns von der Straße.

Verdammt, daran hatten sie ja nun wirklich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ohne Ralle wären sie echt aufgeschmissen. Aber deswegen musste er ja nicht gleich so ein peinliches Hupkonzert veranstalten.

„Warum rufst du nicht einfach an?", rief Max ihm darauf nur entgegen.

„Willst du mich verarschen?! Habt ihr mal auf eure Handys geschaut?", rief Ralle in doppelter Lautstärke zurück.

Das hatten sie tatsächlich nicht. Außerdem waren die in der Regel über Nacht lautlos gestellt.

„Und ehe du fragst: Natürlich habe ich es auch mit Klingeln versucht, Schlauberger! Und jetzt zieht euch um Himmels Willen etwas an und schwingt eure Hintern hier runter, sonst macht Domenico Hackfleisch aus uns!"

„Aye, Chef!", rief Leon als Antwort.

„Das war's dann wohl mit Fantasien ausprobieren.", murmelte Max und zog sich vom Fenster zurück.

„Hey,", Leon griff nach seinem Handgelenk, sodass er sich noch mal umdrehte, „aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!"

„Goretzka, du bist so ein Sprichwortopfer,", seufzte Max mit einem Augenrollen, „aber ich hab's vermisst."

Und schon mussten beide wieder breit grinsen. Noch ein kurzer Kuss (so viel Zeit musste sein) und dann beeilten sie sich, Ralle nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen, wenn er ihnen schon wieder mal den Arsch rettete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhu! Ich habe es geschafft - sie haben es geschafft. Alle sind glücklich. Hoffe ich doch. ;)


End file.
